Harry Potter And The Unexpected Second Life
by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue
Summary: A different ending to the Battle of Hogwarts is followed by a deadly assassination attempt on the Golden Trio. In an alternative timeline, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are forced to go undercover, to complete their education – whilst dark secrets and the ongoing Death Eater menace threaten them all. Harry's new life as a witch certainly won't be dull… Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter And The Unexpected Second Life**_

_Author's Note: For once, this adventure is a one-shot (i.e. it doesn't link to the others I've written). It begins partway through the Battle of Hogwarts - only to take on a different course, which in turn takes us readers into an alternative 'What happened next?' Potterverse story. _

_Please note: This story contains my usual mixture of light and dark themes. It is rated for a mature audience and should only be read by people of the appropriate age and upwards. _

_Please read and review! Spotted a mistake? Let me know about it!_

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the rights to the obvious characters. And the remaining characters are of my creation! No money is being made from this story._

_Text that is in italics at the start of Chapters 1 and 2 is directly from 'Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows' - mainly to set the initial scenes…_

**(Blurb: A different ending to the Battle of Hogwarts is followed by a deadly assassination attempt on the Golden Trio. In an alternative timeline, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are forced to go undercover, to complete their education – whilst dark secrets and the ongoing Death Eater menace threaten them all. Harry's new life as a witch certainly won't be dull… Please read and review!)**

**Chapter One: **

**The Night Before The Dawn**

**2 May 1998**

_The castle was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted Entrance Hall were stained with blood. Emeralds were still scattered all over the floor along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away…_

"_Where is everyone?" whispered Hermione._

_Ron led the way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway._

_The house tables were gone and the room was crowded._ Several people stood together in small clusters, their arms draped across each other's shoulders. Those that were injured were being treated on a raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and her team of helpers. The nurse herself was applying a large dressing to the blood-soaked flank of Firenze, whilst Professor Trelawney wiped her sweating brow with a torn rag, as she assisted – her dislike of the centaur now forgotten in his moment of need.

The dead were laid out in a row in the centre of the hall. Fred was now surrounded by the Weasley family – George kneeling at his head; Mrs Weasley sobbing as she hugged her lost son, with her husband gently rubbing his hand on her shoulder. As Ron and Hermione hurried over to Ron's family, Harry saw something else that chilled his heart. Nymphadora Tonks was laying about four bodies away from Fred, her eyes closed and her mouth open, as if sleeping.

"No… _NO!"_

The nasal-tinged voice managed to break Harry's gaze from Tonks's body. Standing at the opposite end of the Great Hall was Remus Lupin, bearing a cut to his head, as well as sporting scorch marks to his worn tweed jacket and trousers. He rushed over to his wife - then flung himself upon her, wailing.

"Dora…!"

"Remus…" Harry crouched besides him, and tried to get his dried-out mouth to work. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Wh…? What happened to her, Harry? I…couldn't find her, amongst all the fighting and devastation…"

"I-I don't know! I just got here. Remus… Snape is dead too – killed by Voldemort."

Lupin looked up sharply at Harry, in shock. Then his gaze returned to his wife, and he brushed her now-brown hair, the colour remaining unchanging in her oblivious state. "I just want to see whoever did this, to get their due desserts…" he said slowly, his hand trembling.

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange. She just managed to hit your wife with a lethal spell. Then the crazed witch got away, before I could deal with her." It was Professor Flitwick who spoke. The diminutive Charms teacher left the team seeing to the injured. He took off his spectacles and laid a hand on Lupin's shoulder. "Dora went to find you. I'm sorry. Your son needs you both." Flitwick looked intently at Lupin, then Harry. There was a steely expression there, and Harry felt that beneath his seemly-calm manner, the white-haired, half-goblin teacher was waiting for the moment to let loose his withheld anger upon the Death Eaters and what they had done to Hogwarts, ever since they took control of it a year ago. "For what it's worth, I am very glad that you two are still alive."

Lupin nodded. His face sank upon Tonks's chest, and he shook with his grief. Then he seemed to tense. Harry, unable to tear himself away, looked on in wonder as his former DADA teacher gasped and slowly turned his ear to listen.

"_She's NOT dead!"_ Lupin abruptly yelled, making Harry and Flitwick jump.

"What…? Merlin's mercy be praised…!" Flitwick gasped.

"I can hear her heart…"

"Two nurses here, please – _now_!" Flitwick cried out. And Harry found himself pushed back as Tonks was seen to. He let loose a sigh of relief, and wiped his damp forehead with his hand. He was finding it hard to breathe normally, and could not bear to look at the other bodies nearby. Did not want to see who else had given up their life for him…

But the sight of something unexpected caught his attention and held him still. Pansy Parkinson was crying over Draco Malfoy, who was lying on a makeshift bed, next to one of the hall windows. His eyes were closed, and bandages were wrapped around his head and one forearm. The pug-faced, dark-haired girl was cradling the young man's face in her hands.

"Wake up, Draco! _Please!"_ she sniffed.

Almost against his will. Harry felt himself drawn towards the two Slytherin pupils. As he drew level, Pansy looked up and glared at him

"How come you're back?" Harry snapped.

"I broke away from Filch and the pupils he was escorting out, _Potter_. And I looked for Draco… Well, I found him. Then the wall next to us exploded! Draco was hit on the head by the rubble. I brought him here…" Pansy's red-rimmed eyes flashed daggers at him. "You caused this! Why don't you surrender now, you filthy Muggle-lover? Like HE asked you to! Or do you want to see my darling, and others, die? Like your blood-traitor friend over there?" She nodded in the direction of the crowd around Fred's body.

Harry gritted his teeth. "For your information, Pansy, it's your scumbag, murdering _Lord_, and his loony followers who are killing innocent people… But you only care about your _darling_, here – don't you? Well, if it hadn't been for me, Ron, and Hermione rescuing him tonight, _twice_ – Malfoy would be dead by now. Think about that!"

He and Pansy were both standing now - only inches between their tense, etched faces. The bigoted girl had no taunt with which to fire back at him. Instead, her hands fumbled as she reached inside her robe pocket. She cursed under her breath.

"No wand, I see…" Harry gave the ghost of a smile. "Filch, or someone else, had the sense to take it from you?"

"Drop dead!" Pansy spat. She turned her back on him, and wiped away her tears – before getting down to rub some more opened ointment besides her onto the cuts on her boyfriend's jaw.

Harry stepped back, and took a deep breath. He cast a glance at Ginny, who was weeping, pressed into a supportive embrace by Hermione.

_I should be there for Ginny… I still feel something for her._

But Harry could not stay any longer. He had the crystal flask holding Severus Snape's memories. So, unseen by anyone else, he turned and ran for the Headmaster's office.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

On the brow of a small hill on the edge of Hogsmeade, the tall, bald figure that was Lord Voldemort wrapped his dark cloak closer to him, as the night air blew underneath the stars. Before him, the castle lay partly in ruins – fires and smoke issuing from collapsed masonry and jagged fissures in the stone fabric of the school. And now his Death Eaters were retrieving their fallen colleagues from the battlefield – both the dead and wounded.

The battle was not going as smoothly as he had hoped for. The sacrifice of his pawns did not bother him, of course - but they would need to be replaced after tonight, in order to maintain his rule over the wizarding population of the country…

Standing a few paces behind their silent leader were the wild-haired, Goth-like Bellatrix Lestrange – and her sister and brother-in-law, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix glared at the giant snake, Nagini – still in her protective magical sphere close to them, hidden behind the brow of the hill. The dammed creature received more attention from HIM, than she did… Once Potter and his most loyal supporters had been eliminated, she would put it to her lord that they could celebrate by getting to know each other intimately. Get him to forget about his pet for an hour or so…

Her husband, Rodolphus, had gone missing a month ago, whilst acting as a messenger to the Carrows at the school. If he had abandoned the Cause… Well, it would provide her with the excuse to kill him, and prove to her beloved that her devotion to him deserved the reward she had waited so long for…

Bellatrix smiled. The destruction of the school, and the deaths – even those of fellow Death Eaters – made her blood sing with the anticipation of the glorious victory to come. If those fools inside the castle would not bow down to the inevitable, then that was their folly.

She turned to regard Cissy and her husband. She narrowed her eyes. They looked pale, strained, and even…aghast…at the blazing tableau set before them? But neither of them said anything. Their lord was still – the only movement coming from his snake-like nostrils as he stood in silent thought.

Then he turned to face his servants. His thin, high voice reached them.

"Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa… We will retreat to the Forbidden Forest, and wait. Take this time to eat, drink, and rest. You will need to keep up your strength, after all."

"I… I cannot rest, my…, my Lord," Mrs Malfoy stuttered. "I want Draco…out of the school! He could be dead!"

Voldemort held up a pale hand, silencing her. "He is now of age to fight as a man, according to our customs. He will fight accordingly for our values – and live or die in the process!"

"You should be proud of what he has achieved here in the last year." Bellatrix smiled at the Malfoys, raising her sharp voice in order to dispel their annoying behaviour before their leader. "Even if Draco somehow fails to survive this battle, he will be honored. We will build statues of all of our noble fighters for the Cause and place them in the school when it is rebuilt…"

Narcissa Malfoy gave her sister a sharp look of disbelief. Before she could speak, Lucius gathered his faltering courage and pointedly intervened. He walked right up to Voldemort.

"My L-Lord… Where is Professor S-Snape?"

Voldemort's mouth twitched. "Do not concern yourself with him, Lucius."

"I… I wish to discuss the school's defences with him. If we can force our way into Hogwarts by stealth…"

Voldemort firmly pushed him aside, almost causing Mr Malfoy to fall down. "Enough!" he hissed lowly. "You cannot discuss strategy with a man who has just died!"

"D-died…!? Snape is…dead?" Lucius gasped, and exchanged a look of horror with his equally-appalled wife.

But their leader did not see this. His attention was focused on the figure he had seen, now striding up the hill towards the group, coming from the direction of Hogsmeade. Four pairs of human eyes, as well as the reptilian slits of the coiled Nagini, turned to take in the long black cloak and red leather mask of the arrival.

The figure stopped and got down on one knee, bowing before Voldemort.

"Rise. You got here at last, then!"

The cloaked newcomer stood up again, but kept the head slightly bowed before the Dark Lord. "I apologise, Master. I was on an assignment – and so did not receive your summons until I had completed my work. I finally tracked down the escaped auror in Manchester, and eliminated him tonight."

The Malfoys frowned and shared another look between them – wondering as to the identity of the one their lord had sent for. The mask seemed to distort the voice of the arrival. The cloak and dark clothes effectively hid the shape of the assassin – and so it was impossible to even tell if the figure was male or female.

Voldemort smiled at the news. "Bravo. But now I have a more important task for you, Tenebrae. I want you to locate Harry Potter in Hogwarts for me. Right now."

The individual addressed as Tenebrae jerked its head up sharply, as if in surprise. Then, bowing to its superior, the newcomer removed a syringe, tucked behind a belt. Using a vial retrieved from a knapsack hidden underneath the dark cloak, Tenebrae proceeded to inject himself, or herself, with the filled syringe…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Back in the Great Hall, Pansy learned her tired head against the wall next to Draco's unmoving form. Elsewhere, in the long room, Madame Pomfrey and her assistants were still busy seeing to their patients. The nurse herself was now speaking to that filthy werewolf teacher from four years ago, and Pansy's nostrils flared as she caught their conversation.

"Your wife will be fine, Remus. Her wounds are gradually recovering. I must say I'm surprised – most people wouldn't have survived what she evidently took…"

"Dora isn't most people, Poppy. She's stronger now, thanks to…" Lupin trailed off, smiling. "Well, thank you for your work!"

So one of the Order of the Phoenix had survived her close brush with death… Pansy wished she had some poison on her, to pour into the drinks of the fighters. Instead, she was doing nothing useful here, and now she was finding it hard in the glow of the candle lights to keep her eyes open…

The unexpected touch of a hand across her mouth shocked her into alertness.

Draco had risen upon his knees, and was crouched next to her. He looked at her strangely, as she tried to speak.

"Who…are you?" He carefully removed his hand.

"It-it's me, Pansy!" she hissed, keeping her voice down. "Are-are you all right, Draco?"

He looked around at the other people in the hall, checking that no one was paying attention to them. Then he returned his gaze to the other Slytherin pupil.

"Sorry… Just wanted to make sure you were a friend."

"Well, I am! I've been nursing you… Are you concussed, Draco?"

"I'm…fine." His grey eyes narrowed. "Where's Potter?"

"He was here! He can't be far away… Why?"

"We need to find him, Pansy. We need to capture Potter, for HIM."

Pansy looked startled. Then a gleeful smile spread across her face.

"Count me in," she declared.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"So now you know. A part of Voldemort has been in me, all this time. And…it means I have to do this. I have to go to him."

At Harry's words, Hermione gave a choked sob – then she flung himself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He patted her back. Reluctantly, they let go.

Harry turned to Ron, who looked wan and uncertain of what to do. Then he stepped forward and stiffly patted Harry's shoulders.

"We'll… We'll do what we can to kill Nagini," Ron croaked. "What-whatever happens to you, Snakeface is going to get what's coming for him." He forced a smile. "It was good knowing you, Harry."

Harry managed to lift his lips into a weak smile, in response. He took in the final image of Ron and Hermione, as they stood together. He saw Ron's hand grasp Hermione's, as she wiped away her tears with her free hand.

"It was great knowing you guys, as well." Harry swallowed hard, holding back the butterflies that were rising from his stomach. "Take good care of each other, won't you? For however long you have to."

"We will, Harry." Hermione nodded. She looked ready to stop him from leaving – but Ron was holding her firmly now.

Harry gave a smile that felt hollow – then he turned his back on them, before his nerve failed him. He left his friends behind at the base of the now-stationary staircase in the great stairwell.

On his way out, he spied Oliver Wood and Neville Longbottom carrying the body of Colin Creevey – then he briefly spoke to Neville, so that he know that Nagini had to be killed, in case Ron and Hermione didn't get to do the job themselves. After that, Harry slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and headed out of the building, disappearing into the pre-dawn darkness.

But Harry hadn't noticed the hidden eyes that had been carefully watching him, in the Entrance Hall.

The pupil had been ascending the staircase from the kitchens, bringing up supplies for the makeshift medics, when she heard Harry's conversation with Neville. Frowning, and putting down her tray, she hurried outside, and soon found Harry's trail.

The other pupils who had spying on Harry only emerged from the cover of the alcove statue once the observant girl had passed through the main doors.

"She's going after Potter!"

"Then we need to get rid of her, Pansy." Draco Malfoy bore a dark expression on his wan face. Potter needs to do as he was told, and go to the Forbidden Forest. Now!"

"What are you two doing?"

The two Slytherins spun round, to see Anthony Goldstein, of Ravenclaw house, standing behind them. Draco smiled at Pansy, and then repeatedly flicked his eyes from her to Anthony and back again. The confused look on Pansy's face cleared and she marched up to the Ravenclaw pupil, who was levelling his wand at her.

"Oh, come now… Tony, isn't it?" Pansy cooed. "There's no need to be alarmed. Draco just needed some air to clear his head, after his injury…"

Had he been less exhausted, Anthony might have reacted in time. As it was, he was surprised at the speed that Draco seized him from behind, clamping one hand over his mouth. The other hand grabbed Anthony's head and gave it a sudden, sharp jerk.

"_Urr!"_

With a 'snap', Anthony's eyes bulged open. They remained fixed, as he collapsed to the floor, dead.

Pansy sucked in her breath, startled at the unexpected, sudden brutality of her boyfriend.

"Quick! Grab his wand, and help me dump him outside. Then we can find Potter by following that witch who's gone after him!" Draco barked.

Swallowing, Pansy complied. She scolded herself for her momentarily weakness. They were at war, after all. Anthony was foolish enough to have fought for the wrong side, and now he was one less opponent to worry about…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Still clad in the Invisibility Cloak, Harry passed the fallen body of an enemy giant, reaching the brow of the small hill overlooking the Whomping Willow. He forced his feet to move on; one after the other, knowing that it was to be the last journey he would take alive…

He was so absorbed in his morbid thoughts, his eyes angled down, that he wasn't aware of being followed. Until the voice called out.

"Don't do it, Harry! If you let him win, we might as well all die, anyway!"

Harry halted, taken by surprise. Slowly, he turned round. He removed the cloak.

Luna Lovegood's long, dirty blonde hair blew in the faint breeze. In the light cast by her wand, she seemed ethereal – like a ghost. And he saw her wide silver-grey eyes gazing back at him. Despite her tired, haunted look, she struck him as actually pretty. A part of him in his turmoil was grateful to see another friend. He would be able to say goodbye to her, before he faced his death…

He hesitated. Luna looked as though she was on the verge of tears. He had never seen her so upset before. Luna was possibly the calmest, most serene person he'd ever known.

"How…? How did you find me, Luna?" he managed to croak.

"I heard you and Neville, in the Entrance Hall. But your cloak doesn't go as far as covering the back of your shoes. So, I was able to find you, once I'd caught up. But intuition told me where you were going." Luna's light, airy voice now lost some of its usual composure. "Harry… Do not let yourself be manipulated into this by that awful man. If you die, we'll all be heartbroken…"

"Why does it all have to hinge on _me!?"_ Harry snapped. "That stupid Prophecy that caused Voldemort to hunt down my parents and kill them… The rule that he has to kill me, or me kill him, because I'm his marked equal." He shook his head, and shuffled his feet. "I'm… I'm sorry, Luna. I'm not angry at you…"

"I know." She gave him a small smile and stepped forward. Time seemed to replay itself for Harry, as she gently took his hand. For a brief moment, the two of them were sent back in time, in Harry's memory, to a point two years earlier – when Luna had helped to lift some of his pain at losing Sirius. "I wish you could have confided in us more, Harry. You've been in torment for too long," she added.

"Yes…," he admitted - then he took a breath to steady himself. "But it's no use worrying about me, now. You all need to fight on against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Without me. I need to die," he blurted.

Luna's eyes widened even further. "Why, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Because…" He sighed. There was no harm in telling her now. He now wished he had told Neville and Luna – even Ginny – about the Horcruxes. A team of six – not three – witches and wizards might have worked better in their lengthy hunt for the portions of Voldemort's soul. Luna would not have been kidnapped by the Death Eaters, then. And her father would not have been used as a lever against him. Maybe.

"There's a part of Voldemort that's been embedded in me. Ever since I was a baby, Luna. I've just found out. For that monster to die, _all_ of him needs to be destroyed!"

"Oh…" Luna didn't remove her hand. Harry was grateful for that. "So you're hoping that…Voldemort…, by killing you, will also eliminate this part of himself. Then spare everyone else?"

"Yes. Then he'll drop his guard – and you, and all the others on our side, can take him and his giant snake out…"

"Hmm…" Luna hummed. "I wouldn't think that any of us would want to date Voldemort or an overgrown wiggly serpent. Not many restaurants would welcome us."

For a moment, Harry wasn't sure how to react. Then, despite himself, he began to choke with laughter at the image Luna had conjured up with her words. He saw her smile, and he held her hand firmly, momentarily forgetting the shadows that had been filling his mind with dread.

"Tha-that's…not…what I meant!" Harry soon became sober again.

"I know." Luna's expression turned serious. "If you really have to face Voldemort…, would it help for me to come with you?"

Harry's mouth hung open. "Luna… Don't…. He ordered Cedric Diggory's death – just because he was with me when I was portkeyed out of that maze…"

"Well. The alternative is that we return to Hogwarts and force our enemy to come to us…"

"No! He'll kill us all! He, and the sheep he calls his followers… They'll slaughter everyone!" Harry protested.

"I'm not so sure, Harry. I think the dawn will bring some allies to us. Allies you may have forgotten about…" Luna gently tugged on his hand. "Please come back, Harry. Make _your_ rules as to how this battle runs – don't play by Voldemort's."

Indecision slowly sank into Harry's thoughts. Could there really be another way? Have Nagini and Voldemort killed first – then get Ron or Hermione to put him out of his misery, before the darkness tried to break out of him…?

"_Petrificus!"_

Startled by the sharp voice, Harry and Luna tried to dodge aside. Luna gave an _'Eek!"_ as her arm was hit - and she was sent flying to one side. Then, as Harry spun round to bear his wand upon the blond-haired youth who was now diving aside behind a bush, he was jumped upon by Pansy Parkinson. Tumbling to the ground, Harry's wand fell out of his grasp. Quickly, he tried to retrieve it…

He yelled as the cutting spell slashed across his shoulder blade, delaying him. Before he knew it, Pansy had seized his wand – and she and Draco Malfoy were covering him and Luna. Both the prisoners were now flat on the ground, but face-up and conscious, propped on their elbows. Luna's wand was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell…?" Harry spat at the two Slytherin pupils.

"About to turn back, were you, Potter?" Draco was not sneering for once – but his expression was still hard. "Tough – you're going to surrender to the Master."

"The…Master?" Harry repeated.

"He means the Dark Lord, of course – stupid." Pansy leered at Harry and Luna. "Both of you are coming with us. If you don't…" Her eyes gleamed in the light of her lit wand. "Well. Loony here will suffer."

A lump formed in Harry's throat. He glanced across at Luna. She looked frightened – but she was also still composed enough to stay focused on their captors.

"Between me, Ron, and Hermione, we've twice saved your life tonight, Malfoy!" Harry declared as evenly as possible. "And you are _still_ stupid enough to want to be Voldemort's golden boy?"

"Shut up! On your feet – both of you." Draco gestured with his wand for them to rise.

"I should have let you die, along with Crabbe." Harry gritted his teeth, as he pulled Luna up. "Don't you _care _about what we did for you?"

There was no flicker of hesitation on the other boy's face. "Crabbe will be buried, with honours, later. Now, move it! We have an appointment to keep." He forced Harry to walk ahead of him, at wand point.

"One moment, Draco…" Pansy walked up to Luna – and then abruptly slammed her fist into the younger girl's stomach, forcing her mouth open in both shock and pain. The Ravenclaw witch gasped for breath.

"Luna…!" Harry halted, dumbfounded by the sickening act of brutality he had just witnessed.

"That's for causing Professor Flitwick to put me in detention last week, you bitch!" Pansy snarled. "Don't you ever question my Prefect orders again!"

Luna staggered. Then she collapsed upon the ground, breathing heavily.

"Get up, Loony. Or I will hit you again – and levitate you with us!" There was a look of sheer malice on Pansy's unpleasant face.

"You evil…" Without thinking, Harry leapt out at Parkinson. Grabbing her, he spun her round so that he held her as a shield against Draco's attack. Pansy yelled as the stunning spell hit her. Harry still held onto her, though. Then, Luna forced herself to move, and she grabbed Harry's wand, as Pansy dropped it.

"_Ex…pelliarmus!"_ she panted.

Draco gave a cry as Anthony Goldstein's stolen wand was sent spinning from his hand. It sailed through the air towards the Whomping Willow. He turned and ran for it.

Harry automatically ran after his hated school nemesis. As Draco snatched up his wand, Harry crashed into him – and the two young men tumbled down the slope of the hill, heading out of control towards the dangerous tree. As they rolled over together, their hands fighting for control of Anthony's wand, it fired off a spell and struck the tree. Immediately, it creaked into animated life. One of its gnarled branches rose up and swung to a point above the two wizards, as they rolled to a halt against the bark of the huge willow.

Harry and Draco both saw the danger, as they scrambled back up upon their feet, trying to gather their breaths.

"_Move!"_

Shoving Draco back, Harry dived aside. The branch slammed into the ground – just missing its targets. The earth beneath them shook with the impact, and both of them lost their footing again.

But Draco still had control of the wand, and he seemed hell-bent on getting the better of Harry. He screamed his frustration at the darker-haired wizard, as the two of them ducked and dodged the swinging branches of the angry tree – a task made more difficult in the poor light. Draco fired petrification spells at the Whomping Willow. All that achieved was to make it more furious.

Harry's heart was pounding madly. He could hear Luna yelling his name – and, twisting and turning to avoid the ongoing onslaught from the massive tree, he sprinted towards her voice, a beacon in the madness of the night…

"No! _Petrificus!"_ Draco bellowed.

"Aagh!" Harry cried out as his lower leg was struck, and he fell – sprayed out, arms first – upon the hill slope. Groaning at his rough landing, he forced himself to turn over, to face Malfoy once more.

The blond-haired bully dodged another slam down from the Willow, and then ran over to Harry, wiping dirt from his face. His lips broke out into a cruel, gloating smile. "Now you are _really_ going to suffer, Potter!"

"Watch _out!" _Harry bellowed at him.

Draco only caught a glimpse of the largest branch swinging sideways towards him. Then he screamed, as the thick wood slammed into his tall body with the impact of a speeding Muggle car. His black school robe fluttered as he flew through the air and crashed into the nearest section of the school's enclosure wall. Satisfied that it had dealt with its agitators, the Whomping Willow creaked back to its usual resting position, and this time stayed still.

"Oh… No…!" Harry gasped, dumbfounded.

Luna half-ran down towards him, one hand rubbing her sore stomach.

"Luna… Are you?"

"I'll be fine, Harry. Thank goodness the tree didn't hit you!" Luna used her retrieved wand to unfreeze Harry's paralysed leg.

"Thanks… Now for Malfoy…" Harry breathed, nodding to the unmoving Slytherin boy.

The two of them carefully approached Draco. As they crouched down next to him, Harry was distracted by Luna's light, airy voice. She was frowning at the wand that she had snatched up from the Slytherin pupil.

"Draco must have had his wand confiscated."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I've won it off him at Malfoy Manor, when we clashed."

"Oh. I meant his replacement wand, Harry."

"Ahh…"

"This wand is Anthony Goldstein's… Draco and Pansy must have ambushed him," Luna told Harry, giving him a sad look. Then she held out a third wand – Draco's original wand, which Harry had been armed with when he came back to Hogwarts. "Pansy won't be needing this now."

"Thanks, Luna." He smiled at her, taking the wand back.

She smiled back. "Thank you for coming to my defence, when Pansy hit me, Harry."

The two friends focused their attention on Draco Malfoy, as they turned him over. Luna used her wand to create some light to see by.

Harry flinched. For a moment, Draco's eyes looked as if they were totally black…

"What is it, Harry?"

He glanced back at her, not sure what to say. When he looked down again at the injured wizard before him, the hated, arrogant bully of his school days had disappeared. Instead, there was now only a broken young man with multiple internal wounds.

"Wh…? Where am…? What…happened…!?" He coughed up blood, staining his dark school clothes. Draco looked bewildered as he saw the lightening, pre-dawn sky above him. "Why are we…at the Willow?"

"Malfoy… You stupid, concussed git…" Harry didn't know much about first aid, but he pulled the young man's shirt up and saw the blood and damage underneath… "Luna – he's broken his ribs! And he's bleeding – badly!" Harry fought to keep calm. He didn't feel he was succeeding.

"Ooh!" Luna joined Harry into trying whatever they could to heal the casualty before them. But now Draco was losing conscious. And there were tears on his face.

"No! Mother… Father… I'm sorry! I don't want to follow HIM anymore…" His hand weakly grabbed Harry's cuff. "I'm sorry…for what I've done…to you, Ha-Harry…"

The hand went limp. It slipped off Harry's jacket. Harry himself froze, suddenly unable to speak. The world started to swim around him.

He didn't know how long he was dazed. A minute maybe. Luna's gentle voice eventually reached him.

"I'm sorry, Harry… Draco's gone. I've closed his eyes." She paused. "Here's your cloak back."

"Why…? Why did and Pansy have to _hurt_ you?" he heard himself say. "The arrogant prat got himself killed by his own actions…"

"I know." Luna squeezed his hand - then looked down at the dead pupil before them. "His poor parents…"

"I'd better carry Draco. They need to see him…" Tucking his wand in his belt, he gave her a meaningful look.

"Luna… Please… Don't stop me, this time. I hesitated in my journey – and now yet another life has been lost."

She bowed her head, acknowledging his point.

Harry patted her shoulders - and then winced at the red handprints he was leaving on her purple jumper. "Thanks for being a good friend, Luna. I… I just wish I'd got to know you better."

She smiled sadly. "Likewise, Harry. If… If you are really not coming back, I hope you will be happy with your close ones. Like your parents and your godfather. Besides, we'll all see you again, you know. Sooner or later – when it's our turn to leave our lives behind. We can get to know each other as much as we like, then – and you can introduce me to Sirius and your parents." Luna timidly raised her hand. "I better see to Pansy."

Harry nodded, touched by her words. He raised his hand to mirror Luna's and watched as she walked backwards. He couldn't say anymore – and he turned round. Wiping aside his tears, he bent down to pick up Draco Malfoy's body…

A couple of minutes later, his slow, laboured walk had brought him into the midst of the silent Forbidden Forest. Draco's death had brought him no joy, and his still-warm body made him shudder.

He stopped.

_Luna said 'Your close ones'! My parents… Sirius… The Hallow we've not found – the Resurrection Stone…! Could it be…? Could it resurrect Draco?_

'_I open at the close'! Stupid, _stupid_ cryptic message of Dumbledore's! He meant 'I open at the _end of one's life_!_

Half-dropping Draco's body in his haste, Harry pulled out at the pouch around his neck, and got out the Snitch…

_He pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"_I thought he would come," said Voldemort_, eyeing the flames of the fire burning before him, in the middle of the forest clearing where the Death Eaters were gathered. _"But I was mistaken."_

"_You weren't,"_ Harry declared, mustering a note of defiance in his loud voice. Ignoring the collective gasp and stirring of the Death Eaters, mentally blocking out the protests of the captured Hagrid, Harry stepped forward, bearing the body of Draco in his arms.

Mrs Malfoy screamed.

She shot to her feet and bolted over to Harry – her cloak acting as a shield that blocked Harry from the gaze of the Dark Lord. "Draco! _Draco!_"

A moment later, Lucius Malfoy hurried to join his tearful wife's side. He snatched his son from Harry's arms and laid him down on the spot. Grabbing Narcissa's wand from its usual pocket, he cast the light spell and saw the damage Draco had taken.

"Nox…" Mr Malfoy slowly turned his now even-paler face to Harry, his shocked expression wide and questioning.

Harry hesitated. His parents and Sirius had told him, just minutes earlier, that the Resurrection Stone could not bring the dead back to life – even the recently departed…

"I'm sorry… The Whomping Willow hi-hit him," he stammered. "Draco tried to make sure that I came here. He…he was acting crazy! Like…like he wasn't exactly himself."

At Harry's words, Mrs Malfoy gasped and brought her face up sharply from her son's chest. She and her husband gave each other a long, questioning look that Harry couldn't interpret.

"You filthy blood-traitor!" Bellatrix Lestrange ran over to the Malfoys and levelled her wand at Harry. She looked ready to cut him down, there and then – but, remembering that her lord wanted to carry out that task himself, she managed to hold herself with an effort. "You've killed my favorite nephew!" she screeched at him, fury twisting her already-unpleasant features.

"No!" he protested. "He brought about his own fate!"

"You're going to be dead soon yourself, Potter-boy," Bellatrix spat, as though she hadn't heard him. "You'll join my worthless niece in death. Then that Mudblood Granger, and all those close to you… You will all _suffer_…"

"Tonks is still alive!" Harry snapped back, eager to spite her for what she did to Sirius. "And I hope she lives to see _you_ drop dead – you wretched excuse for a human being!"

Bellatrix blinked in surprise, startled by what she had just heard. The other Death Eaters also seemed taken aback by Harry's defiance, in spite of him standing before them, at their mercy.

But now Voldemort stood up. "Harry Potter…" the thin voice called out. "So good of you to face me, instead of us having to kill everyone shielding you…"

"Yeah…" In spite of his pounding heart, and his fear, Harry could not resist the opportunity. His lips trembled. "Because if our situations were reversed, you'll be willing to lay down your life to save your lapdog followers, wouldn't you!?"

Despite the situation, the captive Hagrid managed to chuckle at that one. The Death Eaters, meanwhile, were shocked at Harry's words. And their leader looked at though he had just been slapped around the face.

"Enough!" he roared. Voldemort strode towards his intended target. "Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa – get out of my way!"

"My Lord! Draco is…dead!" Mr Malfoy protested. His wife gave her leader a look of simmering rage at his insensitivity. Bellatrix, though, quickly moved aside for her beloved master.

"I do not care! I want my marked equal to _die!_" Voldemort roughly shoved Lucius aside. The Elder Wand, held in the pale hand, was aimed at Harry – who nervously took several steps back…

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light from the Elder Wand, and the world vanished from Harry's vision…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

**The Dark Lord Takes A Fall**

_Author's note: The partnerships stated should be interpreted for the most part as close friends/family, rather than romantic ties. The reason will become clear by Chapter 5._

"_The boy…is he dead?"_ Voldemort's voice seemed to wheeze.

A woman's hand pulled back Harry's eyelid, as he lay on the floor of the forest clearing. She saw his pupil as it shifted, reacting to the light of the approaching dawn. Felt his heartbeat…

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy cried out.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry winced as he heard Professor McGonagall's piercing scream, as Hagrid carried him to the courtyard before the school's Entrance hall, flanked by Voldemort, the now-unshielded Nagini, and the rest of the remaining Death Eater forces. He heard the terrified cries of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Heard the lie from Voldemort's lips that Harry was killed whilst attempting to escape from the grounds of Hogwarts.

And then the dam broke.

The cavalry muster of Gwawp, Buckbeak, and the centaurs – led by Professor Slughorn – charged in. Harry was taken aback to see a score of Slytherin pupils running with them – determination etched on their faces as they fired hexes and blast spells at the Death Eaters and the giants guarding them.

Chaos broke out. Harry leapt out from where Hagrid had laid him – and then covered himself with the Invisibility Cloak. Bearing the sword of Godric Gryffindor, Neville bounded across to the weaving, twisting Nagini. Dodging her deadly strike, he swung his arms purposefully, and severed the giant serpent's head. Harry smiled with grim satisfaction as he and his friends witnessed the destruction of Voldemort's last Horcrux – and saw the screaming face of the ultimate monster himself, before Voldemort's body gave a deep spasm. He clutched at his chest, realizing that his precious hold on life was now hanging by a thread…

The battle raged on. McNair was thrown into a wall, head-first by Hagrid – the impact resulting in his death. Goyle and Crabbe Seniors – plus a female Death Eater - were crushed by the collective pounding hooves of a revived Firenze and his kindred centaurs Bane and Magorian. More Death Eaters had their last spells die on their tongues as they were cut down by centaur arrows. An enemy giant – already blinded by Buckbeak - crashed in the courtyard, brought down by the chain-wrapping spell efforts of Horace Slughorn and the Slytherin pupils he was directing. And another giant was having her face and swinging arms slashed at by the claws of the Thestrals swooping down at her.

Harry's heart soared. Finally, Voldemort and his followers were discovering the true extent of the collective rage they had provoked…

The Dark Lord and the panicking Death Eaters found themselves forced into the school by the tide pressing against them. Some of the black-clads tried to regroup in the ground-floor corridors. But here, Arthur and Percy Weasley took down Pius Thicknesse; Rockwood fell to Aberforth Dumbledore's stunner; and the charge of the house-elves, with their knives and pans set upon the dark-hearted witches and wizards, blocking them in and bringing them down…

Elsewhere, the most important Death Eaters were retreating up the main staircases – flights of which were now moving of their own violation once more. Fenrir Greyback was acting as the rearguard for Bellatrix and her barely-recovered master, as they staggered on.

And then Harry saw the Lupins – Remus and Nymphadora – together on the lowest flight of the same staircase that Greyback was on. The two werewolves glared at each other, whilst the revived Nymphadora had her steely gaze fixated upon her Aunt Bellatrix, who in turn halted her ascent, as she saw who was on her trail…

"_You!_ You should be dead, pathetic niece!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Fenrir! Tear them apart!" she ordered.

"With pleasure…," Greyback rumbled, smacking his lips with the tip of his rough tongue. Quickly casting off his clothes, he exposed his bare neck and hairy chest – which was now beginning to bristle with the growth of further hairs. The onset of his grey fur.

"_Petrificus!"_ Tonks cried out. But the blast from her aimed wand was absorbed by the loose brass collar hanging around Fenrir's broadening, fur-sprouting neck. The werewolf laughed mockingly.

"It's a spell-dampening charm, Dora! This will require another approach…" Lupin closed his eyes and concentrated. His eyes then snapped open, glowing yellow.

Unable to get past the crowd of Hogwarts defenders around him, Harry watched the scene - horrified and fascinated in equal measure. There were screams from the nearest Death Eaters and pupils, as Fenrir and Lupin steadily transformed into wolf men. Two perfect blends of wolf and human physiques, with Professor Lupin's change slowly catching up with his werewolf maker. Clothes tore and ripped, then fell upon the steps and stair landings, whilst grey and brown pelts enveloped the fighters. Bones, ligaments, and muscles snapped, buckled, and twisted to allow tails, claws, and fangs to grow into place.

Harry was stunned. Remus, changing of his own accord, and during the day? How…?

He got his answer in the next few seconds.

A flicker of doubt passed across Fenrir's baleful, thick set eyes, as he regarded his one-time victim. "So…, you have accepted your beast at last…," he rumbled. He raised his front claws in readiness for their duel. "I amm still stronnger than you – pupp!"

"Remus! Be careful!" Tonks called out to her husband.

He appraised her with his lupine eyes, and gave a slow, measured nod – and then turned, shrugging off the remains of his clothes and torn shoes, before bounding up the staircase to tackle his hated maker on the staircase. They clashed together.

On the adjacent staircase, one level up, Voldemort and Bellatrix were still steadily retreating – their attention focused on blocking the hexes and spells fired at them by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra, plus Mrs Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry's heart leapt into his throat, as he also saw, closing in, several members of the DA – including Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Cho, Justin, Michael, Ernie and Hannah.

Everyone on the staircase nearest to him, though, was now giving the two wolf men a wide berth, as they lashed out at each other with their sharp claws and lunging jaws. Blood was splattered against the rails and steps – and Harry thought back to Lavender Brown, who he had last seen hours ago, apparently injured by Greyback.

The frenetic scrap continued. Lupin had now maneuvered himself around Greyback, hoping to gain the advantage of height over the larger werewolf and force him back down the steps. But Greyback's greater fighting expertise in his halfway form was enabling him to make Lupin retreat up the stairs, instead.

Then the section of the staircase they were on swung aside, leaving the upper end of the flight exposed to mid-air, and creating the possibility of someone falling to the bottom of the enormous stairwell. A possibility that Greyback was now exploiting, as he fought and forced Remus Lupin back towards the end of the steps – like a pirate compelling his victim to walk the plank, to fall into shark-infested waters…

"No!" Nymphadora raced up the staircase, closing in on the wolf men. When she had reached the flight below them, she fired off a spell at the grey-furred beast – only for her magic to be deflected and absorbed again by the brass collar now tightly encircled around Greyback's neck.

The larger werewolf paused in his wrestling match against Lupin – holding back the lupine head of the struggling, snarling Professor with apparent ease. He gave an animal snigger, as he took in the fear and despair on Tonks's face.

"Let…him…_go_!"

Tonks's hair had just turned a vivid scarlet – and Harry, now able to reach the staircase himself, thought that he had never seen the witch look, or sound, more dangerous.

It was nothing compared to what was about to happen.

"Certainly… Once he's hannging over thur eddge…" Greyback's lips broke into a leering snarl. At that moment, the slow-moving flight 'clicked' into its position with the new landing. The larger wolf man then applied his full attention to his brown-furred opponent. Caught in a wrestle hold that he couldn't break, Lupin gradually found himself being twisted to one side, and he panicked. Soon he would be pushed over the stair rail…

"Face me – you _dog_!" Tonks challenged him. Her voice was guttural.

As he ran up the stairs, Harry skidded to a halt. Both he and Greyback watched, transfixed, as Nymphadora Tonks opened her closed eyes to reveal orbs the same colour as her lupine husband. As her ears and jaw stretched into wolf like forms, she dropped her wand and tore her clothes apart with lengthening nails, exposing human skin that was sprouting a wave of orange-hued hairs that joined up to provide her with a pelt. A half-healed bite mark on her shoulder disappeared beneath the sweeping cascade of her fur – and her bones stretched, cracked, and popped into new positions, whilst she swiftly transformed into a fully-fledged wolf woman, her change accelerated by her fury.

Amidst Harry's shock – both at Tonks's transformation, and at the speed of it – another thought made him smile.

_Even as a werewolf, her hair changes colour…_

And so it was – her cranial fur switching to scarlet in her anger, as she charged on her digitigrade lupine legs with a confidence that betrayed the fact that she had changed before.

And with the distraction provided by his wife, Remus Lupin switched tactics whilst Greyback wasn't looking, using his lower leg to strike at the vicious werewolf's calf muscle, sweeping him off balance.

Greyback roared and fought back. But now he had two of his kind tackling him from opposite sides. Despite his efforts, the Lupins got past his guard and showed him the meaning of retribution, as they clashed on the next landing. Although Tonks crashed into the enemy werewolf, unbalancing him, as she sank her fangs deep into his hip - it was Remus himself who tore out Fenrir Greyback's throat, and shoved Voldemort's werewolf ally, sending him crashing into a marble statue. Greyback gave the two other werewolves a look of astonishment, even as he tried to stem the flow of his blood from his mortal wound.

Then the floor shuddered as he twisted and fell down, never to rise again.

Seeing her hated niece cheat death again, Bellatrix Lestrange gave a piercing cry of frustration. Her yell turned into a scream of panic, seeing the Lupins race up the staircase towards her and the other Death Eaters, with Greyback's blood dripping from their bared jaws.

Still under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry raced up the staircase after them, followed by a flood of other pupils determined to see the battle through to the end. To exact justice upon the Death Eaters now that the tables had finally been turned against Voldemort and his depraved followers. To prevent any of them from escaping…

Bellatrix was now no longer concerned about defending her retreating master. Instead, she advanced through the throng of Death Eaters and Hogwarts defenders currently engaged in hand-to-hand combat around her. Roughly pushing them aside, the Goth-like witch grinned maliciously as she cleared the way for her to aim her wand at the orange-and-pink furred werewolf that was bounding up the staircase, keeping level with her mate whilst they reached the middle levels of the stairs on their four paws…

His blood pounding in his head, Harry pushed himself harder.

_She took Sirius from me… I will NOT let her kill Remus and Tonks too!_

Then, with a 'click', the flight of steps Bellatrix had just reached started to move. She swayed, gasped – and then jumped back onto the landing she'd crossed over. She laughed mockingly at the Lupins – seeing the werewolves halting as they reached a dead end, with the flight of stairs they were on swinging into the middle of the great stairwell.

Tonks snarled, her human and lupine natures clashing, as her animal instincts compelled her to jump the widening gap in order to leap upon her crazed aunt, whilst her calculating mind told her that it was too dangerous. That Bellatrix would not miss striking her this time – leap or no leap.

"Good riddance, you pathetic blood-traitor of a niece! Eat my Killing Curse, doggy!" Bellatrix jeered.

"Eat this!"

There was a blur of something small whirring through the air. Then the object embedded itself in the back of the black-clad witch. Her jaw dropped, and her dark eyes were wide with shock.

Harry's heart soared, as he skidded to a halt, close behind the lupine Lupins. He saw Bellatrix's wand arm shake. She forced herself to raise it again, before stiffly turning round to face her attacker, who was emerging from the passageway behind her – having got there via another staircase.

It was Neville Longbottom.

He bore a cut to his head, and was no longer wielding the sword of Godric Gryffindor, but he had another throwing knife ready in one hand and his wand in another.

"Long…bottom?" Bellatrix croaked. She no longer looked sure of herself. In fact, she was making an effort just to stand, fighting the agony crippling her.

"Yeah… This is for my parents, you sick-minded psycho! I've been practicing my throwing aim, after hearing about what you did to Dobby... _Dumbledore's Army!"_

Two wands were aimed at each other's owners. Neville's fired first.

"_Confringo!"_

Bellatrix screamed as the blasting curse shattered the stonework at her feet. Flung backwards by the explosion, she tumbled into the stairwell, spinning head over heels – her wand falling with her. The piercing wail of Voldemort's lieutenant filled the air over the collective noise of the ongoing fighting, and her cry was only silenced as she slammed into the flagstones far below. Harry glanced down at the broken, black figure, and gave a grim smile of satisfaction. The pupils who had witnessed Bellatrix's defeat cheered, almost deafening the bellow of fury from high above…

Harry shot his gaze back up. The pale face of Voldemort, his face twisted with demonic fury, disappeared into a corridor that led above the Great Hall. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn chased after him. Mrs Weasley blasted Donohov into a wall, which he then slid down, defeated – then sprinted after the teachers. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and several other pupils then joined the fray.

With the flight of stairs now connected to a new landing, the Lupins raced on upwards with Harry, acting as his advance guard. Remus glanced back at him and grinned, letting him know that the Invisibility Cloak was no defence against a werewolf's nose – but also that Harry had nothing to fear from him or Tonks.

Harry's blood sang. His heart pounded with anticipation.

_Now it comes down to me and the last monster!_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The crowd trapped Voldemort in the Charms classroom, above the Great Hall. The Dark Lord was moving slower, and the house teachers had spread themselves out around the further edges of the room, casting Shield Charms to defend themselves and those surrounding them, as the pupils and other defenders of the school surrounded the last of the enemy, keeping to the sides. There was an exchange of deflected spell blasts – and half of the tables in the classroom were blown up.

Voldemort hissed, and spun round. Seeking a way out, but seeing none. Only finding the determined, hardened expressions of his enemies encircling him.

Then the Lupins bounded in, snarling. Harry yanked off the Invisibility Cloak. He heard the screams of relief, saw the delighted expressions of the crowd, and took in the relief on the faces of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Everyone – keep away from _him_!" he called out. "I don't want anyone else to die for me."

"You lie, Potter! Until this night you have been hiding behind the robes of wizards, who were better than you. Wizards who are now dead…," Voldemort rasped. "And now I will finish you, and everyone here will see it – then acknowledge me as their rul…"

"_I'm lying?"_ Harry shouted back, as he stepped forward into the circle, shaking with anger as he and Voldemort slowly paced each other around the remains of the desks in the centre of the room. "According to you, I was trying to escape the grounds as a coward - when I actually forced myself to face you and your scummy followers! Have you ever do anything to equal that level of bravery, Snakeface? No, thought not…!"

"You insult me…" The thin voice rose above its usual pitch, promising vengeance.

"Shut up! _You_ are the Prince of Lies! Of propaganda. Of forcing your obnoxious, narrow-minded, bigoted, misguided beliefs down everyone's throats!" Harry spat. "How about 'Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to Peaceful, Pure-Blood Society', which your reformed Ministry was trotting out? Nothing about 'The Dangers Death Eaters and their Demented Master Pose to Peaceful Muggles and Magical Folk', I noticed! You ultimately wouldn't be able to rule the world, anyway! You know nothing about dealing with the problems of Muggle society."

Voldemort's reptilian nostrils flared. "Silence! Mudbloods are…"

"…Non-existent! There's only the human race – with a small percentage who can cast magic. You want the British wizarding society to be cruel and elitist, with only a small breeding pool? Go ahead – you'll soon be producing village idiots, Riddle!"

"You dare to call me that…?"

"YES!" Harry kept his green eyes locked on Voldemort's red ones, as they paced back and forth in-between the rows of the broken desks. "Let's make everyone here aware! The monster before us is Tom Riddle Junior, who hates ordinary people because his father was a Muggle. A Muggle who was lured into a romantic tryst with Tom's witch mother, thanks to love potions."

The pupils gasped. Harry idly wondered if Romilda Vane was amongst them – the girl who tried to ensnare him with a love potion, the year before. But he kept his attention on Voldemort, who now looked furious as his mouth moved.

"And that man deserted my mother! Left her to die, after I was born…"

"That's why you scorn love! And you killed your father, out of spite. You went on to kill so many people who didn't deserve it – my parents being just two of them." Harry paused - then he plowed on, keeping Voldemort at bay with his words.

"You thought you had Dumbledore killed, too. But he arranged his death in advance with Severus Snape, who you also had slain…!"

"_What!?"_ Voldemort's lips pulled back, in his shock. Around them, the crowd reeled from the news of Snape's death.

So Harry went on to explain the true loyalties of Severus Snape, and how the ownership of the Elder Wand was won. As he spoke, Harry caught a glimpse of the Malfoys, who were escorted in at wand point by Professor Vector, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass.

"_Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true Master of the Elder Wand,"_ Harry concluded.

Voldemort stood still. Deathly still. The only sound he made was his wheezing breath. He raised the Elder Wand in his left hand…

And then lowered it again.

Suddenly, he turned and ran for the nearest pupil. Hannah Abbott yelped, and backpedalled. Ernie and Justin shielded her.

"_Aaaggghhh!"_ Voldemort cried out. He felt his neck, and was astonished to find a bleeding slash mark there. The result of a hex. He leveled his gaze at his attacker, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"You will never kill or hurt _anyone_ EVER again…, Tom Riddle Junior," she declared firmly, her eyes blazing with barely-held fury.

Voldemort bellowed, turned, and fired his wand at Harry. _"Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort's stunning spell was turned back on him, as the Elder Wand was sent spinning into the air by Harry's magic.

The Dark Lord staggered, but did not collapse. Instead, grabbing his wand from the floor, he barked a desperate challenge, as he tried to hide the shocked expression on his pale face.

"You will surrender to me, Harry Potter. _All_ of you will surrender! Or I will kill you – one, by one!"

"Wait!" Harry yelled. "About the prophecy, Riddle. That one of us has to kill the other…"

"Yes…?"

Harry shrugged. "That prophecy led to my parents being killed. So I'll just say this. To hell with the prophecy! On the other hand… There are people here who've lost their loved ones, because of you and your spineless followers." He looked around at the crowd. "Go on! Let Riddle know _exactly_ what you think of his 'New World' of blood-purity, of fascism, of tyranny, that he wants to force upon you…"

Mrs Weasley was first. Her wand flashed, and Voldemort gave a grunt of pain as a slash mark appeared across his stomach.

"That's for Fred, you despicable…horror!"

"This is for my dear aunt." Susan Bones spoke softly – but her wand aim was true, and Voldemort screamed as his ear was sliced. He pressed his non-wand hand against it, and felt the onset of blood.

A tearful-looking Hannah Abbott raised her wand. "This is with compliments from…my mother!" And she too fired a hex – striking the Dark Lord's knee. He fell down; his eyes wide open in astonishment, and pain.

Harry stepped back into the throng of fighters. Courage spread through the pupils, stinging Voldemort from every direction as he determinedly held onto his wand – trying to focus, to kill someone, to take their wand and use it to finish off the Potter brat forever…

But he could not fight past the barrage of magic striking him again and again – making him pay, piece by piece for his crimes. Instead, he managed to fire off a blasting spell, destroying the nearest desk and damaging the stonework underneath. Several pupils screamed and back-pedalled in their panic.

"Fight on!" Professor Slughorn rallied them to keep their nerve.

And so they did. More hexes hit Voldemort, preventing him from unleashing his next spell. Within the minute his robes looked set to fall off him as frayed ribbons.

"Lucius! Narcissa! Help me! I command you…," he raged.

And finally Lucius Malfoy lost his fear of his master. Snatching a wand from Daphne Greengrass, he stepped forward. The collective attack abruptly stopped.

The two men locked eyes with each other. Voldemort was down on his knees, just inches away from the cracked floor.

"My son is dead, because of you…!" Mr Malfoy breathed. "I thought you would deliver us a better world – instead, you gave us hell on earth! His haggard features darkened with fury. _"Expulso!"_

Voldemort's eyes widened with horror. _"NO…!"_

The floor gave way as the blast struck it. His face and chest bleeding from the attack he'd just sustained, Voldemort screamed, disappearing through the crumbling stonework – and dropped into the Great Hall below, his hands failing to secure a hold on the disintegrating stones. Through the wide gap, Harry and many others saw the Dark Lord tumble out of control through the rays of sunlight streaming in at an angle through the south-facing windows. Then came the 'thud' as Voldemort landed in a clear spot, next to the deceased. Poppy Pomfrey and her medic team yelled – but kept themselves back. Within seconds, the frozen, horrified expression of Voldemort's pale face began to blur, as his last tenuous grip on life was finally broken – as broken as his shattered skull.

Harry and his friends and allies stood around the jagged hole in silence, bearing witness as their hated enemy gradually crumbled into first ashes, then dust, and finally nothing but torn robes…

Then the moment broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts – staff, pupils, and the DA, all burst into cheers and tears of relief. Harry turned, to see Remus and Nymphadora Lupin shifting back into human form now that the time to relax their guard had finally arrived. They looked somewhat embarrassed as their bare skin began to show once more…

Harry grinned and conjured up a pair of robes for them with his wand. "Here you go, guys."

Thanks Harry." Lupin winked at him. "Well done! We're proud of you. Your parents would be proud of you… And Padfoot, too."

"I know they are." Harry nodded, thinking back to his meeting from the night before with his parents and Sirius.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks smiled.

Harry turned to face the rest of those gathered. It seemed that everyone wanted to slap his shoulder or shake his hand. Once he was past the initial wave of his admirers, he walked over to Ginny, and gave her a tight hug and a kiss which she returned. She grinned back, and presented him with the Elder Wand that Voldemort had dropped as he had taken his last fall.

"We all owe you a great debt, Harry!" Ginny's eyes were moist. "But I can give you this, for starters!"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want the Elder Wand. It can go back into Dumbledore's tomb. Somewhere it can't do any more harm… Right now, all I want is my friends – and then some peace and privacy!" He took Ginny's hand.

"You're on, Harry!" Ginny smiled.

And so, with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna forming a barrier around him, Harry went to get some much needed rest and recuperation, as he began life without Voldemort…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

As evening approached, the clearing up work at Hogwarts was still ongoing. Amongst the Ministry officials called in by Kingsley Shacklebolt, a pair of aurors were shifting through the debris of a collapsed building at the edge of Hogsmeade. The last of the giants fighting for the Death Eaters had tried to escape when the tide of the battle had turned, and Gwarp had clubbed the enemy giant, causing it to fall down dead upon the house.

"Hey! We've got someone here!" the first of the aurors called out to her colleague, as she cleared away a pile of fallen masonry – using both her hands and her magic to levitate the stones away.

The second auror glanced again at the corpse of the giant they had earlier rolled aside. Trying to ignore the stench that was gradually getting worse, he hurried over from the part of the building he'd been unearthing.

"Hey, Lacey. I hate to be the one who has to bury him!" the male auror jested, nodding at the giant. He turned his attention to the rubble and debris before them. Squinting, he managed to see a black-gloved hand and – just out of its reach – a wand. "Right…," he trailed off.

"Shut up with your jokes, Lenny – and let's find out who this body belongs to!" the female auror snapped, her tone starchy. Between them, they exposed - then pulled out - a dark-clad figure who was wearing a leather mask with a visor, which they carefully removed…

"Blasted Death Eater! No pupil reaction to my lit wand… Alive, though" Lacey stood up from checking the cloaked figure's eyes and heartbeat. Okay – I've got this scum's wand. Let's conjure up a stretcher, and we'll get this one to the makeshift hospital tent in the school grounds…"

As Lacey and Lenny started to clear a level space in order to lay out the stretcher, the Death Eater opened one eye and angled the head to check on the preoccupied aurors. They weren't watching…

_Good._

Making slight, silent movements, the figure tested its muscles, feeling for broken bones and other injuries. There didn't appear to be anything serious – only the bruises sustained when the building had collapsed.

_Evening… I have lost most of the day. These fools have woken me up with their work and inane chatter…_

Next, the outstretched hand reached into a robe pocket and brought out some Decoy Detonators, which were then released.

The two tiny animated figures ran across the debris of fallen wood and bricks. When they reached the pair of aurors, they exploded with a loud _'bang'_. The black clay-like fragments splattered over the back of Lenny, startling him.

"What the…?" He spun round from the stretcher.

Quick as a flash, the prone Death Eater twisted into an attack position. A spare wand was held in one hand.

"_Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Lassoarmus!" _The voice barked with authority, and with the speed of a Muggle machine gun…

The female auror was raising her wand, when the red beam hit her – sending her crashing into the wall behind, where she gave a short yell of protest, before sliding down the brickwork. Meanwhile, Lenny had his wand knocked out of his grasp by the second spell. Sucking in his breath, he turned and dived towards it – but immediately a rope-like stand of magical light had snaked around his ankle.

"_Contract!" _the Death Eater rasped.

Lenny cried out, startled. The beam connecting his ensnared ankle to the wand of his assailant contracted, pulling the male auror back out of the reach of his wand – yanking him towards the unmasked Death Eater. Lenny turned around, ready to defend himself with his own hands – only to face a tiny pistol, complete with an attached silencer, being levelled at him. It was being held in the other hand of the enemy…

"NO!"

_Phuut!_

The pistol was fired. Lenny's eyes were frozen in shock. Above them, in the centre of his forehead, a third eye had suddenly formed. An eye without a pupil or lid. Only a circle which oozed blood…

Tenebrae smiled. Muggles were, in general, way inferior to magic users – but _so_ much could be learnt from them in the art of weapons craft and assassination. Add a permanent shrinking charm, and you had an instant weapon to fire alongside your wand.

_Now for some answers…!_

Getting up, the assassin donned the red leather mask, before striding over to the female auror and revived her. The Cruciatus Curse forced Lacey to spill the news about what had happened during the lost day. And so Tenebrae learnt that witches and wizards throughout the nation were celebrating the declaration of Voldemort's death…

With a roar of anger that nearly matched that of the Master's, the masked killer then shot Lacey dead.

_Potter will pay for this!_

With the confiscated wand now reclaimed, the Death Eater left the two bodies under re-churned piles of rubble, and clambered over the remains of one of the building's walls.

_Bang! Bang! BANG!_

_What…!?_

The assassin was distracted by a shower of fireworks launched from the school. They exploded and the sparks reformed themselves into a message.

_Voldemort is dead__!_

The next explosion formed a picture of a sword decapitating a giant snake. That was followed by the formation of the Hogwarts crest in its four colours – united in victory.

Tenebrae clenched a black gloved fist in anger. The shock and fury slowly – very slowly – abated. Taking a deep, calming breath, Tenebrae focused and thought again as a professional. Targeting the boy tonight would be futile. He would be too well protected by his friends…

_And I need to regain my strength, before I can strike effectively at Potter. I must hide, and plan, and wait…_

Mindful of the injuries sustained when the building collapsed, the killer carefully left the scene, and melted into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

**Crisis**

21 May 1998

Darcey Jardane emerged from the cellar of the Hogs Head pub. Carrying a crate of beer bottles, she then stocked up the magically-enhanced cooler containers behind the bar. With that done, she sighed and flicked away a lock of her ginger hair, which was hanging over her left eyebrow. She rested her aching muscles, as she sat on a seat on her side of the bar counter.

"You alright, girl?"

The gruff voice came from the old, stout man standing at the bar, on the staff side.

She nodded. "Just a bit worn down, Aberforth. I've been on the go for a while."

Aberforth Dumbledore – brother to the former headmaster of Hogwarts – ran his eyes over the haggard-looking face of his younger barmaid.

"Git yourself some rest then, Darcey. Me and Rochelle can look after the place. Not much trade, for a Thursday…"

"Not much trade at all, these days, given that the war is over. It seems that nobody has the energy left to celebrate now," the other barmaid commented drily, as she walked past the tables and the fireplace, joining the other staff present.

"That's because of the funerals going on now. People have to come to terms with whom they have lost," a rather-prissy voice spoke up.

Darcey raised her face to take in the newcomer, standing on the customer side of the bar. The latest speaker was a bushy brown-haired witch in her late teens, dressed casually in jeans, a patterned blouse, and with a multi-coloured scarf underneath her demin jacket. The girl then turned to Aberforth, smiled, and addressed him. "Hello again, Mr Dumbledore."

The landlord's lips twitched. He stepped forward and shook the witch's hand. "Good to see you, Miss Granger!" he responded. "So, are those two lads of yours coming here, too?"

The dark-skinned, tall barmaid named Rochelle arched an eyebrow. "Hermione Granger, I assume?"

Darcey's face lit up, and she quickly rose from her seat. "Ooh, yes! Mr Dumbledore told us he'd invited Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter over for a drink tonight. Remember, Rochelle?"

"I believe he said something to that effect. More than once." Rochelle did not smile, as she moved in to serve Hermione. She moved gracefully under her heavy, navy-blue coloured skirt and matching blouse.

"No! Let me do it!" Darcey smiled, gushing at Hermione. "Well. We're…honoured to have you here tonight. We could do with more custom from your fellow war heroes, to brighten things up in our humble establishment."

Hermione took a look around the customer area of the Hogs Head. The few customers who were in were generally male, and scruffy-looking. A couple of shady characters raised her faces from their game of Wizards Chess, and gave her an unfriendly glare. She shuddered, and return her attention to the twenty-something, ginger-haired, simpering barmaid before her.

"I haven't seen you around Hogsmeade before, have I? I like your name though, Darcey…" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I've started here about January! So, what can I get you, Miss?"

"A Gillywater for me, please."

"That'll be on the house, Darcey," Aberforth called out. "And the two boys get a free drink too. When they get here. It's not yet the time we agreed on."

"You're the boss, Aberforth…" Darcey served Hermione, who turned down the plastic umbrella that was about to be added to the drink. "So… We'll get to see Ron and Harry, will we? I've never seen them outside of a newspaper! Are they as handsome in the flesh?" The barmaid gave a giggle.

Hermione started to blush. "Er… Yes. They are. But I wouldn't try chatting them up. All three of us have been at a funeral today… Ron's brother, Fred, died during the big battle here, you see…"

Darcey's round face took on the expression of a sad puppy. "Oh! That's… I'm so sorry! How come you're not with them, now?"

"Well. Mr Dumbledore's invitation for us to come for drinks wasn't until eight o'clock. That's another forty minutes away. Harry and Ron are at the Reception at the Weasley's home, right now. Ron's parents were expecting to receive so many relations that it seemed certain there wouldn't be enough space for everyone. Or food. When I planned things out earlier, I'd thought I would leave out going to the Reception - and instead get changed after the service, and squeeze in a quick meal here." Hermione took a sip of her drink – then ran her brown eyes over the food menu displayed on the bar counter. "A Cornish Pixie pasty for me, please. With potatoes and peas."

"That'll be on the house too…," Aberforth piped up.

Rochelle's expression darkened. "We're not exactly making much money these days…" she muttered.

"That's enough, Rochelle! Missy here deserves our thanks for her part in bringing down that nutjob and his followers!"

"No charge! Right… I'll just give your order to our kitchen cook… Ooh!" Darcey had started to walk off, only to stagger. Aberforth quickly moved in and took hold of the young woman's arm.

"What's wrong with you, girl?"

"Sorry, sir… I just felt a bit faint for a moment there." The somewhat-ditzy witch raised a hand to her temple.

"You better finish shift then. Right now. Git some rest."

"Well… I could do with a lie-down, I suppose…"

Aberforth Dumbledore shot a glance across to the middle-aged barmaid. "Rochelle, deliver Miss Granger's food order to Darius, will you? I'll make sure Darcey here is comfortable…" And with that the owner of the Hogs Head left the bar area with Darcey in hand.

Rochelle sighed, and rolled her eyes. Hermione tried to hold back the grin of understanding that was forming on her face.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

At about ten past eight, Hermione drained the final dregs of her large Gillywater and idly stabbed the last peas on her plate with her fork. Then Harry and Ron entered the pub and came over to greet her. Hermione got up and hugged them. Her embrace of Ron, Harry noted with satisfaction, was noticeably longer.

The trio sat down and got talking about the funeral reception. After a few minutes, Aberforth Dumbledore re-appeared and sat down with them, bringing over an ice bucket packed with four opened butterbeers which he placed in the centre of the square wooden table.

"Hold your wallets, you kids. It's a thank you for all you've been through! I've just popped these open."

"Thanks, Aberforth." Harry got the bottles out and passed them round to everyone. "How are you keeping?"

"Good enough." The curmudgeonly wizard grunted. "But business isn't much. The war may be over, but the cheer hasn't spread to my coffers yet! Hope there'll be a better atmosphere all round, come the new school year."

"I'll second that," Ron remarked. He sipped at his butterbeer directly from the bottle, as did the landlord. Hermione frowned.

Aberforth lowered his bottle and gave a laugh at the witch's expression. He called for Rochelle to bring over some beer glasses to the table, which she promptly did, before returning to the bar.

"Well… Your good health, lads. Missy…," Aberforth declared.

The four of them then clanked their glasses and bottles together.

"Is Darcey all right, Mr Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, wiping the froth off her lips.

"Darcey?" Harry spoke up.

Hermione filled him and Ron in on what had happened earlier.

The landlord waved his hand dismissively. "Darcey gets a bit giddy from time to time, that one. She'll be fine - she's gone to her lodgings in Hogsmeade." Aberforth paused, and then looked at Ron. "Sorry 'bout your brother, kid. I hope… Hope the day wasn't too hard on you."

Ron seemed somewhat listless, but he nodded. "Thanks. It's Mum and Dad, and George who've taken it the worst. Percy too, surprisingly."

"That's not so unlikely, Ron," Hermione pointed out. "Percy didn't have much contact with your family for about the last four years. And when he apologised to your family properly…"

"…He saw Fred die, later that same night," Harry added, remembering the scene all too well. He took a swig of his drink, wishing he could somehow wash away the reoccurring nightmare in his mind. Maybe if he read up on extracting memories, or got someone to modify his memory – just to take away a little of the pain he still felt…

Hermione took in the pensive look on his face. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yeah. Just thinking of Fred. And about Ginny… I wish she'd come with us, instead of staying at the Burrow – would've done her good to get a change of scenery… I'm glad that we arranged to meet up with you tonight, Aberforth."

"Couldn't stay too long at the Weasley's place, I suppose. Too depressing?" the older wizard raised an eyebrow.

"Too right. Despite the relatives there, it feels a bit too quiet, now that Fred and George can't get up to any more joint mischief." Ron gave a hollow smile. He flicked his eyes to the ceiling - then raised his bottle in the air. "Here's to you, brother. Merlin - you and George were annoying together! But I'd rather have those days all over again, compared to now…"

Hermione rubbed Ron's shoulder reassuringly. Then she and Harry joined in with Ron's toast.

"To Fred!"

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore's gruff brother spoke again. "So… What's next for you three? You lot going on holiday after what you all bin through? Looking for work? Or what?"

Harry didn't raise his eyes from the bottom of his glass. "We're staying at Hogwarts for now. Have been for the last few days. Just helping the staff and the aurors with clearing up the damage from the battle."

"It does feel rather good to tidy up the depressing mess," Hermione opinioned. "But that's as far as we've really decided. We still need to sort out our careers…"

"Hermione… Not now," Ron cautioned her.

"Well, we do have to plan out our futures, Ron…"

"Personally, I like the sound of your holiday suggestion, Aberforth," Harry cut in, eager to prevent his friends from bickering. "Not sure where to go…"

"Hmm…" Hermione interlaced her fingers together and rubbed her thumbs against each other. "I've still got to track down my parents yet. Crookshanks is with them, as well…"

"Oh, yeah! And restore your parents' memories too, now that the war's finished." Ron looked across at her, perking up. He narrowed his eyes in thought. "A holiday sounds good to me! What's Australia like, Hermione?"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

About an hour later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. The three of them and Aberforth had talked about different people and various subjects. Reluctantly, and in order to fill in a gap in the conversation, Harry revealed what he had already told Ron and Hermione – his 'near-death' encounter with Professor Dumbledore. Aberforth had listened with apparent interest, but then he had made his excuses, biding them tonight – before disappearing behind the bar. Soon after that, the trio left.

As they reached the bridge leading to the entrance courtyard, Harry stopped to gaze at the stars overhead. His friends halted too.

"Harry… You alright, mate?" Ron stood next to him. "I noticed you didn't finish your drink."

"Didn't really feel like having it all, Ron. And yeah – I'll be okay. Just enjoying some tranquility. Eldred Worple got my goat, when we bumped into him in Hogsmeade, just back there…"

"…Wanting you to give him the chance to write your biography. Again," Hermione huffed. "He got the hint when we all pointed our wands at him, though…"

Ron laughed. "His little legs couldn't move fast enough!"

"But please don't let people like that get to you, Harry," added Hermione.

"But that's just it, Hermione. They do!" Harry snapped, turning round suddenly, making Ron jump. "I'm fed up with the autograph hunters, and the Daily Prophet and independent journalists trying to jostle up to get an exclusive interview with me! According to your dad, Ron, the prats have bets on who will get me to talk first! I just want to have a quiet, ordinary life, now that Voldie's dead. Why is that so hard for people to understand!?"

Ron held up both hands in surrender. "Hey! _We_ understand, Harry."

Harry took in Ron's started expression. He drew in a deep breath, and then released it, before patting his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry…. I'm shooting at the nearest targets, when you pair don't deserve it. It's just…sometimes I wish I wasn't me…"

"Well… If that happened, we would have to be there for a different Harry," Hermione commented, giving a wry smile. "I suppose _somebody_ had to be the one Voldemort got so obsessed about that he couldn't think everything through, during the war - and so would ultimately come undone."

"And it could be worse. Think about Lavender. I heard yesterday she was admitted back in the Hospital Wing yesterday…," Ron declared.

"What?" Hermione was taken aback. "But she's been discharged from St Mungo's, since she woke up from her coma a week ago. She's now registered as a potential werewolf, after Fenrir Greyback gave her those injuries during the battle..."

Ron gave Hermione and Harry a grim look. "Remus filled me in. Lavender tried to commit suicide by throwing herself off one of the battlements here. Her bones were badly broken, but they're healing. So it's looking certain that the werewolf condition is in her blood, doing its work to repair her. She didn't transform during the full moon during the Monday, last week. But then she was in a coma from her head injury. She's completely recovered from that, as well."

Hermione's hands shot toward her mouth as she gasped. "I… The poor girl…! Why did she…?"

"She's ashamed of the prospect of becoming a werewolf?" Harry guessed.

"That's right, Harry. Look, I didn't say this before, because of… Because of my mind being on Fred. Anyway, Lavender's being kept in the Hospital Wing for her own good, for the time being. And this time, Remus and Tonks are _determined_ to look after her – instead of just offering their help and support. You see…" Ron took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Lavender lost her parents during the war… Her nearest relative is her aunt – but she… Well, she's refusing to accept Lavender, now that she's been bitten by a werewolf."

"Ohh…!" Hermione, never the best of dormitory mates with Lavender, was now feeling genuinely sorry for the other Gryffindor girl. "Remus will know…"

"…just how she feels about herself, thanks to his own experience of prejudice towards werewolves," Harry completed her line of thought. "I hope that Lavender can come to terms with her new nature."

Ron glanced up at the waning moon. It would soon be new again. "Lav will probably be experiencing her first change near the middle of June. Hope she'll be okay with it."

"Remus and Nymphadora certainly surprised me during the battle," Harry commented. "Her changing into a werewolf…"

"That's true love for you, I guess," Hermione smiled. "Dora and I have talked. She wanted to prove to Remus that there was a way that they could truly be together, without him being ashamed of his nature. By getting him to accept his wolf, then work on controlling the change without a full moon. And eventually having him comfortable enough to bite her, and teach her how to adjust too. Then unleash their claws upon Greyback."

"It was her becoming a werewolf that enabled Dora to survive Bellatrix's attempt on her life, wasn't it?" Harry asked. "When she was carried into the Great Hall, apparently dead…"

"It was," Hermione conceded. "As you were pointing out, just a moment ago, Ron, werewolves have recuperative powers that allow them to heal far faster than normal humans. Even if sometimes that means slowly bringing them back from the brink of death itself."

"You're both calling her 'Dora'," Ron pointed out.

"Well, she's no longer really 'Tonks' anymore, since she became Mrs Lupin – now is she?" Hermione countered.

"That's right. I approached her about this, and threatened to call her by her full name – but she gnashed her teeth, and allowed us to call her 'Dora', which Remus does anyway." Harry managed a smile at the memory. Then his expression turned pensive once more. "Well… Lavender's situation does put things into some perspective, Ron. I have to admit, that I could do with a holiday, though. To get away from everything that makes me think of the war! Maybe… Maybe we could all go to Australia, Hermione? Us three. Me and Ron could help you track down your parents, Hermione? And convince them to get back to their former lives."

She considered that.

"All right… I would need to check my bank accounts in the Muggle world. Australia is rather too far to travel by apparation, or floo."

"Oops…" Ron looked worried. "I ought to see what money I've got, as well, in that case…"

"I've got money. You know that. I can make up the shortfall," Harry offered. He held up a hand, stopping the protests before they left the mouths of his friends. "Seriously. No arguments!"

Ron's lips twitched. "Thanks, Harry. But I'll pay what I can, for my part."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione blushed and ran her hand through her hair. Suddenly, she frowned - then felt around her stomach.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Just experienced a bit of queasiness. I'd better get to bed. We can start on a plan to locate my parents, tomorrow."

The trio agreed and moved on, in silence. They entered the courtyard and the Entrance Hall. As they reached the first few steps of one of the long staircases, Ron came to a halt. Hermione nearly crashed into the back of him.

"Ron! What on earth…?"

"I… I don't feel very good…" Ron's hand gripped the handrail. Harry noticed that he seemed to be turning paler. Then Ron started to gasp. His free hand moved first to his stomach and then his groin. He suddenly swayed, and only the prompt reactions of Harry and Hermione prevented Ron from falling back down the stairs.

Hermione screamed_. "Ron!"_

"Let's get him on the floor. Recovery position! Keep his airway open!" Harry barked. As the two friends laid Ron out at the base of the stairs, he whipped out his wand.

"_Expecto Petronum!"_

The ghostly stag burst out from his wand. Harry mentally directed it towards the Hospital Wing, to fetch Nurse Pomfrey. Next, he took over from Hermione's attentions to Ron.

"Hermione! Use your Patronus to contact Professor Slughorn."

"Oh! Right… Expec… Expec… _Aagghh! Expecto Petronum!" _she cried out, panicking. Her wand produced a leaping otter Patronus, which promptly ran down the staircase that led to the office of the Potions teacher, on the dungeon level.

The next few minutes were hell. Ron's face was pale, and he seemed to having trouble breathing. And nothing that Harry and Hermione did helped.

Fortunately, Nurse Pomfrey was soon upon the scene – with Remus Lupin on her heels. They both looked Ron over with their eyes, then their wands. Their expressions showed that they were uncertain of what exactly they were dealing with.

"Quickly! Hold his mouth open, whilst I slip this Bezoar down his throat!" the nurse instructed Harry and Remus.

"A Bezoar… Ron's been poisoned? Not again…!" Hermione wailed, as she watched Pomfrey get the stone past Ron's lips. But that didn't seem to help. The young wizard started to tremble.

"He's developing a fit! Remus…"

"Right with you, Poppy. Lead the way to the Hospital Wing. Somebody, notify Horace…," Lupin responded, as he and Harry grabbed hold of Ron between them. Together, they carried the patient.

"My Patronus is fetching Professor Slughorn!" Hermione called out, as she raced to keep up with the party. "Please tell me Ron will be all right!"

Minutes later, in the brown-stoned Hospital Wing, Ron was laid out on the nearest bed. Harry took in Nymphadora Lupin seating in a chair next to Lavender Brown, who was resting in the end bed, still wearing a bandage around the arm she had broken during her suicide attempt. Both of them took in the unfolding scene with shock.

"Ron!" Lavender sat up in her bed, alarm etched on her scared face.

"Dora – get to Arthur and Molly straight away!" Remus instructed her, looking grim. "Ron's been poisoned! Whatever it is, it's resisting a bezoar!"

Nymphadora sucked in her breath. Nodding, she ran out of the room, drawing her cloak around her as she made her journey.

The hospital screen was drawn up around Ron's bed, as Nurse Pomfrey and Lupin got to work. Trying to stay calm and clear-focused, Harry switched his attention to Hermione and he led her out of the screened area, at the nurse's request. Then the fat figure of Professor Slughorn entered the room, sweating as he hurried as fast as his bulk would allow him to. He quickly got Harry and Hermione to bring him up to date as to what was happening.

"Poison!? Are you two feeling any effects?" he gasped.

"Erm… I was feeling peculiar, just before Ron took bad," Hermione admitted. "But that's faded away…"

"Right. And you, Harry?"

"Um… I was okay, Professor. But I feel light-headed now. Shock, I suppose…" he muttered.

Slughorn looked worried. "I'd better take blood samples from you both. Don't worry, I've had past experience of doing this!" And so, grabbing the needles and syringes, he got to work on Harry and Hermione, getting them to sit down on the nearest available bed. After securing the flasks, he dashed into the screened-off area, to see to Ron.

Harry held Hermione close to him, as she openly wept. "W-why is this hap-happening to us!? W…who would po-poison R-Ron…?"

"Somebody with a grudge against us, Hermione! Someone who supported Voldemort. But how…? It must have been at the Hogs Head!"

"Then w-why aren't w-we affected?"

"I'm… I'm not sure that we aren't…" Harry winced. His light-headedness was getting worse. The overhead lights were blurring and the voices behind the screen were now distorted, merging into an incomprehensible din.

"Harry?" Hermione's sniffles abruptly stopped. "Harry – you're slipping off me!"

"Uhh!" A numbing pain arose in him, filling his stomach. It spread to his organs. A pressure grew around his bladder – then turned into a stabbing flame of sheer agony. He cried out, his voice sounding strange. He managed to jab a finger at where the pain was worse, as the world moved around him. _"Her-mi-on-ay!"_

"_Harry!" _she screamed back, as Harry fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Her cry was echoed by Lavender's.

Seconds later, Remus Lupin was next to him, helping him up. With Hermione's assistance, Harry was placed on the bed that he had just been sitting on. The young wizard's vision swam. He felt like he was burning from the inside – but his face was cold.

_God! It hurts BAD! Let me pass out! Let me sleep and rest…!_

"Hermione – fetch the Headmistress and Professor Sprout! Straight away! We'll do all we can here," Remus snapped at her.

"R-right…!"

Remus forced Harry's eyes open. His expression was fraught – yet determined to fight back against the latest threat to Harry's life. "Hang in there, Harry! DON'T give up on us! You hear me? I will not let you down…"

Harry couldn't response. Couldn't talk. He couldn't even nod. His muscles ached. His body felt as if it was being fried and torn apart.

His eyelids were released, and they closed again. In the near-darkness, Harry sensed his clothes being pulled off him, leaving only his boxer shorts. His glasses were removed too. He felt a faint trembling begin, spreading to his limbs.

_Fight it, Harry! Whatever it is, fight it!_

His hold on the world weakened, and he slipped out of consciousness…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

He did not know when he was next aware of anything. Reality was now like a ghost – there one minute, and then gone altogether. He was vaguely aware of voices. Voices that sounded concerned, even though he couldn't hear most of what was said. He sensed, rather than saw, the figures around him – figures that were keeping him there.

A part of him just wanted to sleep. To forget the pain that had awoken him.

"The pain killers have worn off… He's still stable, though. Just."

"Harry! Don't die on us!"

"Hermione… We know what we're dealing with now! We can do something to save them – but we need your help."

"M-me…?"

"Yes – you're the same age as Harry and Ron. We can't do it with Lavender – due to her…new nature. _You_ are the most compatible donor… This is what we want you to do…"

Harry drifted away for what seemed like a minute. Then Hermione's shocked voice reached his ears once more.

"_Ohhh! _I… I'll do it!"

Minutes of constant, throbbing pain assaulted Harry – attacking his bones, muscles, and nerves. Then he sensed his head being firmly lifted from the side. Liquid was poured past his lips. It splashed onto his tongue, and trickled down his food pipe.

He started to cough, startled. The drink tasted foul. Familiar…

"No! Get it all down you, Harry me boy!" Professor Slughorn cautioned him. "You must take it!"

Harry had no choice. He had to drink.

The emptied cup was taken away from him. Harry opened his eyes – but without his glasses, he couldn't see clearly beyond his bed. He sensed that his head was being propped up with more pillows – and a sideways glance told him that it was the large figure of Professor Slughorn who was seeing to that job, whilst Remus Lupin was forcing Harry to drink.

He heard Ron yell out from the other side of the curtain screen that separated the two beds.

"Ron…!" Harry's voice was a weak croak. He felt a tingling sensation spreading through him. The agony in his body incredibly began to lessen.

"Pr-professor… What's happening…to meee?"

"It's starting…! Hang in there, Harry…" Slughorn patted Harry's arm - then stepped back.

The poison made Harry give a last spasm of pain – then he collapsed, panting, realizing that the liquid that he had been just given was fighting against the attack on his body. Harry's head started to slide down the pillows, but he couldn't understand why – as his hips were still in the same place, underneath the blanket. Then he sensed that his legs were shrinking a little - his feet being pulled in towards him.

"Urr…?"

The tingling flooded his being. Every cell felt like it was being touched by the sensation. His muscles tensed, and then thinned out slightly. The bones seemed to lose mass. He was being reshaped – altered. The little nub of bone at the back of his skull, pressing against the top pillow, vanished. Next, Harry's Adam's apple deflated a bit. Further changes were kicking in all along his body – his hips were being forced apart from within, even as his shoulders and waist narrowed. And at the same time, the stabbing, twisting sensation from the poison was dying away. The most painful area, his groin, was now free from his ailment. But instead it felt like putty being rearranged…

Strength slowly returned to Harry's limbs. Worry gnawed at him, as his self-awareness grew. But his arms were weak. Instead, he lay there, crying out as his body transformed - noting that his voice sounded odd. He could sense something shrinking, being sucked into the bottom of his torso. The churning body cells split – the outside of his scrotum seemed to separate and form fleshy folds, whilst Harry dully felt a fissure opening _within_ him…

Harry forced himself to raise a hand to his face. There was no longer any trace of stubble around his jaw. Next, his hand dropped down to his now-hairless chest, just as pressure built up from within it.

The metamorphosis wasn't quite over. Harry felt his hair move of its own accord as if alive, thickening and covering up his ears at the sides – whilst at the back, it grew past the nape of his neck, tickling the skin over the upper part of his spine. His eyes tingled slightly. A part of him mutely realized that they must have changed colour…

Then Harry's head fell back against the pillow, as exhaustion claimed him and he passed out in a faint.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

A few minutes later, Harry came to. The agony from the poison in his system had now faded to a throbbing ache. He croaked, trying to speak.

Nurse Pomfrey was standing next to his bed, taking a blood pressure reading. Seeing him stirring, she removed the strap – and then prepared a syringe.

"Don't talk, Harry. You are out of immediate danger – but now the Professors and I want to examine the damage that was done to you. This will send you to sleep for some hours. Understand?"

He nodded. The contents of the syringe were injected into his shoulder, and seconds later Nurse Pomfrey and the vaunted ceiling blurred from Harry's sight, as he lost consciousness again.

When he woke up again, early morning sunlight was shinning through the glass windows high up the eastern wall. Harry's fragmented memories gradually started to come together to form a coherent story of the fraught nightmare that he had lived through.

_And survived…!_

He groaned, feeling like he'd taken a couple of rounds of punishment in a boxing match. Harry's head lifted up from the stack of pillows, as he tried to examine himself. He levered himself upon one elbow…

_What…?_

Harry took in the sight of his forearm. It was almost hairless, with smoother skin than he remembered. And the hand was definitely smaller, _daintier_ - the nails being a little longer. Also, Harry noticed that he was able to see without his glasses.

The memory of his transformation kicked in. Harry could now feel something on his chest – something that seemed to be attached there. Startled, he dropped the blanket – exposing his new breasts…

He shrieked – the cry coming out from his reshaped voicebox was some octaves higher than what he was used to. It was not his voice, but the voice of someone familiar…

Shaking, he gingerly placed a hand against one breast. It wobbled. It certainly wasn't an illusion. He cupped the other one. That too felt solid. And they were definitely a part of him.

Harry quickly snatched the blanket up again, covering himself. A quick glance around told him that the hospital screen was still in place around his bed. Shaking now, and with his free hand, Harry patted around the groin area on the outside of his boxer shorts – and detected only a smooth, flat contour. He sucked in his breath sharply. The evidence was undeniable…

_I'm…I'm a girl! The potion which saved me… It was Polyjuice Potion!_

Harry raised the same hand to his hair – or rather _her_ hair. It was draped against _her_ shoulders, and the ends felt somewhat curly.

The curtain screen was pulled apart slightly in the middle. Harry looked up - then relaxed a bit – seeing Tonks standing before her. The Metamorphmagus's hair switched from a despondent brown to a joyous pink.

"Harry! Wotcher! You're awake… Great stuff!" Tonks – or rather, Dora - dashed to the side of the bed and hugged the new Harry. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"So… So am I..." Harry trailed off, wondering whose voice she now possessed. She felt somewhat awkward with Dora's arms wrapped around her – but the hug in itself was a good sign…

Dora released Harry, nodding. "You're confused. I can tell. Nobody's voice sounds the same to them, as it does to anyone else – so you are wondering what exactly happened last night."

"Um. Exactly. I was force-fed Polyjuice potion…" Harry frowned. "…during the whole night?"

Dora nodded. "On the hour. We have to keep you female for now, Harry. Sorry! Look – I only slipped away from my guard duty for a few minutes, so I could pop to the loo. I'll get Nurse Pomfrey and the others in to see you – your next dose will be due before too long. The drip was removed, as Pomfrey knew you would wake up around now…"

Harry grabbed Dora's hand before she could leave. "Hold on, Dora! Who am I? Er, I mean… Who do I look like!?"

"Ah! Please don't freak out, Harry…" The pink-haired witch rummaged in her dress robes for her magically-shrunken feminine accessories, and fished out a small mirror. Harry impatiently snatched it from Dora.

She gazed at the face staring back at her for several moments. Her jaw dropped open. She now possessed a very familiar, young, attractive face framed by a mop of bushy-brown hair. The eyes that stared widely back at Harry were coloured an intelligent brown…

_I'm…I'm Hermione! Hermione's double!_

Harry's other hand shot to her new face, finding it to be softer and smoother than his original one. The nose was now straighter, and turned up a fraction at the end. The eyebrows had thinned, and the lips were a little thicker than on his original mouth.

Harry's trembling fingers lost their grip on the small mirror. Fortunately, Dora caught it. She placed it back in her robe pocket.

"Phew! Can't have seven years bad luck, can we? Especially after you had seven years of Voldemort. Look, I'll notify the others that you're awake, Harry. Don't worry! Hermione told us what must have happened. We've got a team of aurors checking out the Hog's Head. We'll talk soon – we've got a lot to discuss…"

Harry managed a quick nod. As Dora ran off, Harry pulled her legs, still underneath the blanket, in towards her. Then she wrapped her arms around them. She felt her pounding heart, and took deep breaths to recover from the shock.

'We have to keep you female for now…' Dora Lupin's words ran through her mind.

_I'm a witch… I'm a WITCH…! How long do I have to be like this!? _Harry silently asked herself. Then another thought struck her.

_Dora didn't say anything about Ron!_

Trembling a little, Harry slowly pulled the blanket to one side and eased her new feet upon the floor, which – from Harry's perspective – was now an inch or so further away then it had been, last night. The flagstones felt cold, and she winced. Looking at the bedside cabinet, Harry saw her clothes from last night neatly folded on a chair.

She quickly slipped on her shirt and socks – and then took a few steps towards the screen that separated her bed from the one Ron had been taken to, the night before…

Uhh… Harry felt her new body parts move underneath her shirt. Walking now seemed a bit…different.

_I'm going to have to get used to having a female centre of balance…_

Swallowing, she pulled aside the curtain rail, and found…an empty bed. The blankets looked crumpled, though.

_Dear God! Don't let Ron be dead! Don't let him be dead…_

Then she heard movement behind her, as the door leading to the Hospital Wing's toilets was opened. Harry spun round, seeing Hermione dressed in a rose-coloured dressing gown and a pair of cat slippers. She gazed at Harry in astonishment.

"_Hermione!?"_ they both called out, simultaneously.

Harry's mind went blank for a moment. Then the penny dropped, and her jaw followed suit – as did the other Hermione Granger's.

The main doors leading to the Hospital Wing were opened up, and Nurse Pomfrey strode in, followed by Dora and…Hermione.

They stopped in their tracks.

"Oh… Ah…! This is going to be awkward…" The third Hermione blushed. She was dressed in the same casual clothes as last night – and Harry wondered if she had been sleeping close by, instead of using the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_ the second Hermione burst out, speaking – of course – with Hermione Granger's voice. She looked back again, quizzically, at Harry. _"Harry?"_

Harry mutely nodded. Then, overcome by a new mix of emotions that she wasn't used to, she rushed over to the second Hermione Granger and squeezed her shoulders.

"Hey! I only had to go to the loo!"

"I'm glad you're alive, Ron!" Harry felt herself to be on the verge of tears, as Ron held her in turn.

"Aagghh! Stop it! I look like I'm hugging myself!" the real Hermione yelled. She raced across to her best friends, and managed to break them apart. Then the stress of last night caught up with her, and she broke down – sobbing, holding both Harry and Ron close.

"You b-b… You both n-nearly died…"

"And you saved us, 'Mione. Thanks!" Ron-as-Hermione sniffed, now fighting back her own tears.

There was a polite cough from Nurse Pomfrey, and the trio of friends looked over to her.

"Well… When you've done, I'll need to check over _Miss_ Potter and _Miss_ Weasley. Then give them both the next dose of Polyjuice Potion, in order to keep them healthy…"

Dora grinned at the new girls. "Welcome to the fairer sex, Harry and Ron! Don't worry – Remus and Horace are working hard to make sure we've got enough Polyjuice potion for now. After you've had some breakfast, we'll get to business."

"Please tell me this is a nightmare I'm having!" Ron looked to Harry and Hermione for support.

Harry managed a small grin. "I like your dressing gown and the slippers, Ron…"

Ron new face squirmed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Then she let rip, yelling.

"_HARRY…!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

**The Three Grangers**

After Nurse Pomfrey's checks over their new physiques, and forcing another disgusting brew of Polyjuice down Harry's and Ron's throats, the new girls were given the all-clear and allowed to have breakfast. Harry filled in the request menu card placed on the cabinet next to her bed, and saw the card disappear – magically transported to the kitchens for the House Elves to deal with.

She was getting used to the fact she no longer needed to wear her glasses. One benefit of becoming Hermione had been the improvement in her eyesight.

Before she could address a change of clothing, Harry felt a pressure building up in her altered bladder. Leaving Ron and Hermione with each other, she walked over to the toilet. She was feeling stronger now, and refused Dora's assistance, as she headed into the side corridor leading to the toilets for the patients.

Harry's head was flooded with questions as she pushed the toilet door open. Who had tried to kill _him_ and Ron last night? Where were they now? What exactly had the poison been? How come Hermione had been immune…?

Stopping in front of the urinal, Harry fished inside the boxer shorts and…

_AAAGGGHHH!_

She winced. Banging her forehead against the tiled wall in front of her, Harry then turned round and exited the Gents – before entering the Ladies, which was thankfully also deserted.

Securing herself in a cubicle, Harry pulled down her boxers and tried to relax her rearranged muscles. She was rewarded with the trickle of urine passing between the lips of her new genitals. Harry used some toilet tissue to carefully wipe herself, before dropping it into the seat.

Her hand hovered. A part of her wanted to know – _needed_ to know – how she was now configured, so that she could look after her body on a day-to-day basis, in the same way as any other girl. But another part of her hesitated… The part that was still a gentleman.

_You're NOT Hermione! You just look like her! It's still YOUR body, Harry._

But Harry wasn't prepared to examine herself that way, just yet. She and Ron would need Hermione – or maybe Dora – to teach them everything what they needed to know, now that they were female…

_Great! Just my luck. The first time I get to see a girl naked, it happens to be me! What will Ginny think? I'm no longer her boyfriend…_

_I had trouble understanding the ways of girls. And Ron was worse! Now we're both having to attend the crash course in living as witches! I guess that's one way for us pair to get educated…_

Feeling self-conscious with the loss of her former malehood, Harry angrily got up, and flushed the toilet, before pulling up her shorts and washing her hands.

_At least the shorts still fit, though they hug my hips a little tighter now. And Ron and I better wash and get dressed. After some food that is! I'm hungry…_

Harry froze, thinking.

_What clothes are Ron and I going to get changed into, exactly…?_

_Hermione! We going to have to speak to Hermione about that…_

Back in their beds, Harry and Ron finished their breakfasts of bacon, mushrooms, and poached eggs – followed by buttered toast. With cups of warm, strong tea, to fortify them. In spite of the nightmare of the evening before, Both Harry and Ron still possessed healthy appetites, though they ate slowly, regaining their strengths. Ron couldn't finish off her plate, and expressed her surprise at this.

With the screen rail now put to one side, Hermione - sitting in-between Harry's and Ron's beds – smirked at Ron.

"Girls generally have smaller builds, and smaller stomachs, than boys – Ron. We don't need to eat so much – which in your case, will be a change for the better!"

"Ha ha… You're determined to enjoy this, aren't you?" Ron retorted, her voice rising to match Hermione's tone whenever the original Miss Granger got agitated.

"Well… Whilst you're like me, you might as well learn from the experience, Ron! What life is like when you are a witch. A female."

"Right… Whilst me and Harry are your duplicates…"

"Um…" Hermione winkled her nose in thought. "I suppose you and Harry are technically my _triplicates, _now…"

Ron rolled her eyes. "Have you had any breakfast, 'Mione?"

"Not much… I found it hard to eat. I was so worried about you two…"

Ron passed her breakfast plate to Hermione. "Here! Finish this lot off. It'll keep you quiet!"

"Um… Thanks, Ron. Oh… Thank you, Harry. You couldn't eat it all, either?"

Harry shook her head. "I'm not so hungry. I just want whoever who tried to kill us brought to book! Otherwise…" She looked out of the window.

"…Otherwise, if they find out we're still alive, they'll try again…," Ron muttered despondently. She sniffed. "The war's not really over for us, is it?"

"No. It's not." Harry's brown eyes narrowed with disgust. "Somebody in the Hogs Head must have poisoned the butterbeer. Someone who is a Death Eater - or a supporter of their cause."

"But it was Aberforth Dumbledore who opened the bottles, before bringing them out from the bar…" Hermione pointed out. "You don't think he…?"

"Dumbledore's brother? Poisoning us!?" Ron looked incredulous. Harry was still trying to get used to the fact that Ron now spoke with Hermione's voice – even if the phraseology was still Ron Weasley's. "That's mental! Why should he do that?"

There was a polite cough from close by. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned round to see Lavender Brown gingerly approaching them, wearing her lavender-coloured dressing gown tied at her waist. Her smile was one of worry, but she raised her hand in a little wave. Her injured arm was still wrapped in a bandage – but Harry noticed that the fingers at the end were still moving. Having werewolf blood was enabling Lavender to heal fast, it seemed.

"Err… Hi Ron! Harry… Hermione…"

The colour drained from Ron's new face, and she bowed her face – covering herself up with her hands.

"Oh… Great! Just great! My former girlfriend…"

"Yes… I did hear what happened. I was sleeping here last night, as you know. Well… I slept on and off, thanks to the commotion. I was sick with worry about you pair! I'm so glad you both survived!" Lavender turned to Hermione. "And… And I felt for you, Hermione. You must have been through hell last night!"

Hermione gave Lavender her full attention. Her lip trembled, but she managed a weak smile in response.

"Yes, you're right… Thanks, Lavender."

The two born witches looked awkwardly at each other, whilst Harry and Ron watched, remembering that Lavender had largely avoided Ron and Hermione ever since her and Ron broke up.

"Look… I'm over me and Won-Won…"

"Don't call him that…! I…I mean, don't call _her_ that!" Hermione protested.

"Sorry! Sorry…!" Lavender cringed, her shoulders visibly rising. She turned to face Ron. "I just want to say I'm no longer angry with you breaking up with me, _Ron_! And I'm okay with all you too, Hermione! I'm fine with you and Ron getting together…"

"Except that we've got a rather big problem about 'Mione and I _getting together_ right now!" Ron shrieked. She tugged at the locks of her tawny-brown hair – then angrily thumped her altered chest. "You might have noticed what that is!"

"Ron! Do be quiet!" the real Hermione shushed her clone. She faced Lavender again. "What about you, Lavender? We heard that you tried to… Tried to…kill yourself… How are you bearing up?"

Lavender's gaze dropped to the floor. "I…I guess having a permanent scar, but being alive, is preferable to being dead - after all. When I came to realize I was probably going to become a werewolf, I…co-couldn't think straight! I just wa-wanted…"

"…to die. Like I wanted to die, the night of the battle here," Harry whispered – loud enough for the other girls to hear. She felt something stir in her. Pity. A level of pity that Harry had not known before. Not like when she had been male…

Pulling the blanket away, Harry slipped out of bed and walked over to Lavender, before resting her hand on the other witch's shoulder, to pat it. She felt somewhat self-conscious about what she was now doing – but not so much as the old Harry would have been. But before Harry knew it, Lavender had wrapped her arms around the new witch in a fierce hug, sobbing.

After a moment, Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance – then simultaneously made their way over to hug Lavender too, being careful not to hurt her bandaged arm.

"It's…it's alright, Lavender." Hermione tried to hold back the flood of her own emotions that were threatening to overcome her. "You're not alone. Remus and Dora will teach you how to cope with being a werewolf! And… And we will be here for you, as well, if you'll have us. Right, Ron? Harry?" She raised her face from Lavender's shoulder and gave the new girls a meaningful look.

"Sure… Us…witches…with secrets need to stick together. Support each other…" Harry gave a wry half-smile.

"Yeah…" Ron grabbed hold of Lavender's jaw and gently forced her to look into her altered face. "You should've been there on the staircases when Tonks – sorry, Dora - let us all know she had become a werewolf! Both she and Professor Lupin _controlling_ their transformations. It was wicked to watch! Greyback's shocked expression was a picture!"

"They ki-killed Greyback, didn't they? My…maker. But they didn't hurt you, Harry… Or anyone else…" Lavender started to recover. She wiped aside her tears.

"Yes... And no. In that order." Harry patted her shoulder. "And the war's over now, Lavender. Despite the assassin that tried to kill us, last night. We're all alive – let's be thankful for that."

"Maybe you should see my brother, Bill. He's also got a sc…" Ron trailed off, worried that she was being insensitive.

"Oh yes! Greyback scarred him too. But he's since got married…" Lavender gave a sad smile, as she fingered her own mark, which was a double-lined scar where her right check met her jawline. "There's hope for me yet, then…!"

Grabbing her good hand, Hermione gently took Lavender away from Harry and Ron. "Look… I've finished with breakfast. Harry, Ron, you two stay here – whilst Lavender and I have a private talk someplace else…"

"Er… Hermione." Harry cleared her throat. "About…clothes. Before Ron and I have a shower."

She looked back. "Oh, of course! Give us about fifteen minutes – then we'll be back. Nurse Pomfrey should return any moment now; to give you pair the next dose of Polyjuice Potion, in any case. She's got several hairs from me, as it is… I'll be running out, if we have to keep this up for weeks…"

Harry watched the two born witches replace the screen behind them as they left. And Nurse Pomfrey did indeed then show up with the hourly potion for her two patients, before disappearing again. Harry winced, hating the taste as she started to gulp down the bitter – but necessary – medicine.

Meanwhile Ron paused halfway in her drink as she sat on her bed. She gagged, and started coughing.

Harry quickly slammed her emptied glass on her bedside cabinet and dashed over to her friend. "Ron..?"

Ron looked up, her face red. "I… I'm alright! Drank it…too fast!"

The curtain rail halfway along the hospital screen was pulled aside again.

Both Harry and Ron looked up, to see Ginny. Her eyes were wide as she hurried over to Ron and slapped her on her back.

"Hey! Ginny…!"

"Don't go choking on us again, Ron!" she retorted. Then her harsh expression softened, and she flung her slim arms around Ron. She shook visibly, as she pressed herself against Ron's face.

"Gerramoffme!" Ron protested, trying to peel Ginny's arms away.

Ginny broke away, a relieved smile on her face. "Mum and Dad are on their way! Oh Merlin! Sorry… We only just got word from Dora about what happened. Well… Some of it. Dora ran out of powder for her warning through our fireplace. Before that, we were all so worn out, after the Reception at home – and the wards were drawn up, so that we could all have some privacy. Nobody was able to floo into the Burrow…"

"Right... Well, you're here now, Ginny. It's good to see you," Harry told her.

Ginny nodded at Harry. She looked at both of the new witches - then she released Ron and hugged Harry also. "I'm so glad you _all_ survived!"

"Do…all of our family know now?" Ron asked Ginny, looking worried.

"The news is being passed on to all of our brothers, Ron. Including Percy. Nobody else." Ginny stared intently at Ron, and then suddenly gave an unexpected giggle. She tried to suppress it – only to fail.

"_I'm glad that you find this funny, sis!"_ Ron glared at her.

"But…hehe…that's just it! Oh, Ron. I'm so happy that you're alive! Dora told me you'd been…_changed_… Well, it looks like I've lost a second brother… But I now have the _sister_ I've always wanted! Now…hehehe…you won't be so insensitive when it comes to girls!" And despite herself, Ginny broke into another fit of giggling, as she hugged the protesting Ron a second time. When she became serious again, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Wait…! Where's Harry, Hermione? Did he drink any of the poison, like you pair?"

Harry's mouth fell open. Her throat suddenly turned dry. "Er… Um… I'm Harry, Ginny… Hermione will be back shortly."

Ginny's expression now mirrored Harry's. No sound came out of her mouth to start with – and her eyes were frozen. Horror radiated from her.

"H-h… Harry? My boyfriend…is now a girl, too…?" Ginny suddenly broke into a loud sob. Then she turned and dashed pass the curtain screen. "I'm… I'm sorry…! I need some space…"

"Ginny!" Harry yelled after her, as the younger witch ran out of the Hospital Wing.

Ron quickly grabbed hold of Harry's arm, restraining her. "It's alright, Harry! Let her calm down. This is a big shock for her, too…"

Harry closed her eyes, feeling hurt and rejected. Her eyes watered, and she mutely walked back. Pulling out her handkerchief, she fell into the chair besides her bed, and wiped at her first tears…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The morning went on. Minutes later, a downhearted Harry and Ron were hugged by a tearful Molly Weasley – whilst Arthur patted their shoulders reassuringly. Hermione was there to fill in the gaps left by Dora's broken fireplace narrative of the night's emergency.

Partway through this, Ginny came back through the curtain rail. She stood to one side, looking shamefaced. She kept her gaze on the floor, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Nurse Pomfrey pushed her head through the curtains at one stage. The message she passed on from Professor McGonagall was that the Headmistress - and Professors Slughorn and Lupin - wanted to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in half an hour's time.

"Right! Time for you pair to grab a quick shower then!" Hermione instructed Harry and Ron. "I could do with one, myself!"

"Oh… Great…," Ron muttered.

"Don't mind us. We'll be close by, whilst you lot see to business!" Mrs Weasley announced, trying to be cheerful. She, Arthur, and Ginny removed themselves from the curtained-off area.

Harry sighed. "Let's get to it, then!"

"Waitaminute…" Ron trailed off, as she turned to Hermione. "We're not going to be taking a shower toget-?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron!" Hermione fumed. "There's not really any point in me preserving my modesty around you pair, when you both look like me - is there!? Now, let's move. Others will be waiting to talk to us!"

Minutes later, Harry stepped out of the ladies shower room that was built into the quarters of the Hospital Wing. Washing her hair had taken longer than before, as a result of it being longer, she reflected to herself. Grabbing a provided white towel from the allocated shelves, Harry walked over to the nearest mirror (spell charmed to avoid steaming up) and took a long moment to fully appraise her new form for the first time.

The tawny-brown hair had turned darker, and curlier, with being wet. The young woman gazing back at her had a slim build, with what Harry judged to be an average-sized bosom for her age – not too small, and not over-large. She now had clear skin, from her serious-looking, attractive face, along her hairless chest and arms, right down to her also-hairless legs. Apart from the hair on her head, now clinging damply to her shoulders, Harry only visibly bore a small triangular brown patch around her groin.

_No hairs in my armpits... Ron and I are going to have to learn about feminine shaving._

_My thighs look nice and firm… Blast! I mean, Hermione's thighs look good! Her legs look skinny, though…_

_I'm no longer a young man. I'm…a young woman. I have…a womb! And everything else that goes with that…_

Harry turned her body round slightly, so that she could see herself side-on. Her breasts jiggled a little as she did so. She cupped one in her hand, taking the time to feel the firmness of it. Having two fleshy weights on her chest was taking some getting used to, especially when she suddenly changed the posture of her body. The sensation wasn't unpleasant as such, Harry considered – it was just a case of having to adapt to the fact that she was stuck with them, and also wearing the right bra support. Looking below, she scowled, seeing that her bum cheeks had become more defined.

_I've lost weight and a little height, my waist is slimmer - and of course, my bum looks too big._

_I'm already starting to think like a girl, then…_

"Right… If you've finished eyeing yourself up, Harry, let's get dry! I've brought along some spare clothes and footwear of mine. Lavender has kindly donated some items too. No skirts or dresses though! I didn't think either of you would be keen to wear them, just yet…"

"Too right!" Ron interjected.

"Yes… Anyway, first of all, here's some deodorant and skin creams from Lavender and me. Then I'll show you pair how to put on a bra!" Hermione announced. She wrapped a long towel around her. Behind her, the third Hermione Granger – Ron – looked sullen as she copied the real Hermione's actions.

"Fine," Harry muttered. She began rubbing herself dry.

"Ron – stop looking so miserable!" Hermione scolded her. She tried to smile. "I suppose you wanted to see me naked, sooner or later."

"Yeah! But not in these circumstances!" Ron snapped. Her towel dropped to waist level, and Ron stared at her new chest, noticing that – like Harry - her areolas were now larger and darker than before the transformation. She began to pinch the flesh, before lightly brushing her nipples.

"Careful. Nipples can be sensitive – especially when we have our periods!" Hermione warned Ron.

"Oh… Marvellous… That's just _bloody…_marvellous! When can we be expecting that…?"

"In another week's time. If you pair have the same bio-rhythms as me, now," Hermione answered. "Don't worry! I'll teach you all you need to know. You'll get used to it. Just like…"

"Just like any other girl who's become a woman before us," Harry chipped in.

"Well… Yes." Hermione gave the unhappy Ron an encouraging smile. "This isn't how I was planning to see you naked either, Ron! But at least we're all alive!"

Ron scowled back at her again – then her expression sagged. "Yeah. We're all still kicking. Thanks for helping to save us, 'Mione."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Hermione. If…if it's any consolation…at least we're not copies of Millicent Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson…"

"That would be worse…" Ron managed a smile of sorts. "Because of you, 'Mione, we're better-looking girls than those witchy snakes!"

Hermione cheeks flushed at the compliment, and her eyes dropped to the floor momentarily. But she smiled.

A few minutes later, sitting on the wooden benches in the changing area, Harry and Ron had successfully donned their new underwear, having struggled a bit to fasten their bra clasps. Harry had chosen first from the items Hermione had offered. Adjusting the straps of her white bra until she was satisfied, Harry glanced across to Ron – who was now wearing a matching navy-blue set of bra and panties – whilst Hermione had on the pink set that Ron had refused to wear. Allowing Ron to hold onto her dignity in another way, Harry took Lavender's yellow T-shirt with smiling cartoon mice and birds on it– and then quickly covered it up with her thin green cardigan. She then slipped on a pair of Hermione's faded grey jeans. For her feet, Harry chose Lavender's white socks and running shoes.

Ron shifted through the bundles of what was left, then chose the red sweatshirt and blue demin jacket of Hermione's – mixing them with a pair of slim-fitting brown trousers of Lavender's. She found a pair of socks and shoes of a similar colour to go with them. The shoes were heeled, but sensible enough. Ron groaned as she saw that the socks had daisies on them. Daisies with smiling faces. She hesitated - then decided to put them on, anyway.

From her own clothes, Hermione herself decided to put on a grey sweatshirt with a lilac blouse on top. She slipped on a pair of short socks and dark shoes – before pulling up a blue pair of jeans. Finished, she looked across at her friends.

"Are you all right, Ron?"

The other witch muttered something underneath her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said this _isn't_ how I was planning to get inside your knickers, Hermione!" Ron fumed.

Hermione blushed. "Of course not… No! But… This is the hand fate has dealt us, Ron. So get used to it."

Harry glanced down at the vee of her grey jeans, still mentally getting to grips with how smooth and flat she was below now … The knickers felt snug, too. Figure-hugging.

"Just think… Last night I was expressing how fed up I was being the famous Harry Potter. Even with the war over, I'm being hounded – even if it's by people just after my autograph, instead of my dead body. And I still feel miserable, just thinking of those who didn't live long enough to hear about Voldie's death," she ruefully commented.

"Harry… It's all right. We understand…," Hermione tried to console her.

"Still," Harry carried on regardless. "Now I guess I don't have to be Harry for a few months. It'll be a holiday of sorts, I suppose... And I don't have my scar anymore. Can't say that I'm sorry to see that go…"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically, but unsure what to say at that moment.

"We can't all be Hermione Granger, though. Not without keeping behind closed doors," Ron pointed out, changing the subject. She looked up from her seated self-inspection, and glanced at Hermione. "This, um, must be awkward for you as well, 'Mione. Seeing me and Harry as yourself, I mean. Hearing yourself, too."

Hermione swallowed, but she put on a brave face as she stood up. "Don't worry about it, Ron. Now, let's go to the Headmistress and find out what's going to happen to us!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"The team of aurors – along with Hagrid and Professor Flitwick – have searched the Hogs Head. No trace of poison has been found as yet." Professor McGonagall's steely gaze appraised Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as they sat in Nurse Pomfrey's office – with Professor Slughorn and Remus Lupin guarding the closed door. "The two staff members the team were able to trace - Darcey Jardane and Darius Dobbs – have been questioned and released for now. But they have been instructed not to leave Hogsmeade without permission. The other two residents of the public house – Aberforth Dumbledore and Rochelle Roba - are missing. The aurors are searching the estate."

The Headmistress fell silent, and nodded to Professor Slughorn. He stepped forward. The potions teacher looked tired and exhausted – and Harry realized that he, Remus, and Poppy Pomfrey had spent much of the night on doing everything to keep her and Ron alive.

"Harry… Ron… Hermione… You were all poisoned with a rare and magical substance that was practically tasteless and odorless in itself. I identified traces of it in the blood samples of you, Harry – and you, Miss Granger. I have not heard of any cases of it being used for the last half-century…"

"What was it, Professor?" Harry asked him.

Slughorn looked grim. There was no trace of his usual jovial self. "It is called the Widowmaker, Harry. It was said to have been devised many centuries ago by a witch scorned by her lover, who left her for another woman. Of its use, only a few cases exist on record – and I suspect that you two lads… Hurrumph! You _former_ boys might just be the first male-born survivors of it. The poison attacks the body organs… Tries to shut them down. It was also designed specifically to kill men, in mind, as you might have guessed from its original use… One of its magical properties is creating localized, and severe, mutation of the prostate gland in men. But history records that about two-thirds of the women and girls who were victims of the Widowmaker survived the poisoning ordeal. Those females did so because they had a natural immunity to it. Also, generally, the younger the lady the more resilient they were to the poison."

"So whoever tried to poison Harry and Ron was possibly also intending to kill me…," Hermione whispered. "And I was lucky to be amongst the two-in-three."

"So it would seem, Miss Granger." Slughorn huffed. He worriedly brushed a finger through his walrus moustache.

"And, in discovering Hermione's immunity to the Widowmaker, we settled on using Polyjuice to turn Harry and Ron into Hermione's doubles…," Lupin added.

"Or trebles…," Harry muttered darkly.

"…in order to save their lives. The Widowmaker is still in your bodies though, Harry, Ron. It's in your bloodstreams. Now, human blood cells have a lifespan of around one hundred to hundred and twenty days. But I'm worried that the disease will try to replicate itself in your systems – effectively making you both carriers for longer than the time your bodies will completely change the blood you now possess. And I'm certain that as soon as you pair return to your original forms, the Widowmaker will attack your organs again…" Remus Lupin looked Harry and Ron directly in the eyes. "For your own safety… For your own lives, you need to take the Polyjuice Potions every hour! That means force-feeding at night, like last night. You need to stay female."

"WHAT!?" Ron gave a Hermione-like shriek. "For at least one hun… That's over three months!" She turned to Harry, who looked equally pale. "Harry… That means several per-per-per…"

"Periods…," Harry declared, managing to reign in her own raising panic. "And other lifestyle changes… And horrible torture by Polyjuice on the hour…"

"We have to be Hermione…_for three months!? At _least_ three mon…"_

"Ohh! Get a grip, Ronald!" the real Hermione snapped back.

"Maybe not…"

Everyone else fell silent. It was Professor Slughorn who had spoken. He was looking thoughtful. He continued.

"Remus and I spend a lot of time making up Polyjuice Potions last night. Enough to keep our fine pupils here alive for a few days. But there… _Harrumph_! There might be another way – one that doesn't involve hour after hour of force-fed potions by night."

"What is it, Horace?" Professor McGongall pressed him, interested.

He looked uncomfortable. "What I'm about to say is a secret that I have never shared before with anyone…"

"Then it will remain in this room. Are we all agreed?" McGonagall asked Remus Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They all nodded. Slughorn then took a deep breath, and proceeded.

"I once had a sister – about ten years younger than me. Her name was Nicola."

"I vaguely recall… She ran away from home and disappeared one summer when she was a teenager, didn't she, Horace? The Ministry never found her."

"She didn't _exactly _disappear, Minervra. She, ahh, became my _cousin_ Nicholas."

The Headmistress audibly gasped. "Nicholas? He didn't attend Hogwarts. He was home schooled, you told me…"

"I, er, lied. I was experimenting with advanced potions in my own time and space even in those days. And I found a way to turn my sister into a man, at her own request. The lady friend I had at the time worked in the Ministry records. She was able to, ahh, _falsify_ new records for the previously-unknown cousin Nicholas, who 'officially' was living abroad until that day…"

"I see…" Professor McGonagall gave Slughorn a narrow-eyed look. "How did your sister become a man. And why?"

"Because of Bessie Baines."

"The witch who…Nicholas Slughorn…married… I think I understand you, Horace," the Headmistress carefully picked her words. "You mean to say that your sister was in love with a fellow sixth-former, Bessie Baines. And Nicola felt that she had to become a man, in order to consummate their relationship…? Nicola dropped out of school, so that nobody would guess that 'Nicholas' was formerly Nicola?"

Slughorn nodded. "Our parents found out about Nicola's…sexual preferences… They did not approve. Knowing of my knack for potions, my sister turned to me for help. She simply felt that she had been born the wrong gender. Bessie knew of Nicola's feelings for her – and liked her too. But Bessie wasn't attracted to girls. I had to do something for my sister. Her love, mixed in with her shame, was driving her towards the edge."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus were all listening to Professor Slughorn's tale with amazement – and with a dawning understanding of what he was proposing.

"And you found a way," Hermione remarked, looking at him with wonder. "Because of the circumstances, you had to keep your discovery secret."

"Quite so, Miss Granger. I also realized the ramifications of my discovery – how the power of my gender-transformation potions could be misused, if they fell into the wrong hands. If a dark wizard or witch was able to acquire what I had invented, they would have been able to adopt a permanent, and perfect, disguise."

"So who knows of this secret, apart from us now, Professor?" Harry-as-Hermione asked him.

"No one, Harry. Bessie knew of the plan to turn Nicola into Nicholas. It worked - as you can gather. Nicholas and Bessie were happily married for many years. But their union was a childless one – that was their choice, mind. And both of them are now dead. And, ahh… My parents found out – and they were never able to come to terms with Nicholas. They rejected him. So Nicholas left our family, declaring himself to be my cousin. Mother and father was so ashamed, they kept the secret to themselves. And because they did not approve of what I did, things were never really right between me and them, either." He sighed, and shook his head at the uncomfortable memories concerning his parents.

"So what are you exactly proposing, Horace?" Lupin stroked his moustache, intrigued by what he had just heard.

"Using rare ingredients, I was able to create a female-to-male potion, which worked perfectly for my dear Nicola. I also made one that would have the opposite effect - in case my new cousin ever wanted to revert back to becoming my sister. He never did." Slughorn momentarily took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I still have the instructions and list of ingredients for these potions, amongst my records! And I might have some samples of the rare powders involved… I need to check… What I'm proposing is that, with some hair cuttings and samples of blood and actual body cells from…willing volunteers… I can create a mix that will enable you, Harry and Ron, to take on new and permanent female identities! That way, you won't have to rely on hourly Polyjuice doses…"

"_Permanent!?"_ Ron looked aghast. She paused in readjusting her bra through her clothes, to look up.

"Well, to keep you locked in a female form long enough for your bodies to purge your infected blood cells, that is, _Miss_ Weasley! Then, you can take the female-to-male potion that I still have. It's sealed, so the ingredients will have kept. Erm, I will have a second one made, of course! But I need to see if I still have sufficient quantities of the ingredients…"

"You mentioned body cells, Professor…" Harry looked uncertain. "How did that work with your sister?"

"Oh, I used my own blood, Harry. And I just scraped off some inside cheek cells and a few skin cells from my shoulder. That sort of thing! Best if I can use tissue samples from some ladies of your own age… Anyway, I must be heading back to my quarters, to track down my old notes. Please excuse me!" With a nod from Professor McGonagall, Slughorn left the Nurse's office.

Both Harry and Ron stared simultaneously at Hermione.

"Wh-what?" she squawked. Then a look of understanding dawned on her face. "Oh. Ahh… You want me to provide more than the hair samples I've already been sacrificing! You pair will have me going bald…! Nothing new about that, I suppose…"

"I believe that we will need a few volunteers to provide the tissue samples for Professor Slughorn to experiment with," Professor McGonagall pointedly interrupted, as she rubbed her forefinger above her eyebrow, evidently deep in thought. "Whoever tried to kill you three will strike again when they discover that their poisoning has failed. And rather than keep Harry and Ron as copies of existing female pupils – I suggest that we _create _new identities for them, instead. As girls, naturally. Until the poison has entirely left their bodies."

"I see, Headmistress…" Lupin rubbed his chin. "You propose that we mix tissue samples from a group of female volunteers, of a similar age to Harry and Ron, to create the binding new forms. And to keep this information as restricted as possible."

"Exactly, Remus."

"If the aurors can find a sample of The Widowmaker, we will have to test blood samples from any volunteering witches – to check that they are immune to the poison, like Miss Granger here is…," Lupin proposed.

"But…even if this idea works, where will we go…?" Harry trailed off. Her brown eyes widened in realisation. "You want us to stay at Hogwarts, don't you, Professor? Where it will be easier to keep us from discovery – and harm."

Ron snorted. "Fat chance of that! This is the second time I've been poisoned whilst at Hogwarts – and on the first occasion, the poison was already within the school, remember?"

"I'm not going to forget that in a hurry, Ron…" Harry answered back.

"I acknowledge your point, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall turned her intense, bespectacled gaze to Ron. "But it seems, from the evidence we have so far, that someone from the Hogs Head staff was responsible from the poisoning. And, granted that he selected and gave you three the poisoned bottles, we have to consider Aberforth Dumbledore as the prime suspect for being the hand behind this. A confounded hand, perhaps – and not the mind of the assassin – but nonetheless required for questioning. Hopefully, he can give us some much-needed answers." She paused, and then continued. "What I am trying to impress upon you is that, all things considered, by the start of the new autumn term you three young ladies will be afforded more protection here than elsewhere – with perhaps the exception of a Ministry Protection Program, now that the supporters of Voldemort have been purged from the Ministry."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other uncertainly. Hermione broke the silence, her face creasing with sudden worry.

"Merlin! I've got to have to officially disappear as well, haven't I? I have to assume the assassin knew exactly how the Widowmaker poison would work, and that there was a chance I could have died – as well as Harry and Ron."

"Yes," Lupin answered.

"_Bother!_ I was hoping to track down my parents, and bring them back to this country…"

"I remember you telling me, Hermione," Lupin responded. "You wiped their memories, and used your magic to compel them to get out of the country – so that the Death Eaters couldn't trace them."

"That's right, Professor Lupin."

"Then maybe…, maybe that can act as our cover story, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall lightly tapped her fingers on the corner of Nurse Pomfrey's desk next to her.

"We did discuss going to Australia, inside the Hog's Head…," Harry grudgingly admitted.

"Harry! You're giving away our holiday…!" The face of Ron-as-Hermione turned red.

"That's enough, _Miss_ Weasley!" McGongall bristled. "What were you three planning to do, career-wise – before this emergency struck?"

"Er… We hadn't really got round to that, Professor. We were just recovering from the war, and helping to clear up the mess here," Harry answered.

"Which is very noble of you all. And I imagine that at least a part of you in particular, Harry, would prefer to just get away from everyone and everything, so that you can mentally heal from the trauma of what you've been through," the Headmistress put to her kindly.

Harry's lip trembled slightly. She nodded.

McGonagall pressed the bridge of her spectacles back onto her nose. She calmly took in the three identical faces of the witches before her. Then she began speaking again.

"This school owes a great debt to all of you. And I propose that we continue to protect you as best as we can – despite last night's…incident. After the nightmare of the Death Eaters running Hogwarts for the last three terms, I have already discussed matters with the Board of Governors – and, having been granted their agreement; it is the intention of myself and the staff to offer schooling for your year group. You will be eighth years – but technically be taking your seventh year programme. The same offer will be available to everyone of your age. I understand that Neville Longbottom will be interested in returning here, for example…"

Harry started to relax. "But… What about us?" she asked.

"First of all, we need to see if Professor Slughorn's experiments on you two former boys will work. If it does, then I propose that all three of you are given new identities, under which you will attend Hogwarts as seventh year pupils. How long we will have to maintain this…necessary _deception_, depends on when we can identify and permanently deal with the assassin. If you have to take your NEWT exams under different names, rest assured that the staff and a few trusted people in the Ministry of Magic will count the results as if you had taken the tests under your former names," Professor McGonagall suggested.

Ron's new face turned a touch pink.

"We're…going to be admitted as seventh year…_schoolgirls!?"_

"Oh! We can pretend that we've never been here before," Hermione replied lightly. Then she saw Ron's expression. "Ahh… I think that you two will need at least one friend to guide you, if you pair are going to become schoolgirls…"

"Well, Miss Potter? Miss Weasley? Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall sternly put to them. "If Professor Slughorn's plan works at creating new identities for you three, will you allow your friends and the Weasley family – as well as this school - to safeguard your secrets, and protect you from this assassin?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Does that mean I will be with my family?" Ron asked the Headmistress.

"If we can find a plausible reason as to why there's a new young woman visiting the Weasleys – then, yes."

Ron looked thoughtful. "My family has lots of cousins dotted around the country…," she muttered.

"There you go, Ron." Hermione spoke up. "Officially, we three will be in Australia, tracking down my parents. Whilst in reality, you will be 'visiting' your relations – having heard about Fred's death." She looked across to Harry. "Over to you, Harry…"

"I don't want to taste any more Polyjuice Potion than I have to! Or be force-fed it, whilst asleep." Harry shuddered. She met McGonagall's grey eyes. "We accept your offer, Professor."

"Dora has already sent word of what happened last night to the Weasley family, and also to your friend Luna Lovegood. She and I were thinking of who was in your party, when you rushed off to the Department of Mysteries, two years ago," Lupin added. He smiled. "I think Ginny and Luna will be willing to help in Horace's experiments to provide you with new identities, Harry, Ron…"

Harry winced and raised a hand to her face. "When she saw me in the Hospital Wing, Ginny thought I was Hermione. She ran off, when the truth hit her…"

"I see…" Lupin ran his thumb through his moustache, nodding in sympathy. "Let me – or Dora – talk to her, Harry."

"And Lavender knows our secret!" Ron raised her brown eyes to face Lupin. "I rather NOT end up looking like Lavender, though! Hair bows ain't my style!"

Harry noticed that Hermione couldn't suppress a smile at that.

"I would suggest that neither Miss Brown, or Dora, provide any tissues samples to provide your new identities," Lupin thoughtfully commented. "There would be a strong chance of the werewolf condition being transferred to yourselves…"

"Then you would have more than one 'that-time-of-the-month' to worry about…!" Hermione smirked.

" 'Mione!" Ron clenched her fists.

McGonagall bashed the heel of her palm against the desk, silencing them. "Enough! We have the beginnings of a plan. And potential volunteers. I wish to speak to Ginny Weasley and Miss Lovegood at the earliest opportunity. And also to your parents." She pointed a thin finger at Ron. "There will be much to discuss…"

She was interrupted by the door to the office being flung open.

Alarmed, everyone present quickly pulled out their wands – and aimed at the intruder. Then, there was a sigh of relief as their eyes took in the half-goblin Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw house – Professor Flitwick.

"Filius!" McGonagall admonished him.

Flitwick halted. Behind his spectacles, his eyes went wide at the sight of the three Hermione Grangers. Then he closed the door to, and rushed over to the Headmistress. Harry saw that the little teacher was sweating, and gasping. Evidently, he had been running to get to the Hospital Wing.

"Apologies, Minerva! I must speak with you, alone. We've found Aberforth Dumbledore…"

"You have!? Is he all right?" the ear wigging Hermione interrupted.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I think you may speak freely in this room, Filius."

"Why are there three of Miss Granger…?"

"Polyjuice Potion, Professor. It was necessary to use it, to save the lives of the poisoned Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. I will need to speak to you, Horace, and Pomona later on, about re-admitting our three pupils here, to Hogwarts in September."

"Ahh… I see, Headmistress." Flitwick's eyes seemed to twinkle – then his expression turned as serious as when he had slammed the door open.

"Professor Flitwick? What has Aberforth said?" Harry couldn't stop herself. "Why did he poison us?"

"The aurors and I found him just about fifteen minutes ago, Miss…" Flitwick trailed off, tugging on his white beard.

"I'm Harry," Harry helpfully provided.

Flitwick nodded. "I'm sorry, Harry. Aberforth Dumbledore won't be able to tell us anything. We found him floating in the loch. He's dead."

Hermione gasped, and shot her hands to her mouth. Ron turned pale. And Harry felt herself reeling. She tightened her grip on the chair rest.

"Drowned?"

"More than that, Headmistress. There were purple splotches all over his body, underneath his clothes... The auror team and I have taken all necessary precautions – but we're certain that the effects weren't contagious. Aberforth Dumbledore was poisoned – and having tracked him by his footsteps where he entered the water, we were able to locate and retrieve his body…"

"He _entered_ the loch?" Lupin stepped forward, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes, Remus. From all the clues we have, Aberforth wasn't attacked. Nor did he fall into the water. He waded in, and let the water take him. Then, he more or less simultaneously drowned and succumbed to the poison in his body." Flitwick visibly shuddered. "The aurors are bringing the body here – and I would recommend that Professor Slughorn examines it. The body…is not a pretty sight."

"The Widowmaker…" Hermione's voice was a frightened whisper. She shot glances at Harry and Ron. "It has to be."

Ron looked as though she was going to be sick, thought Harry. She herself thought back to last night. Their meeting with Aberforth had seemed so casual at the time, so _ordinary_. But it now seemed as if death had been lurking in all four of their bottles – waiting to take them.

And only the combined intervention of Nurse Pomfrey, Professors Lupin and Slughorn, and Hermione, had saved Harry and Ron.

Professor McGonagall now looked even grimmer, if that was possible, thought Harry.

"Filius – get the aurors to interview the remaining staff from the Hogs Head," the Headmistress snapped. "Remus – instruct Ginny Weasley and her parents, and Luna Lovegood also, to see me. Then you can look at Mr Dumbledore's body, whilst Horace gathers his ingredients to help our two new witches. Whoever is behind this, we are dealing with a clever and dangerous enemy. We have got our work cut out for us. Now go – all of you!"

Shaking a little, Harry got up and accommodated Ron and Hermione back to their beds in the Hospital Wing.

Minutes later, Nurse Pomfrey had the next hated dose of Polyjuice Potion ready for the new witches…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

**The Second Life Begins**

The day continued to be a whirr of activity – though for the next few hours, it was mainly conducted in the background, away from Harry and Ron.

After the new witches took their latest dose of the foul medicine that was keeping them alive, they were greeted by the arrival of an anxious-looking Luna. She hurried into the Hospital Wing, and hugged them and Hermione. Despite feeling overwhelmed with more hugs than she had ever been subjected to when male, Harry was grateful for Luna's affection. The Ravenclaw witch did not seemed fazed by the fact that two of her closest friends had become female overnight – or by the fact that she was greeting a triplicate of Hermiones.

"Thank Merlin you survived! Tonks told me what had happened to you," she declared in her usual, airy voice. Her wide silver-grey eyes seemed moist, but she soon composed herself, Harry noticed.

"Thanks, Luna. We were lucky. Aberforth Dumbledore, who was drinking with us… He's been found dead," Ron remarked, her expression dark.

"The Headmaster's brother, from the Hogs Head? Oh…!" Luna tilted her head slightly and looked intently at the three Grangers at close quarters – then she turned round to face Hermione. "Well, Hermione. I've already spoken to Ginny. Between us three, what do we need to do about Harry and Ron here?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "I… Professor McGonagall wants to see Ginny, me, and you, to discuss that. How…how did you know I'm the real…me?"

A smile crept across Harry's face. Luna had seen straight through his disguise as a cousin of Ron's, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. After Ginny's blunder, Luna's perceptive skills came as a reassuring relief - a reminder of just how quirky she was.

"Oh. Polyjuice Potion does not completely copy a person. You just need to know what to look for! You are the only Hermione whose ears look like they have been pierced," Luna announced brightly.

Ron glanced at Harry's ears. "Wait a mo'. Our ears have pierce marks too!" she pointed out.

Luna turned to face Ron, and shook her head, smiling. "No – yours and Harry's ears bare the _impression_ of pierced ears, but I can tell that they never have actually had anything through them. Besides, it's only Hermione whose nails are painted. Polyjuice Potion copies a person's body cells – not what they have on them."

"Oh, right… And you can tell I'm Ron, because…"

"You just spoke with Ron Weasley's speech patterns, silly."

Harry chuckled. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating Luna, Ron. She's…"

"…perceptive and smart. Despite believing some of the nonsense that the Quibbler has printed." Hermione grinned. "No offence, Luna. But the Stubby Boardman story, for example…"

"Yes, daddy was wrong to run that. Our sources weren't reliable. It wasn't the last time my father made a bad error with his judgment, either." Luna hummed sadly. Then her face brightened up. "Well, if Professor McGonagall wants to see us then let's go, Hermione." As she walked off with the real Miss Granger, Luna glanced back at Harry and Ron. "Welcome to _our_ side of the fence, girls! I hope you will enjoy your stay," she called out cheeringly.

Hermione couldn't resist grinning at that. Whilst Harry and Ron winced and suddenly took a keen interest in the stone floor at their feet.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"What!? He…can't be… No! Are you sure it's…?"

"We're certain it's Aberforth," the male Auror declared, keeping his face neutral. "I'm sorry. But he is dead. Poisoned. And found in the loch."

Darcey Jardane sat at one of the customer tables in the Hogs Head, facing Nymphadora Lupin and the two flanking Aurors as they broke the news.

The young ginger-headed witch sucked in her breath. For a long moment, she didn't seem to know what to say, as she stared out of the window, looking towards the rest of Hogsmeade – then she broke into tears. Shaking, she patted her apron for a tissue – before the female Auror on Dora's right provided one.

"And…Rochelle…?" Darcey sniffed.

"Still missing," the female Auror answered. "Do you know where she could have gone?"

"N-no. I can't… I can't believe this is happening. Merlin! What about this place? My job! And Darius…"

The male Auror inclined his head. "We'll be speaking to him next."

"We need you to tell anything that you can tell us, to help solve this mystery," Dora gently put to the barmaid.

"I… I left the pub early, last night, because I was feeling worn out. Mr Dumbledore told me to go. Rochelle and the customers would confirm that. Those three pupils…" Darcey's eyes widened. "Are they alright…?"

"We can't say anything about them." Dora's tone was firm. "Now, you've told us you lodge at Madam Puddifoot's spare flat above her tea shop, in Hogsmeade."

"Why, yes! I left here and walked straight to my flat, and fell asleep when I crashed out on the bed! Madam Puddifoot saw me retire for the night."

"Can you provide the names of the customers who were here, last night?" the female Auror asked the barmaid.

Darcey continued to wipe away her tears. "Su-sure…! Some of them are regulars." Still shaken by the news of Aberforth's death, she proceeded to pull a few names – some of them being nicknames only – from her memory…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The cook Darius wasn't any more helpful. A large, beefy-looking individual of around thirty, with a shaved, almost-bald head, short-trimmed brown beard, and thick, sausage-like fingers, Darius actually shed a few tears when the Aurors broke the tragic news to him. Then he pulled himself together.

"That's us up the spout, then, ain't it!? The owner's dead, and Rochelle's missing… Ya think she's dead, too?"

"Possibly. We need to find her, dead or alive," the male Auror responded. "Where were you last night, when Mr Dumbledore was drinking with his guests?"

"I was doing the cooking! My shift was from five ta'ten. I hardly left the kitchen during that time. I certainly didn't go to the cellar."

"What about the cellar?" the female Auror asked, her eyes narrowing.

Darius's face turned pale. "Well, you said the boss was p-poisoned! It must have been somemutt he drank here, yeah? I didn't do it!"

"Do you know who might have? Anyone who had the motive?" Dora pressed the cook.

Darius looked down at the wooden table, as he rested on his elbows – his hands clutching at the sides of his head. "The boss had some money in his bedroom…"

"…which is now missing, too," the female Auror stated.

"Can't see Darcey being responsible for this. Mr Aberforth doted on her," Darius continued muttering. "Miss Rochelle, though… Yeah. Didn't think she could've hurt anyone. But she wasn't much of a talker, mind. Maybe she had did ol' Dumbledore in…"

"How long have each of you been employed at the Hogs Head, Mr Dobbs?" The male Auror leaned back in his seat.

"I came here just before 'em Death Eaters took over the Ministry and the school. The women, though… Rochelle moved in during last autumn. Had her own room here – like I do. Desperate for work, she claimed. An' Darcey only joined us 'bout Easter time." Darius shook his head, despondent. "What the hell is gonna happen to our jobs? The boss owned this place 'imself."

"That might depend on if Aberforth left a will," the female Auror remarked drily. "If he didn't, then you and Miss Jardane would have the rights to this tavern."

"But we need you to help us in anyway you can," Dora declared gently. "So that we can get to the bottom of this mystery."

The cook looked back at her with empty eyes. "I really can't 'elp ya. I know nothing. Seems to me, you all need to get out there and find that blasted Miss Rochelle. Looks like she's done a runner. She must've somehow poisoned the bottles she knew the boss would share with those kids!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The Headmistress's office bore a gathering of several people – Professor McGonagall herself, Harry, Hermione, Ron – plus Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ginny, Luna, and Professor Slughorn. The latest addition was Neville Longbottom, who had recently dashed over to Hogwarts – in response to Dora's fireplace network summons.

Having just arrived with Ron, Harry had learnt that Remus and Dora Lupin were currently with Lavender Brown, having apparated to Lavender's aunt, in order to try to get her to accept her werewolf-to-be niece.

Neville's eyes widened at the sight of the three Hermione Grangers, before the situation was explained to him. Then he tried hard not to snigger, as he turned away, covering up his mouth. Ron gave him a verbal bashing – and then Professor McGonagall called the meeting to order.

"Now then, _everyone_. If I may have your attention. You all now know the situation from last night, and that – with Miss Granger's invaluable help - we have used Polyjuice Potion to save the lives of Harry and Ron here, by changing them into copies of Miss Granger. The poison is in all three of them – but they are now non-infectious carriers. The poison is at bay."

"But Ron and Harry are only being kept alive, for as long as they keep taking the Polyjuice Potion each hour," Mr Weasley pointed out.

"Exactly. But I have retrieved the formula of my potions that the Headmistress has informed you about. I have today remade the male-to-female elixir, so that there are three doses." Beaming, Professor Slughorn tapped his rolled-up parchments and jars set on the wooden workspace next to the Pensieve at the side of the room. "By taking these potions, along a mixture of the hair and body cell samples provided by Hermione, Ginny, and Luna here; Harry and Ron will be 'locked' into alternative female forms – which will allow their bodies to hopefully clear their magically-infected bloodstreams within about seven-to-nine months. It might take longer."

Ginny broke into a smile. "Then Luna and I are…!"

"That's right, Miss Weasley. Like Miss Granger here, the blood and body cell samples I took from yourselves were tested against a strain of the Widowmaker that I isolated from the body of the unfortunate Mr Dumbledore. Thankfully, all three of you volunteering ladies are immune to this wretched poison!"

"This means we won't have to take any more Polyjuice, right?" Ron asked hopefully.

"That's correct, err…Miss Weasley the second..." Slughorn's fat hands clasped the edge of his brown waistcoat, as his cheeks puffed with satisfaction.

"And our new identities…?" Harry spoke up.

"Well, everyone at the meeting that we had…," Hermione began.

"…which was made without me or Harry," Ron remarked tartly.

"Basically, Professor McGonagall and Ginny and Luna agreed with me that you two each need to have a mentor to your new, female lives. A personal assistant, if you like," Hermione carried on, ignoring Ron's interruption. "Anyway, since I'm also having to go undercover with a new identity, you and I are going to become sisters, Ron."

"WHAT!?"

Harry saw the ghost of a smile on Ginny's face. Luna and Neville, meanwhile, were watching and listening intently.

"Non-identical sisters, that is…," Hermione added, matter-of-factly.

"The hair and cell samples in the potion you will take, Miss Weasley, are from Hermione and Ginny," Slughorn explained. "You will turn into a physical blend of your real sister and Hermione as she is now – whilst the real Miss Granger will take an almost-identical mixture in her potion, so that you become a convincing pair of sisters who are new to Hogwarts. Unrecognisable to anyone who isn't in on the secret."

"I think I need to lie down…," Ron muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"Now then, Ron! Considering what you've been through last night, let alone last year, you can handle this." Molly Weasley chided her new daughter. "Your father and I have looked over the extended family tree, and we've decided that you and Hermione will be from the Chesterton branch of my cousins. They keep themselves to themselves – and hardly anyone will know of them. That means that you can even invent first names for yourselves."

"_Chest_erton?" Ron glanced down at her bosom.

Mr Weasley sighed. "I told you it was the wrong name to pick, Molly…"

"Well, the Chestertons are the least well-known lot of my relations, Arthur. No one amongst the pupils will realize the deception…," she insisted.

"Thank you, Molly! We are now the Chesterton sisters. Or rather, we soon _will be._ Got that, Ron?" Hermione glowered at her clone.

Ron sighed. "Alright, alright… But I get to pick my new _first_ name!"

Keen to interrupt another Ron-Hermione tirade, Harry stepped forward. "What about me?" she asked.

From her seated position at her desk, Professor McGonagall appraised Harry through her narrow spectacles. "Miss Lovegood has offered to be your mentor for your new life, Harry."

Harry's mouth gaped open. She turned to face the dirty-blonde haired witch, who smiled serenely back at her.

"I have flooed daddy about the matter, Harry. He agreed with my suggestion."

"I…will be living with you and your father?"

"What!? After what he did when we visited him…?" Ron angrily raised her voice.

"Ron! Hear Luna out. You too, Harry," Hermione urged them. "I think it actually makes sense…"

Luna's expression turned sober. "It is because of what my father did, that I thought of this idea. He was trying to protect me in his desperation – not being able to see that by encouraging the Death Eaters to capture you, that he was undermining our chances of defeating Voldemort." She paused; lowering her face – then spoke again. "Now that the war is over, and he and I have been re-united, daddy is deeply ashamed of his betrayal of you three. He wants to make amends. _I _want him to make amends to you, Harry. Would you grant us the honour of letting us become your family for the next few months?"

"Um…" Harry wasn't sure what to say. "I'm… I'm touched, Luna. Really, I am! But…your house was destroyed…that day…"

"Yes, it was. But daddy and I – and Neville here - have been rebuilding the house, whilst we've camped outside."

"Don't forget Dean and Seamus, and some of the Ravenclaw girls – like Padma and Cho," Neville added. "You've got more friends than you realize now, Luna."

"Oh, yes," Luna replied brightly. "Still, if you come to live with us, Harry, we can send our helpers away – then finish off rebuilding my home between the three of us. Me, you, and daddy. Or you could just unwind, if you like. The woods nearby are lovely."

Harry seriously thought it over - then she nodded. "I've been helping to clear away the mess here at Hogwarts. Rebuilding a home will give me something else to do… Alright, Luna. I… Tell your dad that I accept your joint offer!"

Luna's face lit up with joy. She practically flung herself at Harry, and she hugged her warmly. Harry awkwardly held her, in turn. "Oh, that's wonderful! I promise we'll be better than the Dursleys to you!"

A chuckle escaped Harry's lips. "That won't be hard…," she pointed out.

"Harry! You and I… We'll be apart!" Ron piped up, panicking somewhat.

Harry turned to face her best friend. She bowed her head slightly. "I know, Ron. We're in the same boat, after all. But…maybe it's best that you and Hermione spend some time together – just the two of you. After all, you'll want to, er, _re-evaluate_ your relationship, I guess…"

"Yes, we should." Hermione gave a firm nod - then turned to address Ron. "And if we're going to living at your home, Harry and Luna will be not far away from us, anyway! We can still plan activities together. And Ginny and Neville can be a part of our gang, too!"

"Well, I guess that makes me a lucky guy. Hanging out with five young, good-looking ladies…!" Neville smirked. He fell silent, seeing the glare that Harry and Ron were giving him. Ginny hid the widening grin on her face behind her hand, as she tried not to burst out laughing.

"Well then!" Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together, to ensure that she had everyone's attention. "Now that the mentors have been accepted, Professor, I suggest that you take the three Miss Grangers to your lab classroom and have them take the potions, so that they can start out on their new lives…"

"Hold on…! Sorry, Professor – but I don't know who I'm going to _become_ yet," Harry remarked.

"Ahh, yes. Miss Lovegood and I have agreed on the details. Please tell Harry, my dear." The Headmistress looked kindly towards the young Ravenclaw witch.

Luna smiled again. "Daddy and I have come up with an identity for you, Harry. I hope that's all right. You will be my real-life cousin from Ireland, coming to attend Hogwarts for a year. Her name is Celine. Celine Lovegood."

"Oh… Okay. And she…won't mind me…impersonating her?"

"Don't worry, Harry. Celine is currently away with the fairies."

Ron tried – and failed – to suppress a snort. "She's definitely a Lovegood, then," she commented.

"You fail to understand me, Ronald," Luna declared serenely. "Celine was found some months ago by her family, in a fairy ring. You would say she is in a trance. But she had previously confessed to her parents about her earlier encounters with the Gentry, and it's clear to her family that Celine has finally gone with them to Fairyland. In her mind, of course. She'll come back, sometime within the year or so. And none the worse for wear."

There was a profound silence in the Headmistress's office, as Harry and his other friends collectively struggled to find an appropriate response to Luna's news about her Irish cousin. McGonagall and Slughorn both nervously coughed.

"So…" Harry broke the spell. "So long as our enemy, whoever that is, doesn't dig _too_ deeply into the Weasley and Lovegood family trees, Ron, Hermione, and I have solid undercover identities?"

"That's the intention, Harry. Once you three have taken Professor Slughorn's special potions, it will be up to yourselves - with support from the Weasley family, your friends, and us here in the know at Hogwarts - to maintain your disguises," McGonagall declared. She narrowed her grey eyes at Harry and Ron. "By September, when you return to your schooling, as seventh-year pupils, I will want to see three convincing witches – not just one. You will need to pay attention to how you speak and how you act, as you adapt to life as young ladies. Do not give yourselves away. Understood?"

Harry and Ron looked unhappy. But they both nodded. "Yes, Professor," they replied together.

"Good. Now if you will kindly accompany Professor Slughorn to the Potions classroom, and… Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall took in Hermione's raised hand.

"Sorry… But I've just thought of something! Harry was going to pay for our trip to Australia… If there's a cover story in place…"

"I'm going to have to make a large withdrawal at Gringotts!" Harry realized. "But I'll need the money anyway, so that I can be…comfortable…whilst living undercover…"

The Headmistress nodded. "Excellent points – both of you. Yes, Harry will have to visit Gringotts… But since Harry cannot do this as himself, this will require some careful consideration." She drummed her fingers on her desk.

"We do not know if the assassin was acting alone – or if there is a network of any kind… Since Harry Potter and his friends have not been declared dead, the assassin will, ahh, look for our young friends at other places where they are likely to be seen…" Slughorn shifted his feet uncomfortably, head bowed.

"Are we…going to be declared dead…?" Harry whispered, her face turning white.

"No, Harry." McGonagall bore a determined expression on her face. "We'll stick with the cover story of you, Ron, and Hermione visiting Australia – to track down Mr and Mrs Granger. Hopefully, with a little help from the Ministry in falsifying records…"

Arthur Weasley gave a polite cough, smiling.

"…courtesy of Mr Weasley, Percy Weasley, and a few trusted others, we will hopefully divert our mysterious assassin into heading to Australia, where the Australian Ministry of Magic will be alerted into looking for anyone known to us. That way, you lot will be safe around Ottery St. Catchpole and your other homes." The Headmistress stood up from behind her desk, glancing at the clock. She re-focused her attention on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And now, I see that the Polyjuice Potion will soon be wearing off for Miss Potter and Miss Ron Weasley. Only when it does, you will be taking Professor Slughorn's more permanent potion instead. Now – you three, off you go to the Potions classroom with Horace! It's time to start your new lives."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry was grateful for the fact that Hogwarts was closed, and that there were very few pupils around. It meant that she, Ron, and Hermione were able to reach the Potions classroom, along with Professor Slughorn, Ron's parents, and Ginny, Luna, and Neville, without anyone having to explain the presence of three Hermione Grangers.

Once in the classroom, Slughorn spell-locked it and he took Harry and Ron through to the small store room beyond the alcove in the corner of the classroom. He motioned for the others to wait in the classroom. On the way past, the new witches took in the sight of the gently bubbling cauldron next to Slughorn's desk, which was occasionally spitting out a thick purple liquid from underneath the fireproof cover.

"Now, if you two will take off everything and cover yourselves up with these robes, I'll check on the cauldron and pour out your glasses…" Slughorn handed Harry and Ron a pair of brown robes.

"Urr, why do we need to undr-?" Ron began.

"We first need to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to clear from your systems. That will mean we will have you pair returning to your original male forms briefly - before giving you the male-to-female elixir."

"But that means…" Harry's face turned pale.

Slughorn's smile faded. "Yes, Harry m'boy… Er… Sorry. _Harry m'girl_. Yes, there could be some pain as the Widowmaker tries to reassert itself in your restored forms. The sooner you get the elixir down you when you become male again, the better…!" He trailed off, seeing Harry and Ron scowling at the alcove entrance. The Potions teacher turned round, and saw Hermione and Ginny's faces peering around the archway.

Ron read the expression in their eyes, and cringed. "Go away!" she cried out, sounding just like Hermione when she got annoyed.

"We want to see for ourselves that they're all right when they…change." Hermione kept her face neutral – whilst Ginny fought to banish the mischievous smirk on her lips.

"We insist!" she added. "Ron's my sister – and now she's about to become Hermione's sister, as well! And we want to know that Harry will be okay."

Harry and Ron sighed.

"Alright, you pair can watch! Let's get this over with. But Ron and I need to get undressed now," Harry fumed.

Slughorn nodded and pulled the curtains to behind him, as he re-entered the classroom.

Within the minute, Harry and Ron had taken their new clothes off and each slipped on a robe over their naked bodies. Then the tingling started. They looked at each other.

"The Polyjuice is wearing off…," Ron announced.

Harry nodded. She waited and watched Ron, seeing the shoulder-length hair on the false Hermione start to move, as if it was alive. It receded, and gradually turned back into its original Weasley-ginger hue, as it took on Ron's boyish locks. At the same time, Harry felt her long hair shrink and morph into the short, dark, unruly mop _he_ had been used to.

"Urr…" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time. Their changes began to kick in, in earnest.

There was a giggle at the alcove entrance, and Hermione and Ginny – with Slughorn behind them – watching, as the curtains were pushed aside. They saw the robed Harry and Ron shudder as their feminine faces twitched and reverted back to the features of the young men they had been before the previous night. As their lips thinned slightly, their Adam apples grew a little larger and their jaws turned firmer, with shaved stubble reappearing in front of their ears.

Harry felt her shoulders and waist broadening, whilst her hips contracted in response. With one hand holding onto the robe pulled across her, she patted her chest with her other hand as her breasts shrank and the displaced body mass rearranged itself into a broader chest and extra muscle. Then she yelped as the churning of her body reached her newly-gained reproductive system. Harry swore that she could feel her ovaries altering and moving down her Fallopian tubes, even as they sealed themselves shut after the descending contents. Moments later, Harry's vagina had ceased to be.

Next, she felt her labia pull together and turn into a growing sack, as the reforming testes reasserted themselves. Then her clitoris bulged outwards and rejoined _his_ scrotum – before lengthening into Harry's male organ.

The tingling ended.

_I feel a bit…heavier!_

Harry sucked in a deep breath, feeling himself grow back to the height and girth that he had previously had up to the night before. He glanced at Ron who was clearly a wizard again. They both panted, and gave each other a thumbs-up. They turned, to see Hermione and Ginny – and now Luna – looking on from their positions at the alcove entranceway, rapt with interest. Despite his worsening vision, Harry could just make out that Slughorn was using a large ladle to pour his prepared potion into two flasks.

"Hello, boys!" Luna gave Harry and Ron a cheery wave.

Then the Widowmaker started to creep back in.

Harry felt it start as a vague ache that grew into a gnawing pain – first around his waterworks, then spreading through his lower body, heading for his organs. Ron's mouth twisted with his own discomfort.

"Harry-!"

"Hurry, Professor! The Widowmaker…!" Harry spoke with his original voice.

"I'm here, lads! Drink it slowly – all of it!" Slughorn instructed them, as he passed a filled glass to them both.

Harry carefully took the flask to his lips, trying to ignore the slowly-building pain within. The hot purple liquid went past his mouth.

He gagged, and nearly spat it back out. Harry could taste the Polyjuice component to the mixture, but he paused to regain his breath, wheezing. Then his hands began to shake from the effects of the Widowmaker.

_No, you…DON'T!_ He mentally screamed at the enemy within. Steeling himself, Harry took a another deep breath, and tossed back the remainder of the potion – just as he saw Hermione dash forward and help the struggling Ron to finish his flask…

Feeling rather weak, Harry slumped down upon the floor. The emptied flask fell from his loosened grip, and landed on its side, rolling into the stores of smaller cauldrons lined up along the wall next to him. Not for the first time, Harry cursed the cold air of the Potions classroom, wishing he was wearing more than just the robe to ward off the chill.

Then Ron collapsed in Hermione's arms. She and Ginny shrieked.

"Professor…!"

"Don't panic yet, Miss Granger! Ron's taken the potion. Let it do its work…" Slughorn unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, feeling his face flush with half-suppressed panic.

Harry's vision and hearing blurred somewhat, as the tingling began again – this time feeling more invasive, fighting against the pain that was deepening into a stabbing agony that threatened to tear him apart with its encroaching, relentless grip. He gave a yell, and felt hands touch his face.

"He's burning up!" That was Ginny.

"Hold on, Harry. You are stronger than this. You too, Ron!" Luna's airy voice was firm, steady. Her small hand grabbed Harry's larger one and did not let go.

His joints stiffening, Harry raised his head to take in the sight of Hermione – her face etched with worry as she held onto Ron. Ron's legs were now partially exposed – having slipped out from underneath the robe, and Harry watched as the newly re-grown masculine hairs gradually receded once more, to leave smooth skin on legs that were becoming slimmer and shorter. Ron's whole body then shrank slightly in Hermione's arms, his throat deflated somewhat, his face becoming more oval in shape, and his recently-regained short ginger hair started to gradually lengthen into a curtain of curls, until the tips hung between his narrowing shoulders. The colour, too, changed – turning to a light-brown hue that resembled a toffee apple.

"You'll be okay Ron! Stay with us!" Hermione squeaked to him.

"Her-mi-on-ay…!" Ron's voice noticeably altered in pitch, as he groaned his response. It was becoming lighter, more feminine.

And then Harry couldn't pay any more attention to Ron, as his own transformation shot into gear. Invisible hands seemed to apply pressure on him from both within and without, as his bones, muscles, ligaments, and skin were all altered. He sensed Luna's hand somewhat becoming larger – then realized it was because he was shrinking down to a build similar to hers. Harry's arms and legs lost some of their muscle definition. His limbs, along with his chest, turned hairless and smooth again – just as the recently-vanished breasts began growing back, underneath the robe. His shoulders came closer together slightly – and there was a faint 'crack' as his hips widened once more. His external genitals shrank again – and Harry, gritting his teeth, felt the tip of his malehood separate itself from his dissolving balls. Within seconds, his groin had become flat once more.

The agony from the Widowmaker poison was vanishing also, leaving Harry gasping with the peculiar sensations as he was opened up from underneath by the transformation, and the female structures and organs gradually took form within him again. Elsewhere, Harry's face changed and his hair grew out, draping itself over a shoulder whilst _she_ lay curled on the floor, with Luna still holding _her_ hand. Ginny knelt next to her, her eyes taking in Harry's metamorphosis with wide eyes.

Finally, the intense pins-and-needles sensation faded away. There was no pain now. Harry felt different from how she had been just two minutes ago, lighter for one thing – but similar to when she had entered the classroom.

"Harry! Speak to us! How are you?" Ginny pressed her.

Harry straightened herself up with the aid of Ginny and Luna. Her eyesight was sharp once more, and she could see their worried faces clearly. "I…I'm fine…" She trailed off. Her voice sounded different to when she had been Hermione's clone. Softer. "And Ron…?"

"Right here, Harry..." Again, a new voice. Though not dissimilar to Hermione's. The life-long witches moved aside, so that Harry and Ron could see each others' new looks. Harry's mouth dropped open. In her face, Ron now looked somewhat like a mix between Hermione and Ginny, and her eyes were now a pale brown. She glanced down at her robed body, patted herself up and down, and then gave a rueful smile at everyone. Harry looked up to see Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Neville, standing next to Slughorn, at the archway to the classroom – relief etched on their faces. And after experiencing the pain of the Widowmaker once more, Harry herself was actually relieved that she was female again…

"Well… That's twice I've lost weight within twenty-four hours," Ron mused in her new voice. "Pity I had to put it back on, in-between…"

Hermione smiled, and hugged her.

"Oh, thank you…! Thank you, Horace. They've made it, Arthur!" Mrs Weasley began to sob, and her husband drew her into his arms.

"Any pain? Either of you?" Slughorn asked Harry and Ron.

They both shook their heads. "All gone, Professor," Harry declared. She sat there for a moment, weighing up how she sounded to herself. She decided that she liked her new voice…

"You sound a bit like Luna, Harry." Ginny grinned.

Once Harry and Ron had endured the round of hugs from Mrs Weasley and the other girls, they were left by themselves in the storeroom to redress. With their wands they conjured up a pair of handheld mirrors, in order to see themselves. Ron seemed taken with her new appearance, and she slowly raised her shaking hand to ruffle her long, uncombed tresses. She also ran her fingers across the freckles underneath her pale brown eyes.

"Well, I guess you're not bad looking, Ron. For a girl that is…" Harry half-smiled at her best friend.

"Don't jest, Harry!" Ron scowled - then she gave a hesitant smile. "You ought to see yourself!"

"I know. Well… Here goes!" Harry turned away, and raised the mirror to her eyes. She abruptly sucked in her breath as she took in the face of the witch facing her in the mirror.

_Ohhh! _

Harry gauged that she was now a little shorter than Hermione and Ron, with a slightly-willowy build. Her heart-shaped face was not strikingly attractive, but it was not unpleasant in the slightest, being free of blemishes – and, of course, showing nothing of the curse scar _he_ had received from Voldemort's first attempt to kill _him._

Harry reached up with her hand. Her long, slightly-wavy hair, parted just right of centre, had grown to shoulder-length and turned an eye-catching shade of strawberry-blonde - exactly halfway between the hair colours of Ginny and Luna. And her eyes… They were now wide, and had become a beguiling silver-grey.

She gasped. Remembering to keep one hand holding her robes in place, Harry ran the other through her new hair, finding it to be silky but with the right amount of body. She took another look at her eyes. They were just like Luna's…

_I…I'm a Lovegood, now! I never _really_ noticed just how nice Luna's eyes are…_

_I… I'm…pretty!_

"Come on, Harry. Let's get dressed again. It sounds like 'Mione is just taking her own potion in the classroom." Ron nodded to the closed curtain, beyond which they could hear Hermione gag at the taste of the purple liquid.

Harry was pleased to discover that the clothes borrowed from Hermione and Lavender still fitted her, despite having shrunk an inch or two.

As the two disguised witches emerged from the storeroom, they saw Hermione taking on her own new look, as her face became more oval-shaped. Her eyes too, turned a pale-brown – and she developed a faint dusting of freckles over her cheeks. Her hair, whilst similar overall to Ron's, was now more of a chocolate-brown hue. And Harry noticed that Hermione's lips were a tad thinner than those on Ron's new mouth. Just enough difference to make Hermione and Ron look like non-identical sisters – as was the plan.

"No giddiness or other side effects, any of you?" Slughorn asked the trio, as he pulled on the lapels of his tweed jacket, whilst rocking back and forth on his heels. "No? Excellent! Now, I've checked my stock. I don't have all the ingredients to make the female-to-male potion – but don't panic! I will contact Mundungus Fletcher, and get him to ah, acquire some very rare items. On the black market if needs be…"

"Er… Thanks, Professor. Keep us posted when you have the potions ready for Ron and me to change back!" Harry requested.

"Glad to see you two are still alive!" Neville declared happily. "And don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me."

"That's appreciated, Neville." Harry nodded.

"Well… You two better get to Nurse Pomfrey. She can check you pair over, to make sure that horrible poison is at bay once more!" Molly Weasley laid her hands on Harry and Ron as she squeezed between them, ushering them out of the classroom.

Ron rolled her eyes. "We're fine, mum! Really."

"Better safe than sorry, son…" Arthur Weasley froze. Then he slapped his hand against his forehead. _"Sorry!"_

Harry's lips twitched. "We'll need to get at my money in the Gringotts vault… Without breaking in, I mean," she added hastily.

"I've got an idea forming in my mind…" Ginny grinned at her friends.

Harry wasn't sure if she was going to like it. Instead, she changed the subject. "Ginny… Luna… Thanks for my new look. It was you two who donated the hair and cell samples for my potion, wasn't it?"

"That's right, Harry," Luna's airy voice piped up. "And Hermione and Ginny helped to give Ron her present appearance."

Ginny gave Harry a meaningful look. "You're welcome, Harry. Think of it as my…apology…for running out on you earlier. I…I panicked." She bit her lip.

"Um… It's okay. You're forgiven, Ginny." Harry felt her cheeks flush.

Once the party was walking along the corridor, heading back to the Hospital Wing, Hermione spoke. She looked thoughtful.

"Well, Ron. You and I have got our new appearances. Now we need names to go with them. Probably new clothes too, if you think about it. When we report back for school in September, we don't want other pupils thinking why we dress like Ron and Hermione, when they are in Australia."

"Oh, wonderful…" Ron tried to hide her face as she walked on. "Clothes shopping. _Girls'_ clothes shopping…!"

"You're lucky you have us to help out, then. Is that not so, Ginny?" Luna flashed the other sixth former a grin – which Ginny returned.

"Yes, you're right – Luna. Our friends have got a lot of work cut out for them. And I'm so happy that I now have a sister!"

"_Ginny!"_ Unable to bellow now, Ron instead shrieked.

"Now, now, you two! Hospital Wing first – then you girls and Neville can set out your plans," Molly Weasley admonished her daughters. "Whoever is going to Gringotts, _do_ be careful! Someone may be on the lookout for you!"

"We know, Mrs Weasley. We know…." Harry glumly answered back, wondering just what Ginny was plotting in her mind. She idly brushed back a lock of strawberry-blonde hair that had fallen past her eyebrow, and tucked it behind her ear.

_When I leave Hogwarts and face the world out there, I have to remember… I am now Celine Lovegood! I am a witch about to brush off my education at Hogwarts._

An old memory resurfaced in Harry's mind. Being at Number 4, Privet Drive, and watching a library DVD of a James Bond film. Bond had faked his death with the aid of the British Secret Service, and at one stage, captured by the enemy, the lead villain had stated that he had heard of Bond's death. Bond responded by saying: "Yes. This is my second life."

"You only live twice, Mr Bond," Bond's arch enemy chillingly replied.

_Well…,_ Harry grimly thought to herself._ This is _my_ second life. And it has just begun…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

**Banking On Trouble**

About an hour later, two hooded figures alighted from the Thestral-drawn carriage. They each jumped down from the step and walked briskly to the train station. Upon reaching the platform, Professor Sprout directed them with a smile to the waiting room, and she closed the door to after the party entered, keeping sentry duty outside with her wand in hand.

Inside, the arrivals pulled down the hoods of their grey robes, revealing themselves to be Luna and the new Ron.

They looked around the large wooden room, seeing that the windows had all been spell-splattered with quick-setting black ink. The only light came from the lit candles that were floating in the air.

Sat on a bench, facing them were Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. The original Harry and Hermione – seemly. And Harry was wearing his spectacles. But the trio were grimacing, and putting down the flasks of Polyjuice they had just drank from. On a separate seat sat Neville, who had no flask.

Ron sighed. It seemed that the bug of changing identities was catching on…

"Okay, we're here, as scheduled. And nobody seemed to be watching us… What have you lot done?" she asked them.

"We need to make a large withdrawal from Gringotts, Ron. But because of the Goblin's insistence on doing these things in person – and since I can't do it as myself, we have to, er, resort to this."

It was Hermione who apparently spoke. She looked at the witch and wizard on the bench next to her, with a peeved expression.

"You're Harry," Ron ventured.

"Right," replied Harry-as-Hermione.

"Oh, I see!" Luna spoke up. "Since they are carrying the Widowmaker in their blood, neither Harry or Hermione can afford to become male – so Ginny has taken on Harry's role, instead!"

"Lemme get this straight… For the next hour, Ginny is Harry, Harry is Hermione again… That means that 'Mione must be Ginny." Ron rubbed her brow and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "This feels as confusing as taking a Divination exam!"

"Which witch is which…?" a dreamy-sounding voice reached her ears.

"Luna…!" Ron cringed.

The false Harry grinned. "I'm just following in Hermione's and Fleur's footsteps, Ron. Harry's told me the security details I need to access his money," explained Ginny-as-Harry.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "And you were able to change into Harry, with Polyjuice potion, because…"

"I went into the boys' dormitory to pluck some hairs from Harry's pillow," Neville helpfully added. "Whilst Hermione recovered a few from her own pillow."

"This should be interesting…" Luna's wide-eyed gaze took in the three disguised magic users before her. "Ginny is Harry. Harry is Hermione, ready to advise. And Hermione is Ginny, acting as…"

"…Lookout," the fake Ginny finished Luna's train of thought. "And before we took the potions, we were working on each other's speech and mannerisms." Hermione glanced apprehensively at her watch. "We better get moving, if we're to do this within the hour!"

"What do you want us to do, whilst Professor Sprout is guarding us here?" Ron asked.

"You two just stay undercover, and be ready for us to reappear. Hopefully, there won't be an emergency… Slughorn is starting to run out of Polyjuice, thanks to our earlier hourly doses, Ron. So we've got only one shot at doing this errand." Harry-as-Hermione stood up and faced the real Hermione and Ginny. Ginny-as-Harry smirked.

"Stop doing that, Ginny! It's not funny looking at myself without a mirror. And I don't make a habit of smirking…"

"Why should just you, Ron, and Hermione have all the fun of being someone else, if only for an hour?" Ginny-as-Harry pouted. He smiled again. "C'mon. Let's hit Diagon Alley!"

With a look of worry, Harry-as-Hermione waved Ron, Luna, and Neville goodbye. Then she, Hermione, and Ginny simultaneously apparated away with a loud 'crack'.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry gave a sigh of relief as she and her two friends left the main chamber of Gringotts. The three of them stopped in the entrance hallway, whilst Ginny-as-Harry put away the magical bottomless pouch into his robe pocket. The pouch contained a large sum of shrunken galleons, which they had managed to draw out from the bank.

"Well, we've made it – despite all those forms 'Harry' had to fill, and some jitters on our part," Hermione-as-Ginny pointed out to her disguised companions, speaking only when there was no one else walking past close by. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead.

"That was nearly as daunting as the last time we were here," Harry-as-Hermione grumbled, remembering when _he_, Hermione, and Ron had to use stealth to break into one of the vaults. "Still, at least most of the damage we left behind then has been repaired…"

"How long do we have left, before the 'you-know-what' runs out?" Ginny-as-Harry asked.

"About twenty minutes. If we head back to the end of Diagon Alley now, we will be fine…"

"I need to go to the toilet. Wait here for me!" Ginny flashed a smile at the girls. He strode off, heading for the toilets. At first, he was heading for the ladies – then he, froze, turned about forty-five degrees in mid-stride, and then passed through the door to the gents.

Harry saw the abashed look on Ginny's altered face, and she slapped her forehead in annoyance. _"He_ will draw attention to himself, if he's not careful!" Harry hissed lowly to Hermione.

Hermione's response was to tug at Harry's sleeve.

"What…? Oh, sod- I mean… _Bother!_" Harry quickly changed her choice of words, remembering to keep in character as Hermione, as she followed the real Hermione's line of sight and spotted the garishly-dressed Rita Skeeter walking into the bank's entrance hall from outside. Shaking her umbrella from the rain, she glimpsed the two witches. Smiling widely, in a manner that made Harry think of a vulture with its beak frozen open, the troublesome journalist walked with composed grace over to Harry and Hermione.

"Why… Miss Granger, and Miss Weatherly, isn't it?" The slightly loud, snide-sounding voice grated on Harry's nerves, bringing back bad memories from his fourth year at Hogwarts, around the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"_Weasley,"_ Hermione replied, giving the woman an icy glare.

"Of course. Seeing as many people as I do, over so many years, one tends to forget names sometimes." She looked keenly at the two girls. "So. You are both Harry's friends. We all own him, and yourselves, many thanks! How is Harry these days?"

"I'm fi-er, I mean, he's fine." Harry cursed herself. Thinking quickly, she saw her opportunity and took it. "Harry's recovering from all he's been through. He'll be going on holiday soon."

One of Rita's eyebrows had peaked as Harry-as-Hermione spoke. Now she focused her bespectacled gaze on her. "Really? How lovely! Where to?"

"Australia," Hermione-as-Ginny answered, keeping her answers to a minimum.

"Far away from here, then. And a long holiday, I should imagine…" The detestable reporter quickly pulled out a notepad and a tiny quill. "I'll just ask some quick questions, before you go…"

Harry-as-Hermione felt her blood start to boil. She stepped forward menacingly, and she started to reach for her wand. Then a thought occurred to her.

_Our wands… They're still the same! We're going to have to disguise them somehow, before somebody __recognises__ that the wands and their owners don't match!_

"Why don't you just go on your way, Rita? Hermione here… I mean…, _I_ had to put up with hate mail, because you wrote – wrongly – that I was Harry's girlfriend! You caused a hell of a lot of trouble for Harry and Hagrid, because of the irresponsible actions you took to get your story." Harry bristled. She heard the real Hermione suck in her breath, picking up on her second verbal slip.

Rita's eyebrow arched again. _Damn,_ thought Harry_._

"No need to be like that, now – young lady. I was merely curious as to who would be on holiday with Harry, and who his girlfriend was. I _do_ hope he's going to settle down with one, after having suffered what he has…"

"That's none of your business," Hermione-as-Ginny spoke up. "And I believe you shouldn't be aiming to print anything about Harry without his permission, remember? Or we tell the Ministry about you being an unregistered anim-"

"Yes, yes…" Rita dismissively waved her still-dry quill in the air, as she gave a strained smile. "Still, I no longer work at the Daily Prophet. I went independent during the Death Eater occupation of the Ministry. So it's not such a pain if you did happen to spill the beans on me…"

"We don't want to talk to you. So beat it!" Harry's nostrils flared. She glanced at her watch… A watch designed for a man. Wincing, Harry quickly covered it up with her jacket sleeve, hoping that Rita hadn't noticed another give-away clue. Hurriedly, she grabbed Hermione's arm and marched away from the watchful Rita Skeeter. They stopped at the other end of the hallway.

"What's holding…Harry…up?" the real Harry hissed. "The you-know-what will run out on us soon!"

Hermione-as-Ginny looked apprehensive. "Um… I've got an inkling… Oh, here he is!"

And indeed Ginny-as-Harry was hurrying out of the gents. He caught up with the two waiting witches, only to be intercepted by Rita Skeeter, who held out her hand.

"Harry! How nice to meet you again… My congratulations on your victory against that terrible man who was a dark cloud over all of us."

Ginny-as-Harry shot an icy glance at the reporter. Hesitating, she then automatically responded to the offered handshake…

"No! D-" Harry started to warn Ginny, noticing what was wrong. But it was too late.

Rita's left hand firmly grasped Ginny-as-Harry's. Then, with a flash, the obnoxious journalist shot her right hand forward to push back Ginny's left sleeve – to expose a slender-looking watch with a thin strap…

Harry grabbed hold of Rita by her arm. "Blast! Let's get her into the ladies and oblivia-"

"Why! There's no need to be like that, Miss Granger!" Rita spoke loudly, attracting the attention of the wizard watchman standing close by.

"Break it up, ladies!" The watchman levelled his wand at Harry.

Fuming, she reluctantly let go of Rita. With a glance at the real Hermione and Ginny, Harry started to walk out of the lobby area.

"Stay out of our lives!" Hermione-as-Ginny snapped, glancing back at the smug-looking reporter. Then the trio exited into Diagon Alley.

"Curious…" Rita murmured, straightening her robes. She looked at the door left swinging behind Harry, Hermione, and Ginny – a sly gleam in her eyes.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Outside, the three looked at their watches and started to panic as they headed towards the apparition point at the end of the alley. They walked briskly, not wanting to draw further attention towards themselves. Whilst hurrying on, Ginny-as-Harry glanced back every so often. He gasped.

"Skeeter's following us!"

"Bother! If only we could have obliviated her memory in time…" Hermione-as-Ginny retorted. "I didn't think about your watches…"

"None of us did! Ah… Excuse me, sir!" Harry-as-Hermione quickly skirted between a fat wizard and his equally-large witch, and then increased her pace.

"Drat…!"

Harry and Hermione halted at the sound of the false Harry's voice. Turning round to face him, they saw 'Harry' face twitch of its own accord. He slowly – very slowly - started to diminish in height. His dark hair was bristling, threatening to turn ginger and grow longer at any instant. Ginny grimaced, and slapped a hand over his groinbox.

"It's shrinking… I was starting to enjoy being a wizard, as well," he whispered.

Harry and Hermione quickly each grabbed one of Ginny's hands, and pulled him along, as they ran on, leaving the startled passers by behind – now starting to feel the changes in their own forms, as the effects of the Polyjuice Potions began to reach their limit. Hermione's hair lost its deep red hue, and reverted back to the chocolate-brown colour of her disguise as Miss Chesterton; Harry's locks grew longer and lightened to the ginger-blonde look of her persona as Celine Lovegood, and Ginny felt his recently-gained masculinity vanish – leaving him sucking in his breath, as his form twisted and churned and reform itself back into her original body…

Luckily, the three of them had by now left the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley, and reached a deserted spot in a dead-end nook where they could safely disapparate. Ginny held onto her loosened trousers and belt with her slim hand. Harry looked around them, seeing nobody at first. Then she heard the pounding of light footsteps, getting louder, closer. An unseen woman gasping, not used to sprinting…

"Rita! Quick – let's beat it!" Ginny told her friends.

"Okay – back to the Hogsmeade Station, then!" Harry took a deep breath, and tried to fight down her butterflies as she fought to concentrate, along with her fellow witches…

Hermione's form as Miss Chesterton blurred, spun, and shrank out of existence – followed shortly by Ginny. Then, just before Rita could turn the corner to reach her, Harry also disapparated – Diagon Alley spinning away from her vision, as the grueling pressure and darkness pressed in on her…

Rita entered the nook, and collapsed against a brick wall, panting. She wiped at the sweat on her face.

"Damn…! Just what game…were they playing at?" she said aloud in her frustration. After a minute, she recovered and headed back into the main part of Diagon Alley, not realising that she was being watched.

Laid out flat on the roof of a deserted building close by, the watcher remained in the concealed position, following Rita Skeeter's movements through the telescopic sight of the wand rifle. Despite the red leather mask, the robed figure could see perfectly through the narrow visor…

_Interesting… _

The watcher had reached the roof of the building, after scouting out another location – the Granger household, which had turned out to be deserted. Tenebrae had chosen a position that allowed for good vision along the length of much of the street – but had been too far away to hear what Harry and his friends had said. As soon as 'Harry' had been sighted, the rifle was hastily set up – but the trio had disapparated before the trigger could be pulled…

Tenebrae's tensed fist slowly unclenched itself. There was the question of _how_ Harry had survived the Widowmaker. Miss Granger too, was still alive, it seemed. But the features of the three figures had seemed to twist as they raced towards the nook. Tenebrae wasn't certain – the haste to prepare the wand rifle had taken priority over proper observation.

_Polyjuice… They must have been using Polyjuice._

And there had not been, as yet, any notification at the Ministry of Harry and his two friends dying…

_The reporter… Why did she race after them? What does she KNOW...?_

With a hiss, the assassin hurriedly dissembled the wand rifle, and slotted the components into a case. Hiding it in the building downstairs, Tenebrae took off the mask and changed clothes. Minutes later, dressed in the normal garb for the wizarding street, Harry's would-be-killer strode along Diagon Alley, in order to track down Rita Skeeter…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

**Letters**

A couple of days later, Harry stirred from sleep. Not wanting to get up just yet, the Saviour of the Wizarding World turned to one side, in order to check the time on the watch on the bedside cabinet.

She felt the movement of her cleavage, as she did so.

_Blast it…!_ Harry scowled. Memory kicked in. This was the third morning of waking up as a young woman, and Harry was still getting to grips with the curvature of her new gender. Throwing back the blanket, she unbuttoned the pyjamas she still preferred to use and which still fitted. Then, straightening upright in bed, Harry glanced down at her hairless chest and gently jiggled her breasts with her hands, pinching the skin.

_Having breasts isn't so bad… I just need to get used to them! At least they're more slender than Hermione's. Besides, I've now got the right size bras for my persona as Celine, and I'm getting the knack of putting a bra on…_

A part of her was marvelling at the effects of Slughorn's magical potion. As a growing wizard, Harry – like most boys – had found himself becoming attracted to the physical and character charms of the fairer sex, and had taken a fancy to first Cho Chang, and then Ginny. But without his parents, and in having a Godfather hidden from the authorities, Harry had received little guidance in how to handle girls. Hermione had provided some tips about why Cho had cried after kissing Harry - though that relationship had still failed miserably before long. Another depressing incident in his fifth year at Hogwarts – the year of hell.

And now he was a witch himself. Or rather _herself_. Along with Ron.

Harry slipped her hand down her pyjama trousers, finding the lace-trimmed panties she had worn overnight. Tracing the contours of the flat vee between the front of her legs, she then ran a finger along her external genitals through the cotton – reminding herself that her former male parts were now non-existent.

Further down, Harry felt some leg hairs. She cringed.

_I'll have to shave as a lady for the first time, today… Luna can teach me how it's done. Still, at least I don't have to worry about shaving my face – for now…_

Harry withdrew her hand and again hugged her knees, as she pulled her legs up into a ninety-degree apex. She stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, taking in her partitioned room, the roof of the tent above her, the sunlight beyond, and the singing of birds. Other sounds came to her attention – Xenophilius Lovegood singing some obscure ditty as he wandered about the kitchen area, beyond the flap to Harry's 'room'. She also heard Luna humming in the partitioned tent bedroom next to Harry's space, as she got out of bed and headed for the improvised shower area.

_I'd better wash, and then get dressed myself – when Luna's back in her room._

Harry thought back to yesterday. After the mistakes made earlier, during the run-in with Rita Skeeter, she, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had made careful plans for the next excursion – clothes shopping for the benefit of the two new witches, and also for Hermione's new identity. This time, the destination was the shopping centre of the nearest large population centre – the cathedral city of Exeter.

Taking Neville along with them ("For a male opinion on our choices," Hermione and Ginny had insisted), the girls had apparated in a secure location, before hitting the stores. All six of the friends had a share of Muggle money from Harry and Hermione's combined pool – and they had agreed to refund them in equivalent wizarding money afterwards.

Everyone had been warned in advance by Hermione to be careful during their excursion, least Harry and Ron acted as though they were still boys - and least Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron acted in a way that would attract the attention of Muggles. In turn, Ginny had advised Hermione to relax and just to be herself. Whilst Hermione advised Luna _not_ to be herself. At least not in public.

"Spoilsport!" Luna had smiled serenely back at the anxious-looking Hermione.

So, Harry, Ron, and Neville found themselves being dragged around clothes and accessory shops for what seemed like hours. Thankfully, in-between shopping duties they were able to enjoy a good meal at a decent café. And Harry and Ron ended up with new underwear and clothes that they – if not exactly happy about – were content with. All five ladies purchased handbags ("In case we need to shop again in Muggle locations," Hermione had suggested), in order to place their previously-shrunken purses. And Hermione, Ginny, and Luna bought some clothes and accessories themselves. Harry had thought Neville would get bored out of his mind, after being dragged around by the witches. But for his part, Neville purchased some trousers, shirts, and shoes.

"It's good to go somewhere new, and actually do something fun – given what we've all been through last year!" he enthusiastically told Harry and Ron. "Besides, I'm getting to like being asked by you girls about what looks good on you or not!"

A red-faced Ron had turned away from Neville at that point, muttering something about her wish to learn the Bat-Bogey hex from Ginny. Meanwhile, Harry had to admit that she was gradually learning to relax during the shopping trip.

_Neville's got a good point…_, she reflected. _And I'm not picking up on any signs of danger. Looks like my would-be-assassin isn't looking for us in the Muggle world…_

But still Harry felt uncomfortable at times. She had hoped to get some time alone with Ginny, to found out she was feeling about Harry's new identity. She did follow Ginny into the toilet to talk, only for Ron to tag along. And in the department stores, whilst Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were browsing over the summer dresses and beachwear, both Harry and Ron found themselves transfixed by the large board posters of female models wearing the latest in-store ranges.

"That one who looks a bit like 'Mione. She looks pretty…" Ron spoke quietly to Harry, checking to see that the three other witches and Neville weren't next to them. "…but I'm not feeling the same way about her, as I would before… You know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Me too. And we don't have the…equipment…to show our excitement in the way we're used to, either, Ron," she pointed out.

"Um… So what's the female way of feeling exited about someone, then?" Ron kept her voice low. "Apart from squealing at the Weird Sisters' lead singer, or going doe-eyed at Lockhart and drawing hearts in text books?"

"Er… I think we would feel tingly down below. But in a good way." Harry blushed. She looked up again at the pictures of the models. They were all at least nice looking – and one of them did vaguely resemble Hermione. But Harry found that she was paying more attention to their hairstyles, and what they were wearing. The mix of colours, fabrics, and how their summer clothes revealed or enhanced the curves and shapes of their bodies...

_There's so much imagery and advertising aimed at girls and younger women, compared to young men,_ Harry reflected. _How much are those industries worth, each year? Like the cosmetics and skin-care companies… How much of that money could be better spent on tackling more pressing problems in the world – like protecting the rainforests, for example?_

_How much pressure, as witches, are Ron and I going to feel, in conforming to what a young lady should look like…? How pressurised do Hermione, Ginny, and Luna feel already – come to that?_

_I suppose Luna doesn't feel that much pressure. She's more of a free spirit…_

With an effort, Harry snapped out of her thoughts. Seeing that Ron seemed also engrossed in the pictures, Harry grabbed hold of her hand, and jerked her along as they joined the others, as Hermione called out to her transgendered friends to ask what summer clothes they wanted to choose for themselves.

Harry looked over the lightweight mini-dresses, and bit her lip. She turned her attention to some khaki shorts. "I'll go for two pairs of those in my size," she conceded. Ron opted for a pair of demin shorts, making Hermione smile.

Harry chose another purchase for herself – a ladies watch, with a face that wasn't too small to read. Hermione paid for a similar one, for Ron's behalf.

In one department store, whilst her other friends were busy, Harry walked over to Luna. She was staring at a fire exit which had a push-down level and a notice that read 'This door is alarmed'.

"Something wrong, Luna?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, hullo Celine! I was just wondering what had upset this door. I didn't know they were sometimes alive in the Muggle world, too…"

Harry read the door notice, and grimaced. She rubbed her forehead, and tried to ignore the puzzled expressions of the Muggle couple passing close by them.

"Um… No, Luna. It's not alive. It's fitted with an alarm, which goes off when it's opened." She quickly filled Luna in.

"I see…," Luna replied. She smiled. "Electricity sounds as if it's the Muggle magic. It can be used for so many things!"

Harry chuckled. "That's one way to describe it, I guess."

Eventually, the wizard and five witches finished their shopping and exploring, and just being together. Then, finding a spot away from human eyes – they dissapparated back to the Burrow, some miles away.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Back in the present day – and after her wash and dressing – Harry started eating her breakfast. As she did so, she read the headline on the newssheet that Mr Lovegood had presented to her.

'_Exclusive Interview - Harry Potter talks of wanting to get away from it all'. _Underneath, the article ran, in part:

'_The saviour of the wizarding establishment in Britain, Harry Potter, is to leave the country for an unspecified period of time, in order to take some overdue, well-deserved holiday. Along with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he will be heading for the distant continent of Australia._

"_None of us have ever been there before, so it'll be an adventure in itself. And although it's their winter right now, it'll still be warm where we'll be headed," Mr Potter stated. "I won't say which part – all three of us need some peace and quiet, thank you. As for the various invitations I've received to attend interviews and write my memoirs… I have this to say. I'm not Gilderoy Lockheart. What happened to me and to my friends was hallowing and real, not made up – but I'm really not interested in being famous. I've had enough of that. I just want to enjoy my life, now that Voldemort is burning in hell for his crimes against humanity. And I want my friends to enjoy their lives, too. God knows, they deserve it."_

_Mr Potter refused to answer questions on whether he would be on the lookout for the Yowie and the Tasmanian Tiger – creatures that have been sighted on occasion by Muggles in parts of Australia. The author of this interview wisely advised Harry to avoid seeking out the Bunyip – but otherwise wished him and his friends an enjoyable holiday, which they would soon be commencing.'_

Harry lowered the advance article in her hands, and looked up at its author.

"Does that meet with your approval, Harry?" asked Xenophilius Lovegood.

"That seems fine, sir," Harry replied. She passed the printed sheet back to Luna's father, and then returned her attention to her breakfast of porridge. Leaving the dirigible plum where it was in the selection of fruit on the table, she instead selected some blackberries, and a few odd-shaped, light-blue fruits that Luna had called 'skyberries'.

The rebuilding of the Rookery was slowly coming along. The ground floor level now had a roof on top of its rebuilt walls, thanks to the DA pupils who had been helping out the Lovegoods, before Xenophilius told them yesterday that they would no longer be needed for the rebuilding but that their support was much appreciated. His offer of payment had been rejected, however – and the DA pupils had left the Lovegoods on good terms.

However, the tents that Luna and her father had been using were still in use, whilst work on the Rookery was unfinished. Harry intended to help the Lovegoods to rebuild their home, feeling sorry that it got destroyed in the Death Eater ambush when _he _ had last been to the place.

So for now, breakfast was being served in the big tent – which, like the Weasley's at the grounds outside the Quidditch World Cup, four years ago, was considerably larger on the inside than the outside. Inside, the tent was segmented – divided by canvas screens, which allowed Mr Lovegood an area to operate his new printing press in one room – whilst giving space for a toilet, a wash and shower area, and three bedrooms. One for Mr Lovegood, one for Luna, and – adjacent to Luna's – one for the visiting Celine Lovegood, alias Harry.

Harry had arrived at the Rookery with Luna yesterday evening, not long after their visit to Exeter. Xenophilius had made certain that the DA pupils weren't intending to continue their rebuilding work. Harry was grateful for that. She certainly didn't look like Harry Potter any more – but after the near-brush with Rita Skeeter, she wasn't confident of passing herself of as Luna's cousin to the other DA members, without making some verbal slip or giving herself away with any characteristic traits that the original Harry was known to have. The thought of having Cho Chang around made Harry nervous too.

"You don't have to address me as 'sir', Harry." Mr Lovegood sighed as he put the advance article for tomorrow's Quibbler to one side. "I would prefer 'Uncle Xeno'. After all, you are, um, part of our family now. A visiting niece of mine."

"Very well, sir… Er, I mean…Uncle Xeno," Harry tucked into her porridge. After a few mouthfuls of her breakfast, she nodded appreciatively. "This is good. Um, Uncle… Will you be calling me 'Harry' or 'Celine'?"

Mr Lovegood tugged on his beard. "Whichever you prefer, Harry. The wards are up again around our land. I've made sure they are secure. Despite your…_hrrump_…last visit here, I can assure you that you are perfectly safe here with us. I will not betray you or your friends again, Harry." Luna's father looked ashamed, but he looked Harry in the eyes. "I want to do whatever it takes to regain the trust of you and your friends, as well as Luna's. She means the world to me."

"I know, sir… I mean, Uncle Xeno. And if the wards are up, then you can call me 'Harry'. But in public…, well – I'm Celine Lovegood." Harry gave her new uncle what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

Xenophilius nodded. Still feeling somewhat nervous in the presence of someone he'd had betrayed against his better judgment, he reached over and lightly patted Harry's shoulder. "I cannot love you as much as I love Luna, of course, Harry. But you are my responsibility too, now. I will try to be a better uncle to you than your Uncle Vernon. Luna told me that you said that wouldn't be hard…"

Harry smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Well, for now I have two girls to care for. Luna will be your mentor in learning about your feminine hygiene, and related matters. But whilst you are living with us, Harry, I'll do my utmost to keep both of you safe. Do not doubt me on that."

Harry looked into Mr Lovegood's eyes. They were quite earnest. "I believe you, Uncle," she said, still getting to grips with her new, soft-sounding voice.

Just then, Luna skipped into the tent from outside, with a happy, dreamy expression on her guileless face. Placing a letter on the table next to Harry, she then poured some of the still-bubbling small cauldron of hot water into the bowl of porridge mix she set out for herself. Once it was ready, she sat at the wooden table next to Harry, who was examining the envelope.

"It's from Ron!" Harry's heart soared. "Her writing is much the same, as it was before…you know what."

"Errol just dropped it to me, whilst I was outside," Luna explained. She got stuck into her breakfast.

With her wand, Harry opened the letter and read the note inside. The paper was quite large, given the short message on it.

'_Dear Celine._

_Well, Tamaris and I have received our invitation letters from Hogwarts – so all three of us will be seventh year pupils! Exciting! I've heard that, come September, most of the school is expected to have been repaired. So we won't have to worry about any walls crashing down on us. Wonder if Harry Potter and his friends will be there? Word from Aunt Molly is that Ron is going away for a while… Anyway, we're glad that we'll soon meet in person for the first time – after exchanging so many letters! So glad that we'll have real teachers, instead of Death Eaters like the Carrows ramming their 're-education' down pupils' throats._

_Soon have to get our seventh year text books ready. We'll all have to go to Diagon Alley for supplies: you, me, Tamaris, and Luna. Need cyan for starters!_

_Speak to you later!_

_Rohan._

"Rohan?" Harry frowned. "I don't understand. Ron…?"

"Oh, yes!" Luna ran her eyes over the writing – then turned the paper over. "Rohan must be her new name. And 'Tamaris' has to be Hermione. I would say that Ron actually wrote this letter – but from a script prepared by Hermione and Remus Lupin. He's currently staying at the Burrow, you know." She hummed. "The real note is on this side. We just have to find the clue that tells us how to read it…"

"I see… And the secrecy? Do they think that assassin could be watching out for the owl post?" Harry looked worried.

Mr Lovegood answered her.

"Until the cover story about you, Ron, and Hermione gets firmly established, Harry, we need to be very careful. Your brush with Rita Skeeter has hopefully taught you that we can't afford too many mistakes."

"Right." Harry turned red-faced. "So this note is just part of the cover story about why three new witches will be heading to Hogwarts. My new identity, Celine, is a girl who has been an owl post pen friend of the Chesterton witches… But what does Ron _really_ have to say, Luna?"

Luna tilted her head to one side, holding the letter above her, so to see it by the lantern hanging above them. "Hmm… I think the clue is the reference to 'cyan'. What do you say, daddy?" She passed the letter to him.

He looked it over, and smiled. "Ron and Hermione send a letter to the home of a newsprint editor, and it mentions cyan? I think that I need to fetch a bottle of ink! Won't be long, girls."

Soon, Xenophilius returned, and he carefully applied a few drops of cyan ink to the letter. As the blue tint spread across the paper, invisible words took form on the reverse side of the letter.

"Thank you, daddy!" Luna beamed as she and Harry read the new message.

_Harry,_

_Sorry about the secrecy – but Remus insists on it. Anyway, about my new name. Hermione's brought over some book trilogy from her dormitory to keep her busy over the summer. A __favourite__ of hers, apparently. Had a look whilst I was trying to think of a suitable name for myself. Ended up seeing 'Rohan' on a map. Thought that it sounded cool, and a little like 'Ron'. Hermione tells me that it's a legitimate girl's name. So I'm now Rohan Chesterton. Meanwhile, Hermione's now naming herself after a brand of Muggle pair of shoes that she has. Mental…_

_Still trying to get used to my new…circumstances. Told Hermione that I felt that I'd been neutered. Ginny was listening. She just laughed. Git. Had my first session at leg-shaving yesterday. Wanted to try the spell that several witches apparently know about – but 'Mione insisted that I learn how to do it the Muggle way, first. With razor blades. She doesn't want me to be lazy, and I quote: 'Ron! By the time you start sharing a dormitory with other witches in September, you need to act convincingly as a girl. That means you'll have to start _thinking_ as a girl during the summer.'_

_Ginny wants me to start experimenting with a little make up today. I've threatened to strangle her – but it hasn't made any difference… _

_Good news is that George is so glad that I didn't die, he hasn't made _one_ joke at my expense! Not even calling me 'Ronnikins'. Ginny, on the other hand, has…_

_Oh yeah. Managed to force Ginny to explain why she was so long in the toilet at Gringotts. Turns out that Hermione guessed right. Ginny was waiting to get into a cubicle so that she – or rather, _he_ at the time – could see what boys really look like underneath the belt. And, er, she wanted to have a poke around… _

_Anyway, Bill, Charlie, and Percy have all been home to see me. They're all just glad to see that I'm alive. After the shock of hearing that you and me nearly copped it, they're coming to terms with me being a witch._

_How's things at the Rookery?_

_Ron._

_P.S. Lupin has told us of something that the Ministry told the Hogswarts staff to keep hushed up. Two Aurors were killed on the night after Voldie went down. Their bodies were found in a collapsed building on the edge of Hogsmeade. They were shot. Not spell-shot, although spells had been used on them, apparently. But Muggle-style shot. With bullets. Lupin has never heard of Death Eaters killing anyone like that before. Now we're wondering if whoever poisoned us got the Aurors too._

_Also, some news from Lupin on his examination of Aberforth. It _was_ the Widowmaker that poisoned him. There was a needle mark in his neck, underneath his long hair – but Lupin doesn't think that was how the Widowmaker got into his body. Turns out there were traces of the poison in one of the butterbeer bottles we drank from. The bottles were in the bottle tip at the Hogs Head. So, another mystery...'_

"Oh, those poor Aurors!" Luna remarked. Her sad expression brightened a little. "At least Ron is starting to adjust to her new life."

"Yeah." Harry mustered a smile. "I'd better compose a reply to cheer him - er, _her_ – up!"

After breakfast and washing up, Harry retreated to her new bedroom area. There was no desk to write at, and the floor was cluttered with Harry's knapsack and other scattered items of furniture that Mr Lovegood had recently bought, ready to move into the Rookery, when the rebuilding had finished. Sighing, Harry made her bed and spread herself on top with several sheets of stationery paper, thinking of what to write. She decided to concentrate on her real message.

_Ron,_

_Thanks for the letter. This is the third morning I've woken up as a witch, and I'm still trying to get used to having breasts. Thankfully, I'm just a 'B' cup – so it's not too disconcerting. I'm getting better at putting on my bra, as well, now. Luna's been teaching me all about these matters. She had to learn much of what she knows, by herself. You know that her mum died when Luna was nine? Well, I've seen a picture of Selena Lovegood. She's pretty, and Luna looks much like her, in fact. One good thing about Luna is that she hardly wears make-up. And I've decided for now, that I'll take after her in that regard._

_Luna's been encouraging me to keep track of my moods, so that we'll know when my period will strike. Then Luna will show me how to use the sanitary towels we got yesterday. She tells me there's a potion to lessen the pain – but I guess that I'd better experience my first period as a real woman. Hermione is right – you and me need to present ourselves convincingly as witches when we get back to school routine. Don't know how many witches we'll be sharing the dormitory with – but at least we'll be with Hermione. Wonder if Lavender will be with us, given her werewolf status?_

_I should mention that yesterday Luna's dad has tracked down a photo of the real Celine Lovegood. It's black and white – so we don't know if my hair's the right __colour__. But we've discovered that Celine wears glasses, so some new frames have been quickly made up for me – with non-corrective lens. Since my form's a mixture between Ginny and Luna, my eyesight is perfect. But I wear glasses again, now. They're different – but Luna tells me I look good in them. I look like Celine too, which is the main thing._

_And, yeah Ron, I feel that I've been neutered too – not having a…a willy…! Still, at least we're not out camping this year, so having to pee differently isn't a problem – provided we remember which toilet door to walk through…_

_I'll be honest… You know I love Ginny, and that she fancies me. Despite being in the pits, thinking about all the deaths we saw and learnt about during the past year, I was starting to imagine a future with your sister. Us being a couple. Probably a married couple. Maybe even having kids. Now that's been…_

Harry paused. Having earlier found a flow, her hand faltered. Her strokes with her Muggle ink pen turned into angry slashes. An image of Ginny - in the form of Harry Potter - looking _himself_ over in the toilet, came to mind. Harry tried to push the image away.

…_been torn away…from me…. I don't know…if I will ever get to…be a _father_…!_

Tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly, Harry threw the pen across her bedroom area, and it fell down in-between a wardrobe and a cache of photo frames. She tightly scrunched the letter into a ball, and then sobbed, folding herself into a fetal position.

She wasn't sure how long she was curled up for. But after a while, in-between her sobs, Harry felt a hand gently rubbing the shoulder of her sweater. Then Luna was sitting on the bed next to her, her other arm wrapped around Harry's back.

"Oh, Harry! It's all right. Let it out…," Luna's airy voice reached Harry's ears, as she gently rocked the new Miss Lovegood. Harry dapped at her eyes with her handkerchief.

Luna's occasional whispers of "Shuush!" and her reassuring manner helped to calm Harry down after a few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry, Lu-Luna…," she blurted, gazing into Luna's attentive face.

Luna herself looked back into eyes that were now twins to her own. "Don't be sorry, Harry. I understand. You've had too much thrown at you in your life – and now, even with Voldemort dead, you've had your life turned upside down again."

Harry calmed down enough to blow her nose. She used her hands to wipe away the last of her tears. Then she saw her crumbled letter, straightened out again, lying on the bed next to Luna. "You've read it," she observed.

"Yes. Sorry, Harry. But I heard you crying, and I wanted to know why." Luna's soft, warm hand took Harry's. "It hurts to have your masculinity stolen from you, doesn't it? It is, after all, something that defines you. Just as being female is an aspect that defines me. You love Ginny, and you want to be her guy. Just as Ronald wants to be Hermione's man. And now, both of you have to be ladies instead. You both have to pretend to be someone you are not, to hide from a horrible assassin – instead of being who you are…"

"I was getting f-fed up with being Harry Potter. I was tel-telling Ron and Hermione that - just before Ron started feeling the effects of the Widowmaker. I hadn't finished my glass at the Hogs Head, so I didn't feel ill until a bit later on." Harry sniffed, and met Luna's calm gaze. "I sometimes have nightmares about those who died. Now and then, I wake myself up in the middle of the night. I never disturb Ron, though. He's a heavy sleeper…"

"I heard you one night, when we were at Shell Cottage. I didn't get out of bed, for fear of waking Hermione up. I now wish I had gone to you, Harry. You needed someone to be there by your side. I wish I could have hugged you when Professor Dumbledore had died, and you were on your knees, crying. But Ginny was there first." Luna's sad expression gave way to the ghost of a smile, as Harry gently squeezed her hand in turn. "Still, I'm here for you now, Harry. You're family. _We're_ family – if you want to accept us."

Harry's lips twitched. "Thanks, Luna. But it feels weird, you know? I don't know you or your father well enough, yet. I guess now's the time to do so. But I'm wasn't born a Lovegood…"

She trailed off as Luna pressed a raised finger to Harry's lips. Luna smiled, and then pulled back her finger to trace the veins on Harry's wrist. "It is not blood which defines your true family, Harry…" Still holding the older witch's hand, Luna gently pressed it against Harry's chest. "…it is what lies in here."

Harry was unable to say anything at first. Her throat felt as if there was a lump there. Eventually, she found her voice. "Luna, I… Thank you. I wish…I wish I had taken the time to know you better, when we first got together during the DA meetings. You… You understand me. As you've just proved."

Luna looked quizzically at Harry. "But you didn't get to know me more…because…?"

"Um, well. You put other pupils off with…your beliefs in odd creatures and weird conspiracies. No offence, but you…, you are sometimes blunt with your perceptiveness about people and their feelings, too."

There was an 'Hmmm' from Luna. She looked sad. "I appreciate your honesty, Harry. I try not to worry about anyone's thoughts about me – but the problem is, that way, I don't learn enough about seeing myself from the outside. It's taken me so long to make friends at Hogwarts… I know there was Ginny. And Padma was kind, too…"

This time, Harry reached up and squeezed Luna's shoulders. "You have earned your friends, Luna. I saw your bedroom mural of me, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. That touched my heart. I'm sorry that your bedroom was destroyed…"

"We'll rebuild it, Harry. And you'll have your own room – never fear."

"…And you and your dad had Cho, Dean, the Patils, and others helping to rebuild your home," Harry pointed out. "You have their respect. You have their friendship."

"Thank you, Harry." Luna smiled. Her eyes turned to the ruined letter. "Are you ready to try again?"

Harry reflected on how she now felt. Calmer. Better. Thanks to her new cousin. "Yes," she replied. "I'm not sure what to put in the cover letter, though. Maybe you could help me write that."

"Gladly." Luna's eyes twinkled. "I have an idea. When you've done here, we can head over to the little waterfall in our grounds. I often meditate there. Hopefully, it will help you too. Take away the bad dreams, maybe."

"Okay…" Harry shrugged, a faint smile on her lips. "I'm a different person, now. Maybe a new hobby, as well as a new family, will be just the tonic for me."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The spring day was not hot, but it was sunny – with a breeze that kept the white clouds moving across the blue background of the sky, as Harry and Luna walked through the woods next to the Lovegood household – woods that were now protected by the strengthened wards put up by Xenophilius.

Harry watched Luna walk serenely along the route that led into the woods, clad in a sky-blue sweater and her fawn-coloured trousers and plimsolls, passing a clump of mushrooms. They came to a brook that the girls then followed downstream. Eventually, they headed down a twisting path which led to a level, fern-dotted bank lying next to the base of the meter-high waterfall. The sun shone through the gaps in the tree branches above, and above the rush of the clear water, Harry could hear birdsong. The air in the woods, besides the waterfall, felt cool and crisp.

"This is nice," Harry admitted. She looked around. "We've got the place to ourselves, haven't we?"

"Apart from the natural wildlife, and the gnomes, and less common creatures – yes. But the gnomes here only come out rarely. Usually during the hours around sunset or sunrise." Luna smiled sweetly. She sat down on the bank next to the running stream, and patted the space in front of her.

Taking the hint, Harry took up a lotus flower position, facing her new cousin.

"During our last school year, Ginny told me the date and time of your birthday, Harry. I decided to draw up your birth chart for a Divination class project," Luna told her. She frowned slightly. "I saw that there was a lot of fire in your chart. Too much of that can make you impulsive and hotheaded."

Harry chuckled. "Can't argue with that. But people like Draco Malfoy and Snape made me snap. Snape was often taunting me for being impulsive…"

"I know Harry. And I want to help you anyway I can. Besides helping you to adapt to being a witch, I mean." Luna's expression was sad, serious. "No one from the Ministry or at Hogwarts has really offered you help for getting over the war, have they?"

"How do you mean, exact-?"

"Well, have you experienced any nightmares lately?"

Harry reluctantly nodded. "Yeah," she confessed. She nervously started to play with a few strands of her long strawberry-blonde hair.

"Of…?"

"Sirius falling through that portal. Hermione being tortured at Malfoy Manor. Dobby dying in my arms. The battle at Hogwarts…" She let loose her breath through her nose, sounding out the tension within her. "Some nights are good, some aren't. And lately I've asked myself if I should be still alive, when so many died to protect me – and yet someone is _still_ out to get me and my friends."

"Oh, Harry! Don't question your right to be alive!" Luna looked alarmed. "You are expressing survivor's guilt! You may have a touch of PTSD, too."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder…? How do you know about those Muggle terms?" Harry asked her, surprised.

"My mother did conduct some research in Muggle society, when she was considering a career in counselling. Then she changed her mind, and became a spellcrafter for the Ministry," Luna explained. "We still have the Muggle books she bought when she was researching. I have read them."

"Okay…" Harry looked around at the tranquil spot Luna had brought her to. Birdsong filled the woods, and she caught a glimpse of a squirrel bounding across the glade. "You can help me, then, Luna?"

"Sure I can. I think you will feel better if you gradually released your feelings, Harry. Instead of bottling them up. I understand that's what many boys do. Is that so?"

"That's right. Boys grow up with the expectation, and the peer pressure, that's it's not manly to be as open with our hearts as girls tend to be," Harry admitted.

"That's probably one reason why more men than women commit suicide then…" Luna hummed sadly. Then she perked up. "Still, becoming a lady will hopefully encourage you to be more honest with your feelings, Harry. Mind you, we have greater hormonal swings than boys. Anyway, how would you feel about trying some mediation to help you open up?"

"Maybe it would be better to erase my bad memories…" Harry ventured.

"I can understand you saying that, Harry – but I think it's important that your memories are kept. You've already helped the Ministry to set the record straight on some matters from the war. People should know what really happened – instead of someone coming along in the future to twist the truth…"

"Like the minority of Muggles who deny the existence of the Holocaust…" Harry winced. "I don't want to write a book of memoires on the war, Luna."

"Alright, Harry. Maybe someone else, then. And not the type of book that journalists such as Rita Skeeter would write – but a journal of facts. Facts that come to the attention of the people," Luna suggested. "What happened. Why things happened. The mistakes that were made. So that someone like Voldemort could never gather followers and build a power base again."

Harry appraised Luna thoughtfully. "That's not a bad suggestion, Luna. You mean like a government report… Or maybe it could be done as an interview between you father and me, or anyone else we know who wants to dispel any lies still lingering around wizarding society… But we'll have to leave it until this assassin is brought to account."

"That's fine! We can speak to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville about it, in the meantime. Does that mean you'll keep your memories, Harry?"

"I guess it does…" Harry's lips flickered into a reluctant smile. "I'll try some mediation then, Luna. See if it helps."

Luna's face lit up joyfully – and Harry admired her happy expression.

"Alright! First of all, stay in your lotus flower position, Harry. We'll start with a diaphragmatic breathing technique. Put your right hand on your chest, and your left hand on your belly button. Yes, just as I'm doing now. As we do this technique together, I want you to open up your senses to your surroundings. Listen to the birds and animals and the rushing of the waterfall, feel the coolness of the air, soak in the energy of the sun… Ready, Harry? Good. Sniff the air for a few seconds. Now, take slow deep breaths into your stomach and lower lungs. Gently release. Repeat, and keep it up…"

They spend several minutes mediating together, until Luna brought the session to a close.

"Open your eyes now, Harry. Now… How do you feel?"

Harry rubbed her eyes, blinking. She paused in self reflection, before answering.

"I… I feel relaxed. Collected, I guess." Harry twisted herself round to flex her legs. "Thanks Luna. Um…"

Luna tilted her head slightly to one side, as she waited for Harry's question. "Go ahead, Harry. You can talk to me about anything."

"Okay… How do _you_ feel about Ron and me becoming girls?"

"Oh! Well, it was a shock to hear about the poisoning – and a surprise to hear about what had been done to save your lives. But I'm just glad that none of you three guys died! I like you and Ron for _who_ you are – not _what _you are. But I suppose it does make things difficult between you and Ginny – as it may between Hermione and Ron."

"It certainly puts a block on my romantic life. Not as bad as having a Dark Lord targeting me and my friends for death, though…," Harry muttered.

"That's why you and Ginny broke up, not long after you started to date," Luna sadly remarked. "You've not had much happiness, have you Harry?"

"Um… Not much. I was finding myself becoming happier coming to Hogwarts and making my first friends. But over time, too many bad things were happening to me at Hogwarts – including Draco Malfoy and Dolores-blooming-Umbridge…" Harry found herself tensing up, and stopped herself. She changed track. "Still. I'm no longer Harry Potter in the eyes of the world, now. So hopefully I can have a holiday of some kind, here."

"And we will meet up with the other girls of our circle. And Neville. And maybe Lavender can join us. She knows of your secret, I understand. She needs friends who can accept _what_ she is now, too, you know. We can do lots of things together during the summer," Luna mused, smiling. "You and Ron have been given a wonderful opportunity, Harry," Luna suddenly put to her. "Becoming female, I mean."

"Hurr?" _I have to get used to Luna's abrupt change of conversations…_, Harry told herself. "I don't see…"

"Well, I understand from Ginny that you and Ron weren't very knowledgeable about the ways of girls," Luna put to Harry.

"Um… That's true. Lots of boys have that problem, I think."

"Well, in the next few months, you and Ron will find your understanding of young women becoming second nature. And you will both be better gentlemen for it when you rejoin the male population," Luna happily declared. "That should help your romantic relationship with Ginny. And cement Hermione and Ron better."

"I hadn't really thought of the benefits to that extent," Harry admitted. "But I also will have periods - and greater pressure to look good - to look forward to…"

"Yes, there's those things. Still I don't use much make up. You might choose to do the same. And although I understand girls are generally more social creatures than boys, please understand this, Harry. Some girls are very mean and not nice at all…"

"I know. Nargles didn't hide your clothes and shoes away, did they? It was your Ravenclaw dormmates," Harry felt a surge of anger rising within her.

Luna's eyes glanced down momentarily. "Some of them, yes. But that stopped after it became known that I fought Death Eaters alongside you and our friends. I was praised for flying the flag for Ravenclaw by myself, as it were."

Without hesitation, Harry took Luna's hand. She looked up.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, I will be there for you – as I will be for my other friends, Luna. If anyone bullies you, I want to know about it," Harry declared, her face resolute. "You're right. We're… We're family now, after all. You've been an outcast in Ravenclaw. I've been treated as an outcast, even in Gryffindor. I won't stand for…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "What I'm trying to say, Luna, is 'no more'. No more pretending that Nargles take your possessions. And you should take no more bullying or name calling. You're different from everyone else I know, Luna. But…you're you… And I like you just as you are."

Luna lips parted in a wide smith, showing her teeth. She squeezed Harry's hand warmly. "Thank you, Harry. But Nargles do exist. They're just very hard to see."

"Oh! Have you ever caught sight of one?"

"Not yet. But I've seen Wrackspurts… The Spectrespecs in the Quibbler issue, two years ago. They helped me to see them. Oh! That reminds me…" Luna pulled out a miniature pair of the coloured plastic glasses from a pocket of her fawn-coloured trousers, and then enlarged them with her wand. Placing them on, she looked at Harry and squinted, humming to herself.

Harry gave a slight smile. Luna's quirkiness – disorientating as it had been in the past, now felt reassuring.

"You still have some Wrackspurts around your ears, Harry," Luna declared, frowning. "I had hoped they would be almost gone, since that Horcrux in you was destroyed."

"Oh. That's… That's not good, is it?"

"It's worrying. Some of them are the Purple-spotted Fuzziwuzzies variety, Harry. That suggests repressed memories. Here, put them on!"

Harry reluctantly did so. She saw the world through coloured plastic lens. Looking at Luna, there seemed to be nothing else unusual to see. Then Harry saw what at first looked like tiny flies in the air to either side of Luna. Some tried to enter her ears, but seemed unable to do so – as if repelled by some invisible force. Then Luna took Harry over to the stream. In the water, Harry was able to see – still wearing the strange glasses – a small number of the insert-like beings around her reflection's ears. And some of them did indeed seem to be purple, if she squinted hard enough.

Harry gasped and shot upright. Removing the Spectrespecs, she looked down at her reflection. There was no sign of the creatures. She couldn't hear them either, and she remarked on this to Luna.

"Well, Wrackspurts are normally silent, Harry. That's how they avoid their predators, you see. Being invisible and silent… Are you alright, Harry? Wrackspurts only make your head fuzzy. They can't actually _harm_ you."

Harry took a number of deep breaths to steady herself. "Luna… Hardly anyone believes in the creatures that you and your Dad talk about. And, you've just proved to me that Wrackspurts exist! So, what about…?"

"…any of the others? Let's leave that for another time, Harry." Luna gave her an enigmatic smile.

"Okay… But you think I've got a repressed memory inside of me?"

"Yes, I do, Harry. Do you want to see if we can dig it out? Or them out?"

"Erm, maybe. How could we do that? More meditation?"

Luna nodded. "Lots, I think. We need to open you up, Harry. In a good way, I mean…" She glanced at her watch - then looked directly into the silver-grey eyes before her that matched her own. "We can fit in another hour of it before lunch. Then later, maybe you can rewrite that letter to Ron. Do you want to experience more meditation? Will you trust me, Harry? This could take days."

She paused, and then nodded. "I trust you, Luna. Let's do this. We've got three clear months before school, after all."

"It could be something you've repressed yourself. A bad memory that you couldn't stand anymore…"

"Or maybe it could be important. Maybe something about Voldemort. Even some detail about that night at the Hogs Head, possibly," Harry retorted. She managed a smile. "Let's get to work, cousin!"

Luna giggled, and then fished out a cloth bundle of gems from her other pocket for the task at hand…

When they finished, about an hour later, Harry took a last look around the peaceful wood and the little waterfall – then she set off with Luna, walking back along the path upstream to head to the partly-rebuilt Rookery and the large tent. When they got underneath the canvas, Mr Lovegood sprang out from behind the cover of the laundry hamper. Rolling aside, he aimed his drawn wand at the two girls – startling them. Seeing who it was, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Daddy…?" Luna gently pulled herself free from Harry's grip. Harry had instinctively shielded her when she saw the sudden movement of a possible ambusher, and she pulled out her wand. Ready to fire it - before relaxing.

"Something has happened…" Harry read the quivering and the frightened look in the eyes of her new protector. "What is it, Uncle Xeno?"

Mr Lovegood slowly pulled himself up. The lump in his throat bobbed up and down. "Read the letter on the dining table, Harry…," he croaked.

Harry and Luna did so. The owl that had just delivered it was still hoping around on the table, waiting for a treat before flying back to his master.

"Message from our new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt…." Harry took in the Ministry of Magic letterhead. Her face darkened with anger. "Oh, nooo…"

"Many Death Eater prisoners at liberty, after Azkaban Prison partially destroyed by a dragon. Collaborator Dolores Umbridge missing. Several wardens dead or injured… Attack happened an hour ago. Several survivors state that the dragon was mounted. Hooded rider remains unidentified." Luna looked up at Harry. Harry's eyes were fixed on the letter, unable to tear her eyes away, as she re-read its contents.

_A flaming dragon! Mounted, no less… Death Eaters at large, again! Blast, blast, BLAST…!_

"Daddy. That interview with Harry…," Luna called to her father.

"…I will make sure it gets printed for the next edition, the day after tomorrow. I know, pumpkin. Sorry I panicked, by the way." Luna's dad joined them at the table.

"It's okay, Uncle Xeno…" Harry muttered in a dispassionate, bleak voice. "You did the right thing. It's understandable, considering that you just found out that the war against the Death Eaters hasn't ended at all…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Storms**

After the grim news of the mass escape of Death Eaters, the next couple of weeks were mercifully quiet for Harry and her friends. Remus Lupin was absent from the Burrow for most days, whilst he was kept busy helping the Ministry of Magic with the crises – in addition to conducting his duties in being a husband and a new father.

None of the Weasley family knew what the latest news was on Lavender. Remus hadn't given anything away – and they didn't see Dora during this time. However, Hermione confided to Harry and Ron that, from her reading of Remus's downcast face when she raised the issue, that things weren't looking good.

Harry and the other girls did get out now and then – taking walks across Dartmoor or apparating a bit further to the Cornish coastline. And, when the weather was good, playing Wizards Chess or Exploding Snap. And having picnics. One night, along with Neville, they even watched a film at a Muggle cinema. Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had been spellbound – taking in the special effects on display. Afterwards Harry and Hermione explained that it was largely done by computers. They then went on to explain what computers were, and some of the other things they could be programmed to do.

For much of the rest of the time, Harry and Luna had their time taken up with helping Luna's father in rebuilding the Rookery. The other four members of what Harry was coming to terms with as 'their gang' came over as well, to speed up the process. And so, about a fortnight after becoming a Lovegood, Harry joined in the celebrations with her friends and new family, as the Rookery was completely restored. The rooms were refurnished. And Luna declared that she would repaint the mural in her bedroom – the mural depicting her five closest friends.

"This time, Harry, no Death Eater will even get near to the house – or destroy our home again," Luna emphatically declared. She smiled, but there was a steely resolve in her eyes as she spoke, Harry noted.

Then, the day after the bedrooms were refitted and the tent taken down, Mr Lovegood was called away on business.

Harry and Luna had enough to keep themselves busy. Harry had noticed in the previous few days that her mood seemed irritable, though she was putting this down to her worry about the Death Eater breakout. But upon hearing this from Harry at breakfast, Luna advised her to start wearing the sanitary pads. It was just as well, for an hour later, Harry felt a sudden pain and a bout of queasiness hit her – and a rush to the toilet confirmed Harry's suspicions, as she checked upon her pad.

Her first period had struck.

Wincing at the smell and taking care to change her pad without getting any blood on her panties, Harry redressed and washed her hands and flushed face. She mentally noted the date, so that she would be prepared for the next time. Next, she located Luna – who was seeing to washing clothes - and told her the news.

"Oh! That's interesting. Your period is co-inciding with mine, Harry," Luna remarked, maintaining her serene expression.

"Um… Then we've both got another three days of these…pains…and you're _smiling_, Luna?" Harry shuddered.

"Well, it is unpleasant, Harry. But it's part of what it means to be female – and you get used to it. For us girls, it is just an aspect of life." Luna stopped what she was doing and came over to Harry. "I have a potion upstairs that will help you feel better. Then we can meditate later, too. That will help…"

The potion wasn't exactly pleasant to Harry's taste buds. But it was certainly better tasting than Polyjuice, and it did seem to help sooth her insides. Still, Harry felt that parts of her were more tender – in particular, her nipples and her private parts.

_I'm definitely a young woman now. A fertile young woman at that…_, she thought to herself. _After learning what sex education we've had at school, I'm experiencing what Hermione, Ginny, and Luna have been through enough times already…_

_I wonder if Ron has had her time of the month yet. I suppose even if she has, she probably will be too embarrassed to tell me…_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

For Harry, the day was mainly taken up with getting used to the pain from her new spasms, meditation with Luna, helping Luna with the household duties, and practicing new charms. She got her new cousin to teach her how to shave her legs. Luna knew of a charm to make the leg hairs softer, so that the task was easier to achieve. With Luna's help, Harry checked herself over in other ways – taking the time to shave her armpits, and ensure that she took care of her new, feminine form, just like any other teenage girl would.

Harry also spent some time reading Luna's copy of 'Witch Weekly' magazine, bought during her last visit to Diagon Alley. The articles were mainly about clothes, cooking, make-up, and how to win a boy's heart without the need to resort to charms or love potions.

Harry sighed and tossed the magazine away, wishing that she had bought a good book whilst in Exeter. She wondered why Luna bothered with such a magazine, considering that she hardly wore make-up, and had a fashion sense that was all her own style anyway…

Another thought struck Harry.

_I can read whatever I want to now! Read something for leisure, that is – not reading something for my self-__defence__, or listening to The Tale of the Three Brothers, simply because Dumbledore wanted us to learn about the Deathly Hallows…_

With Mr Lovegood not expected back before midday tomorrow, the evening had been spent with Luna, listening to the wizard radio network for the latest news of the Death Eater breakout, and – with Harry's set - teaching Luna how to play Chess, whilst they relaxed – first with glasses of home-made Skyberry cordials that Harry had helped Luna to make, then with mugs of mint-flavored hot chocolate as the horizon outside turned dark with the approach of storm clouds. After being defeated in the first two games, Luna soon picked the game up – and then beat Harry at the next three rounds. With increasing ease.

Harry was bewildered at the speed of her opponent's growing skill. "How did you…?"

"Oh, after I started to understand the rules, I deliberately made mistakes to see how you would take advantage. That way, I learnt your style and tricks, Harry. Then I thought of ways to get around them." Luna smiled.

By the fifth game, the giant clouds that had been gathering during the evening started to unleash their promise of rain. There were flashes within. Even with one of the lounge windows partially open, the air outside was feeling charged – and Harry got up to shut it too, before she and Luna checked to see that the rest of the house was secure. Whether the storm hit them or not depended on the changeable direction of the wind. They were on the edge of the storm's path – and Harry hoped that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all safely indoors at the Burrow.

The time was getting late, so after a quick supper Harry and Luna retired to bed. Harry noticed that Luna seemed anxious as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Harry did not sleep well that night.

After familiar images of seeing Sirius and Professor Dumbledore die, Harry's mind was invaded by something else. She was at Hogwarts – no, _he_ was at Hogwarts. In a separate consultation room, where he was sat down with a doctor and a nurse with him. The doctor was almost bald – with only the sides of his head bearing what was left of his white hair – hair the same colour as his jacket. The apron-wearing nurse, meanwhile, was giving Harry a shot. As Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, the doctor raised his prepared wand and hit the young wizard with a spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Before he could dive aside, Harry was struck by the immobilising spell. Half-risen from his seat, his muscles locked and he crashed down upon the floor.

"Well done, Aloysius. He is helpless!" the nurse called out.

"Good. Take the samples. Quickly, but carefully. Then we need to wipe his memory, so that he only remembers the jab he came in for." The doctor's piercing voice rang with satisfaction, and he chuckled. "It always pays to invest for the future…"

And then the memory faded into blackness.

Harry woke with a start, gasping. A roar swept through the room, the ominous rumble of thunder. Even with the windows closed, she could hear the torrential downpour.

In the darkness of her room, Harry instinctively fished for her new glasses in their case on the bedside cabinet. Only when she put them on, did her semi-alert mind remember that the glasses were for the sake of making herself look like the real Celine Lovegood. She could now see perfectly fine without spectacles, in her new life.

Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling, hoping that the rebuilt walls and roof were strong enough to withstand the force of nature outside.

There was a flash from outside the curtained window. Harry sucked in her breath and counted. Four seconds passed before the heavens growled. The noise made Harry shudder. It was a bad storm, passing over them now – and she hoped that lightning would not strike her new home. She frowned.

_Storms didn't worry me much in my former life… But now, I feel…edgy. Strange. I've fought a basilisk, faced off a dragon, dived in a lake to rescue my friends, and battled Death Eaters and Voldemort himself… And now, I'm frightened by a storm!_

Then Harry heard a wail. Coming from the next room.

"No… No! _Mummy!_ Wa-wake up, Mummy! _Please!"_

_Luna!_

Harry felt her senses sharpen, and she pushed herself out of bed. Slipping a spare dressing gown of Mr Lovegood's over the silver nightdress that she was wearing – a nightdress that Hermione had got for her – Harry quickly grabbed her wand. The thought struck her that Remus was trying to work out how to come up with some way to disguise their wands…

"_Lumos!"_ Harry whispered, her light voice almost lost in the darkness and the constant noise of the downpour outside. Barefoot, she ran out of her carpeted bedroom and onto the bare stone of the corridor outside. Wincing, Harry quickly dashed into Luna's room. The other girl was tossing and turning in her bed, weeping fitfully.

There was another lightning flash. The white glare lit up everything in the room for a split second, flaring brighter than the light from Harry's wand. Eyes clenched shut, Luna screamed, and turned her face away from the window, slamming the right side of her head into her pillow.

Harry quickly looked around, wand at the ready. There was no sign of an intruder – human or otherwise. The window was shut. Straining her ears, she could hear nothing threatening, apart from the latest rumble of thunder that resonated through the room.

_She's having a nightmare!_

Harry rushed over to Luna and shook her. "Luna! Wake up!"

"Hur? H-H-Harry…?" Luna's eyelids shot open, and the silver-grey eyes widened at the sight of the other girl. "What…? Where am I?"

"Home. You're safe!" Harry moved her hand to Luna's shoulder. "You were having a nightmare…!" She trailed off, seeing the tears streaking down her friend's face.

Then there was an almighty '_CRA-ACK_' of lightning, hitting something not far away. Luna squealed with horror, and pressed herself against Harry. "Make it go away! _Make it go away!"_

Harry was struck numb for a moment. She rubbed her hand across Luna's back, stroking the white nightgown that the other witch was wearing. "Hey! It's…, it's okay, Luna. You're safe with me."

Luna started to whimper. "Don't leave me, Harry… Hide me from the storm…" Her arms tightened her grip around Harry's neck and shoulders.

Harry blinked in her indecision. Then she acted. Carefully loosening Luna's hold on her, she lowered the younger girl to the rug on the floor on the side of the bed away from the window. Then she pulled the pillows and blankets down from Luna's bed, and made her comfortable. Next, Harry dashed over to the window.

"_Muffilato!"_ she cried out, creating a barrier against the din of the storm, before returning to Luna's side. She was still shaking and crying – making little noises.

_Like a child…,_ Harry realized, with a mixture of shock and pity. She crouched down next to Luna, and gently rubbed her hand across her brow. _She's comforted me several times already – and now it's my turn to comfort her!_

"You're safe. Relax…"

"Don-don't leave me, Harry…"

"I won't," Harry promised. She wiped the tears from Luna's cheeks with her own hands. Pausing for only a moment, she got down onto the floor, and pulled the blankets over her as she snuggled next to her friend. Luna whimpered again, but somewhat quietly now, as she laid her head against the upper part of Harry's chest. Her eyes now wide with surprise, Harry called out _"Nox"_ to cancel out the light from the wand. Dropping her wand and taking off her glasses, she stroked Luna's dirty-blonde hair, which felt soft. Luna was still shaking a little – but gradually, her tremors petered out, as Harry lulled her back into a soundless sleep.

In the silence of the dark room, Harry considered the bizarre situation.

_For the first time in my life, I've got the warm body of a girl sleeping against me! Just my luck that I'm female too, now – dammit!_

Harry reflected to herself. She did not feel sexually excited. Had she still been Harry Potter the wizard, perhaps _he_ would have been so. Especially if it was Ginny lying against him, needing his physical presence to feel safe enough to fall asleep in his arms…

No, all that Harry was feeling was…well, confusion mainly. But also a sense of satisfaction that she was comforting her friend, her _cousin_. It felt good to be wanted, _needed._

Hidden from the curtained window by Luna's bed, Harry saw only a portion of the next lightning flash. Without the sound of thunder to measure the time gap by, she couldn't tell if the storm was getting closer or moving away.

The minutes went by. With Luna pressed against her, Harry was reluctant to change position – but she started to fall asleep. As her consciousness slipped away, Harry instinctively kissed Luna on the forehead – before gradually falling asleep…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The sound of birdsong filled Harry's ears as she slowly returned to the land of the awake. Blinking, she saw that the bedroom was filled with bright sunlight.

Then she took in Luna's sleeping face, still snuggled against her.

Harry gulped, and tried to extract herself from the warm, soft weight of Luna. As she moved, Luna stirred, sighing with a smile on her innocent features. The other girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh! Good morning, Harry."

Harry wasn't sure what to say, at first. "Um… Morning. Did you…sleep well?"

"I think I did. Thanks to you." Luna beamed. "You calmed me."

"That's good… You've been a calming influence on me… So, it's nice that I can do…the same for you." Harry's lips twitched. "But, um, I wasn't expecting to be sleeping with a girl like this…"

"Oh, Harry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Luna shifted position, raising herself on one elbow. "I don't fancy girls, silly! But I do appreciate you comforting me. I was having a nightmare…"

"I know. You, er, were calling for your mum to wake up…" Realization hit Harry, and she slapped herself on the temple. "Blast! You were reliving the moment your mother died! You saw her death. You can see Thestrals after all – like I can."

"Yes." Luna looked sad. She looked at the bright sunlight filtering through the curtains. "I'm glad that horrid storm has gone!"

"I'd better check over the house. See if anything's damaged…" Harry hurriedly got to her feet. But Luna rose also and gently placed her hand on Harry's wrist.

"It can wait, Harry. I… I think we need to talk." She sat down on the side of her bed, and patted the space next to her. Harry hesitated, but then joined her.

"Do…do you often have nightmares about your mum, Luna?"

"Not often. Only during stormy nights, like the one we just had." Luna looked Harry in the eyes. "The first night after mummy died…"

"It was just like last night," Harry ventured. "And the memory of your grief, along with the fear from that storm, has never left you."

Luna slowly nodded. "Daddy comforted me. But only once he'd woken up… He… he drank himself to sleep that evening, Harry. He tried to drown out his grief – and that left me, for a time, alone in the night. Frightened. Daddy managed to give up the drink, after a month or so. Ever since then, he's been ashamed of letting me down like that – and he's never let alcohol control him again." Luna's distant look faded as she glanced down. Harry had entwined her hand in hers. She sniffed at the unpleasant childhood memory, but then she began to smile again.

"You kissed my forehead, Harry," Luna pointed out.

"Um, er… Yes, I did. It was instinct. Sorry…"

"Don't be. It was sweet. And you taking my hand now… I'm glad that you are allowing yourself to be more emotive, Harry. As a boy, you were too bottled up." She paused. Her wide silver-grey eyes seemed to look into Harry's mind. "How do you feel, in yourself, Harry? Emotionally, I mean."

Harry sat on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. The mural of friends that Luna said she would be remaking was not yet there, of course. But she did not doubt that, once the house was more organised, Luna would soon be applying her creative talents once more. Harry cleared her mind, and decided to tell Luna the truth.

"Well…, like you, I don't fancy girls. I mean, I did when I was a boy! But now… Now, I regard you, Hermione, and Ginny as my friends. You're all pretty – and…, and that's it! I'm not attracted to boys either…"

"There's only been Neville you've seen, lately…" Luna pointed out, smirking. "When we get back to Hogwarts, there'll be more young men around – and your new hormones may be changing your perceptions by th…"

"That's…not reassuring, Luna," Harry admonished her, her own silver-grey eyes widening with a degree of panic. She released her hold on the other girl's hand.

"Just pointing out what might happen." Luna tilted her head. She rose, and followed Harry – who had walked over to Luna's new full-length mirror in the corner of the bedroom. Harry stopped, and stared at her reflection. She slowly ran her small hands through her silky strawberry-blonde hair, and then traced the outline of her snub nose, and her soft jawline.

"Harry…?"

"You want to know how I feel, Luna? Take a good look at me. I'm wearing a nightdress now! I…I didn't want to – but Hermione bought me it, and I figured that I had to wear it, sooner or later, so that I wouldn't feel weird with it on, by the time I'm back at Hogwarts, sleeping in a girl's dormitory, for Chrissakes! I've got br-br-br… Blast! I can't even bring myself to say the word…"

"Mammary glands?" Luna suggested helpfully.

"Close enough..." Harry sighed. "Look. I was in the doldrums, after what me, Ron, and Hermione experienced in the last year. Mad Eye and Hedwig dying; being on the run, worrying about how Ginny, Neville, you, and countless others were faring at school with the Death Eaters in charge; worrying about the Lupins and Ron's family, listening to the underground radio and expecting to hear about the death of somebody I knew at any instant... Now that's over, and I was hoping to plan out my future life, once I'd pulled myself together. Nothing fancy. The usual things – get a job, hang out with friends, start dating properly, maybe even marry and become a dad. You know? To be a daddy, to a kid or two - for much longer than my own father. Now I can't sire any children. I can't produce sperm. Instead, my body's reconfigured so that I now produce…produce…"

"Eggs?" There was a faint smile on Luna's lips.

"Yes – blooming eggs. I have the potential to become a _mother!" _Harry wailed. "I have…milk glands, for heavens sake! And, to boot, I'm now on my first period!"

Luna took up a position next to Harry, and wrapped her arm around her new cousin's shoulders. Luna's gentle touch placated Harry somewhat. Together the two witches stared in the mirror. "Well, if it's of any help, you seem to be adapting to your new look. You've acquired the grace of a young lady as you walk, for example. So, physically, no one will know you are Harry. That will shield you from this terrible assassin…"

"And how long will I have to play the role of a witch? How long will I have to hide from whoever nearly killed me and Ron!?" Harry raised her voice angrily, reaching a high pitch that had previously been impossible for _him_. "Physically, I'm completely female, yes – but I'm still a wizard inside. Or I think I am. But I'm starting _not_ to miss having a…a…willy."

Luna's eyes widened. "No?"

"No… After all, I've got other plumbing and a different reproductive system now. And they both work." Harry's face turned red as a question she had been reluctant to ask came to mind. "Luna…do you, um, _experiment_ by yourself?"

"Oh! Rarely – but it has happened, Harry," Luna replied, understanding her. "Have you, when you were a boy?"

"Er, yes. When I had dreams of wishful thinking. About Cho – then G…" Harry coughed, and fell silent with embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed, Harry. It's just a part of growing up." Luna smiled reassuringly. "Have you experimented as a girl?"

"No! I refused to do so, when I was Hermione. And I…, I've tried to be a gentleman – um, even as a lady."

Luna laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. The other girl turned to face her.

"I'll tell you what you need to know about life as a witch…," Luna whispered. "But let's change the subject. You have told me how you feel, and that's understandable, Harry. Is there anything you _like_ about being female, compared to being male?"

"Besides the fact I get a break from being the famous Harry Potter…?" Harry took a deep breath, and thought through her confused tangle of emotions. "I have a flatter stomach. My legs aren't so hairy and ugly-looking. And whilst I'm shorter and not as strong as I was before, I'm now lighter and more supple when doing my stretching exercises." Harry's lips plucked up into a smile. "And…well, I suppose I'm better-looking. Having longer hair means I have to spend more time washing it – but it doesn't feel weird now to have hair growing to my shoulders. And…it might seem strange, but I like the fact that I now have a hairless chest and smooth, clearer-looking skin."

Luna patted Harry's shoulders. "See? It's not all bad, Harry," she declared in her dreamy-sounding voice. "And regardless of your gender, it's how you are on the inside that really counts. Your spirit. Your decisions. Your actions towards others. You are still a good soul, Harry. You care."

Harry felt her throat go dry. Her eyes started to moisten – but then she was distracted by Luna's next words.

"How do you feel about me, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I think that I'm getting to know you better, Luna. You're right. My real family is in my heart. Mum, Dad, and Sirius… That's where they are. And you... Well, you're my cousin now, Luna. I...I feel that we _are_ becoming a family. And I want to help and protect you…, as my friend and as my cousin."

Luna beamed. Standing on her toes, she held Harry's face with both hands, and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Harry! That means so much! I know that you're feeling mixed up right now. But daddy and I will be here for you. We want you to be happy, whatever happens!"

Harry felt a warm glow in her heart. She smiled back at Luna, and briefly squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Luna. Um, I'd better check on the house… Need to wash and change first." And with that, Harry slipped back to her own bedroom. Taking off her nightwear, she quickly used the bathroom, changed her tampon, and then got dressed for the day. She finished off by brushing her hair and leaving it hanging loose, as she always did. Heading outside, Harry couldn't see any damage to the outside of the Rookery. Breathing a sigh of relief, she skipped over the last puddle in her way, took in a last breath of the damp, fresh air, and re-entered the house.

Mr Lovegood wasn't due to return until later in the morning. Harry and Luna ate their breakfast in silence to start with, and then Harry remembered her nightmare. She waited until they had both finished their plates, before she spoke.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Did you have any inoculations during your fifth year at school?"

"Why, yes."

"How many jabs? And who administered them?"

"Just the one. And it was a pair of nurses, if I recall rightly. Why?" Luna looked at Harry with growing curiosity.

"I think those meditations you gave me have unlocked a suppressed memory." Harry recounted what she could recall of her nightmare. "There's another thing… The nurse… I can't remember what she looked like – but I've got a feeling that I know her from somewhere," she declared, frowning.

Luna gave one of her customary 'humms', as she thought over what she'd just learnt.

"I think we need to compare notes about this doctor and nurse with our friends, Harry," she concluded. "There's something wrong here. And something important."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After washing up, Harry and Luna contacted the Weasley household through the fireplace network, and told Mrs Weasley that the two of them would be coming over. Luna, though, added that they would walk. Expressing her surprise, Harry received Luna's reply.

"It's such a lovely morning, Harry. Let's enjoy the fresh air whilst we can!"

And so, putting on jackets, and some sturdy walking shoes, Harry and Luna soon set out into the damp air, taking in the brisk light wind, and soaking up the emerging warmth of the ascending sun. Sticking to the paths where possible, and avoiding the muddy stretches of ground, Luna still found some large puddles that she gleefully skipped across – her expression that of a happy child again, after the lightning and trauma of the night before.

Harry stopped for a moment, and shook her head in disbelief.

_How does she manage to be so resilient…?_

As if picking up on the unspoken thoughts of her new cousin, Luna spun round on the spot. "C'mon, Celine! Let's race to the next stile!"

_Celine… We've out of the wards, and on open ground now… So I now answer to Celine, until we're at the Burrow, _Harry reasoned to herself.

Then she saw Luna cheekily stick her tongue at her. "Loser pays for a bag of sherbet lemons that we share!" She turned round and began skipping again.

Harry sighed, looking up to the sky – wondering if her parents or Sirius were watching from the afterlife. She wondered what James and Lily Potter would make of their son now. Sirius, meanwhile, would probably be laughing his head off…

She started running, trying to ignore the bouncing of her bosom. Harry found that her legs were less powerful, lacking the extra muscle that came with being male. On the other hand, she was now lighter – which would help for short distance sprints…

Luna half-ran, as she checked on Harry's position, allowing her to almost catch up. Then she increased her pace, and skipped through the next set of puddles, splashing her walking shoes and purple trousers. Harry panted and found herself falling into synch with Luna's motions. Gradually, she narrowed the gap in-between her and the younger girl – then, as they turned a corner in the woods they were in, the stile came into view at the edge of the tree-line. Both girls increased their pace for the final ten yards. Then, with a high-pitched yell, Harry dived forward and managed to touch the post of the stile just before Luna did. In the process, she skidded into a puddle of muddy water, and ended up presenting herself as an undignified jumble that had just crashed into the wooden fence next to the stile.

Luna came to a halt, her eyes wide. One hand flew to her mouth as she fell to her knees with laughter at Harry's sorry state.

"Luna!" Harry shrieked. She noticed how high her voice was.

"So-sorry…, cousin!"

Harry glanced at her muddy self, annoyed at the mess she'd made over her new, bright-blue jeans - then looked back at the hysterical witch before her. Seconds later, Harry found herself smiling – unable to scold Luna.

A few minutes later, after an intense session with water-washing and mud-repelling charms, Harry was cleaned up, and they walked up to the front door of the Burrow.

"I guess I owe you a bag of Sherbets, Harry," Luna declared, her voice now composed once more. "Still, I enjoyed our race."

_I actually skipped_, Harry reflected to herself. "Um… I did too. Thanks, Luna." She smiled back, as Luna knocked on the door.

Molly Weasley opened it after a few moments. She smiled upon seeing who was there, and hugged both Harry and Luna. Harry thought that Ron's mum had aged somewhat in her face since the day of Fred's funeral.

"Oh good! You're here. Well, come on in! Will you be wanting anything to eat or drink, Harry? Luna?"

"No – we've not long had breakfast. Thanks anyway, Molly," Harry replied in her soft voice.

"If you do need anything, don't be afraid to ask, dears. Ah, here's Hermione. I'll leave you to it." Mrs Weasley headed back to her ironing in the next room, whilst the chocolate-brown haired witch that was Hermione's disguise as Tamaris Chesterton walked up to them. Her eyebrow was raised.

"Well, you two look happy. Your faces are glowing, too," Hermione pointed out, with her slightly-altered voice.

"Er… We had a race," Harry tentatively explained, shooting a look at Luna, who was still smiling serenely.

"I like your perm, Hermione," Luna declared.

"Thank you, Luna! By the way, Harry… You've got some dirt in your hair. Did you know?"

"You saying that reminds me of when you first met me and Ron…," Harry grumbled. Guided by Hermione's hand, her fingers found the offending bit of mud she and Luna had overlooked. Another charm later, it had been removed.

After checking how Hermione was and how things were going, the three girls headed upstairs to find Ron.

"She was with Ginny, in her room, last I knew…," Hermione declared as she led the way. As the trio strided across the landing to Ginny's bedroom, there was a _'thud, thud'_ coming from behind the wooden door. It was immediately followed by a high pitched scream – then a dull _'thump!_'

Hermione, Harry, and Luna looked at each other – their eyes wide. Then Hermione sprinted for the door, and – without knocking – flung it open. As she did so, they saw Ginny burst into hysterics.

The two Lovegoods joined Hermione at the doorway. Ginny had collapsed against the frame of a chair, her face red with mirth – whilst Ron was sprawled on top of Ginny's bed, her nose buried in a pink bunny rabbit toy. Her feet were protruding from the corner of the bed.

Harry couldn't believe her eyes. Ron was, for the most part, wearing clothes and colours that weren't very feminine – the cream-coloured top, and blue jeans that she bought in Exeter. But on her feet were a pair of high-heel shoes, with narrow heels.

Judging by the angle of Ron's body, Harry reasoned that her transgendered friend had tottered and then collapsed onto Ginny's bed.

Ron moaned, and then used her sprayed-out hands to push herself upright, as she angrily kicked off the offending footwear.

Luna broke into laughter. An instant later, Harry found herself joining in. Hermione couldn't resist grinning too.

"Aagghh! Harry – you're _giggling!_ Stop it – all of you!" Ron protested in a shrill, high-pitched feminine voice. "It wasn't my idea to wear Ginny's dumb dressing-up shoes…!"

"You…hehehe…didn't exactly put up much resistance, Ron!" Ginny retorted, getting her breath back.

Ron rose from the bed and put her hands on her hips. The sulky look on her face, plus her posture, reminded Harry of Ginny when she was irate. "I only wanted to see how much taller I would look in them!" Ron protested.

A minute or two later, they all calmed down. Getting their attention, Harry told the girls about her uncovered memory. Pulling off her sweater, and rolling up the left sleeve of her lightweight blouse, she revealed the two jab marks on her upper arm.

"That's interesting… I only had one jab during our fifth year," Hermione volunteered. The others stated the same thing. And whilst Hermione and Ron vaguely remembered seeing the doctor and nurse that Harry described from her memory – the younger witches, Ginny and Luna, recollected that their jabs were administrated by two female nurses.

Harry began to feel uneasy. "So… Why did this doctor and nurse want a piece of me?" she asked. "Does anyone here remember their names?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"You said that the nurse called the doctor 'Aloysius'," Luna pointed out. "We should check with the Ministry, to see what they could tell us."

"Dad's at work! We can contact him," Ginny piped up. "He's had a promotion recently, thanks to his role in the war. He's got a lot more contacts and influence now."

"And maybe I should try to have my memory copied, so that you lot can see it in a Pensieve," Harry suggested. "There was something vaguely familiar about that nurse, but I can't place her…"

"If you can't remember her well from over two years ago, Harry, the Pensieve won't be able to form a good image of her," Hermione reasoned.

"And the only Pensieve we know of, so far, is in the office now belonging to McGonagall…," Ron muttered. "We're got a direct connection with her at the school, though."

"Right! Ginny – see if you can get your dad to dig out any information on this doctor and nurse. Ron – let's see about speaking to McGonagall as soon as possible…" Harry unconsciously found herself slipping into leadership mode again.

Hermione looked somewhat doubtful. "Is this urgent, Harry?" she asked. "Whatever the aim of that encounter, it doesn't seem to have resulted in anything so far."

Harry faltered for a moment. "No. But this…Aloysius…said: 'It pays to plan for the future…' That worries me, Hermione. Like the mass Death Eater breakout, brought about by a dragon with a rider. And our assassin, of course. Too many unknown factors – which may be connected, or not…"

"…and the Death Eaters will be wanting to cause more trouble. We need to work out what cards they, and anyone helping them, hold," Ron added her support. "Let's get moving, guys!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

By midday, Harry had returned from her visit to Hogsmeade, having pre-arranged matters with Professor McGonagall via fireside communication. She 'popped' into being just outside the Burrow, wearing one of the hooded robes that the Headmistress had ordered Hagrid to provide Harry and her friends with, when they arrived earlier at Hogsmeade Station.

Taking a moment to recover from the awful, squeezing sensation of apparition, Harry knocked on the Weasley's front door, and was admitted by Ginny. Harry did not even lower her hood until she was inside. Then she took off the cloak, and rolled it up. She had been instructed by McGonagall to keep hold of it, in case of future visits to the school before September.

"Hi, Harry. How did it go with the Pensieve?" Ginny did not look overjoyed to see her. She frowned. "Where's Ron, Hermione, and Luna?"

"They're, ah, still at Hogsmeade Station. I told them to follow on a bit later." Harry looked meaningfully at Ginny, and nervously adjusted her glasses, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Look… Forget about the Pensieve right now. I wanted…some time for us to talk. Just you and me, Ginny. We've not had the opportunity before."

"I see… I know what you want to talk about." Ginny's gaze dropped to the floor. She was having difficulty looking Harry in the eye, and she sighed. "Let's go to my room."

Once there, Ginny invited Harry to use the seat at her dressing table, whilst the youngest Weasley herself draped her legs from the side of her bed as she sat on it.

"Ginny… How do you feel about me now? About us?" Harry's throat bobbed as she asked what was on her mind.

"You becoming a witch was a shock to me, Harry. Granted, I would have been devastated if that poison had killed you…" Ginny muttered. "I…I feel ashamed, Harry. Not of you! Of myself…"

Harry frowned. "How come?"

"Well, finding out that Ron had become a witch, after hearing he'd nearly died… You know just how insensitive he's been with yourself and Hermione at times, in the past. To me, he's now learning what we girls have to put up with, just living from week to week – or rather, _she's_ learning. Ron's already had her first period! That made her irritable, to say the least… But anyway, you now being a girl too, Harry? It's made me re-evaluate our relationship…"

Harry's heart sank. "Look - it sounds like you're making this a storm in a teacup, Ginny! With luck, I should be a wizard again by Christmas. If we only knew who tried to poison me, Ron, and Hermione – and got them put away…"

"I think we both know that's wishful thinking, Harry." Ginny interlaced her hands together and rubbed her knuckles against her nose. "You and Ron are going to become schoolgirls. Your dormitory mates, apart from me and Lavender, will be in the dark about the true identities of you pair and Hermione! How do you think the other girls are going to feel when the truth gets out – especially during the school year?"

"Errr…" Harry trailed off. She felt that she was blushing. "Um. Right…"

"But I'm been thinking. You know I like you, Harry. I had a little girl crush on you – and I felt your pain when the Ministry and several spiteful gits made out that you were deluded about Voldemort becoming a real threat again. I was sorry for you when Sirius Black died, and I grieved with you when Professor Dumbledore was killed. But if I really _loved_ you, I shouldn't be feeling so out of sorts about you being turned into a witch. We would be best female friends, instead! But there's more, Harry. I wasn't there for you when you, Ron, and Hermione were on the run…"

"I didn't want you getting hurt, Ginny! I wanted you to be safe…"

"Like Dobby wanted you to be safe, when he tried to stop you from getting to Hogwarts in your second year?" Ginny's nostrils flared. "If that had happened, would Lucius Malfoy have still placed that blasted diary in my bag at the bookshop? And if so, who would have saved me from Tom Riddle?"

"Alright… I get the point. You feel that you could have done more for me, by going on the run with us, last year! Instead of being forced to sit classes under the regime of the Carrows. At least you helped to keep Dumbledore's Army flourishing."

"Well, yes. But you and my parents were so keen to keep me alive, by treating me as a little girl, I was just pushed into the background! Luna and Neville were able to help you more than I did," Ginny grumbled. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I'm alive. And that you, Ron, and Hermione survived. Fred's death was bad enough – but at least there weren't more fatalities amongst us. But you didn't allow me to be there for you. Not even when you came back to the school." She leaned forward and briefly touched Harry's hand with her own.

Harry's eyes began to sting. Her throat had turned dry, and she had problems swallowing. "You're right. I was so fixated on staying alive, and tracking down Voldemort's Horcruxes, I took my eye off other important matters. Like you. I'm…I'm sorry, Ginny."

Her face softened. "I'm sorry too, Harry. A lot of what happened… It's not your fault! But it's like this. I want to be a good friend to you. I want to help protect you and anyone else who I care about, from whoever is after you. When you become a wizard again, you will be a wiser man for it after having lived as a young woman for a while. And whoever you marry will be a very lucky witch! But I can't guarantee that witch will be me. I…I need to work things out by myself, Harry…"

"Um… Fine. I understand, Ginny." Then another thought came to Harry. She hesitated, but decided to ask anyway – not knowing if another opportunity would present itself for them to be alone.

"So… How did you like being me? I understand from Ron that…"

"Harry! All I did was lock myself in a toilet cubicle at Gringotts, and examine myself, whilst I had the chance to check out my new…bits – before washing my hands. Besides, Hermione's told me that her brief time as you has made her curious about what it's like to be male!"

"Oh... It has?" Harry felt her mouth drop open.

"Well, I suppose most of us have idly wondered how our lives might be different if we'd been born the opposite gender. Mum and Dad kept trying for a baby daughter, and got there eventually with me! If Percy, Fred and George, and Ron hadn't been born as boys, I suppose I wouldn't have arrived in this family. I would have been born as someone else." Ginny shrugged. "If I had been born as a wizard, would my parents have tried for a girl yet again, or run out of money to keep us all going? Or even resort to adopting?"

"I…I suppose I've vaguely wondered what my life would've been like if I'd come into the world as a girl…" Harry admitted. "I'd not really thought about it at length, though. I had more than enough to think about during my life…"

"That's true," Ginny granted him. "But to get back to your question… I'm sorry I took so long in that toilet! I had to wait for a cubicle. It was…interesting…to be a boy, just for one hour. I suppose becoming a witch, against your choice, is a mixed blessing, Harry?"

"Um. Yeah. I'm alive for one thing. And I feel like I'm bonding with Luna. I…I wish she had been my cousin years ago, instead of Dudley."

"Luna is a good friend, Harry." Ginny smiled. Then her expression turned sad. "She won't easily admit it – but you starting Dumbledore's Army was the best thing for her. Before that, only Padma and me had any time for her. She was an outcast amongst the girls, smiling despite the bullies in her dormitory hiding her belongings. Between us, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, we've turned her life around. She's grateful, Harry. She's ever so grateful to you for asking her as a friendship date to Slughorn's Christmas party in her fifth year." Ginny looked at Harry pointedly. "I think you being assigned to Luna's family is a good idea, Harry. I've seen how you've been lately with us as a group. You're calmer, despite…well, having to become a witch. You're taking femalehood better than Ron."

Harry was silent for a long moment, as she thought over everything that Ginny had just said. "Look, maybe Luna is a good influence on me – but I still want us to get back together again, when I'm a young man once more…!"

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's not you that's the problem – it's _me_. I can't love you as a witch, and I need to decide if I wanted to hook up with you for the right reasons. Ron, of course, approved of you and me getting together. Apart from having you look after me, he liked the idea of you pair becoming brothers-in-law. But you deserve someone who loves you for being _you_, Harry! Not for _what_ you are…"

"I…see… In that case, I'll excuse myself…" Harry rose, trying to keep her emotions under control. She felt tense – like the air around the Rookery last night, before the storm broke.

She cringed as another spasm hit her.

_Blast!_

"Dad's started the ball rolling at the Ministry, by the way, Harry. You know - finding out the identities of that doctor and nurse who did something to you. It'll take some time…" Ginny added. She took in Harry's expression. "Period?" she guessed.

Harry nodded. "Excuse me." She hurried from Ginny's room, and reached the toilet, slamming the door to behind her before locking it. Pulling her jeans and knickers down, she sat on the seat and retrieved her miniaturised feminine accessory bag from a pocket, and used her wand to restore a fresh sanitary pad to normal size. Then she got to work.

Once done, Harry sniffed. And then she broke into tears. She removed her glasses and started wiping her eyes with her new ladies handkerchief.

_I knew it might come to this! But I had to find out where I stood with Ginny…_

Minutes later, Harry heard the other girls of her circle of friends coming up the stairs. Hermione was talking, telling Ginny what Harry had come up with by using the Pensieve Minerva McGonagall had inherited from Professor Dumbledore.

Wiping her face dry, Harry tidied things up in the toilet and bathroom, washed her hands, and then got herself ready to keep up appearances once more…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Summertime And Shacklebolt**

Around midday, Harry and Luna left the Burrow, and headed back to the Rookery – conscious that Luna's father might return home soon, to find only a message to tell him where they were.

The walk there was a more subdued affair, with no racing or skipping. Luna had picked up on Harry's mood, and she said little until they had reached a clearing in the woods, en route, where they were alone. There, Luna got Harry to sit down opposite her – both of them in the lotus flower position. Harry took a moment to take in the cooing of nearby pigeons. After the confines of living at Privet Drive for many years, she liked being in the countryside close to Ron's home. There was less man-made noise, the air was clearer; she seemed to be able to _think_ more clearly…

"It didn't go well with Ginny, did it?" Luna gently asked Harry.

She shifted uneasily. "No… She still wants to be my friend – but after what's happened to me…" Harry huffed and related the gist of where Ginny was coming from.

"Oh, Harry…!" Luna looked sad. "Are you fine with Ginny wanting to be just a friend?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I need my friends. Especially when I go back to Hogwarts as a new schoolgirl. But…" She sniffed, holding back the well of emotion within her. "Blast it! Is this what it feels like to be a brokenhearted girl? It seems to hurt more than when I was a boy!"

"Well, I've not yet been a boy – unlike Ginny and Hermione." Luna's eyes momentarily took on a thoughtful, distant look. Then she scuttled closer to Harry and laid a hand on her shoulder. "But heartbreak hurts, whoever you are, Harry. Best to let Ginny sort herself out. You still have her and the rest of us to care for you."

Harry couldn't speak. She rubbed Luna's hand, and nodded. When she found her voice, she said, "Let's get back home. Err, I mean _your _home."

Luna smiled. "_Our_ home, Harry."

Harry considered this, and managed the ghost of a smile. "Right. Our home."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

At the Rookery, Xenophilius Lovegood had already returned from his business trip. When he asked what Harry and Luna had been up to, they brought him up to date.

"Really? Did the copying of your memory to the Hogwarts pensive achieve anything, Harry?" Mr Lovegood asked, his interest piqued.

"Not much, Uncle Xeno. Apart from a part of her uniform, the image of the nurse came out as a grey blur – as did much of the doctor," Harry grumbled. "I was frozen by the petrifying spell on me, and my attention must have been on the doctor's face, more than anything else. I recall that he had a hooked nose – and that he was balding, with a ridge of white hair around his head. Professor McGonagall is going to store the memory and get copies of it to Arthur Weasley and Remus."

"I think Harry was given a strong dose of the memory-modifying charm by that doctor and nurse. They really didn't want Harry to remember what they did to him." Luna declared. "This might need several weeks of meditation, Harry. Oh! And we'll have to work out what subjects you will want to study at school. You might need me and the other girls to give you some basics in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, for example – since I understand you have not taken those classes."

"Um… Well, if I can fit all of that in, during the summer…" Harry pulled a face. Then she addressed Mr Lovegood.

"Did your trip to London go well, Uncle Xeno?"

"Rather well, Harry. I spent part of the time talking to Remus Lupin, who allowed me to know a few details about the investigation into the death of Aberforth Dumbledore."

"He did? What did you learn?"

"I'm afraid no real progress had been made, Harry." Luna's father sighed. "The barmaid Rochelle has not been found, and so remains the prime suspect in his death and your poisoning. Darcelle Jardane, the other barmaid, has closed the Hogs Head down. Both she and the cook have gone in search of work elsewhere – having given temporary addresses in London by which they can be contacted. There's been no further clues to go by, Remus told me. Mr Dumbledore appeared to have no family – and the Ministry has yet to release his body for cremation. I was told the corpse was not a sight for those with weak stomachs."

"We… I mean, me, Ron, and Hermione… We won't be able to pay our respects, will we?" Harry asked.

"Probably not, Harry. Though you're best speaking to someone who currently has links with the Ministry – like Remus Lupin, or Ron's father." Xenophilius paused. "The good news is that we sold record numbers of the last edition of the Quibbler – thanks to that exclusive interview with you, Harry! The word has gone around that you, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger are now in Australia. Remus told me that the Ministry records have been altered to show that you three disapparated at the Ministry's international departure section at Heathrow Airport last week. The cover story has been firmly set in place."

Harry nodded. "That's good. Let's see who leaves the country, to take the bait."

"Exactly. Now, please excuse me. I have to write up my notes on Aberforth Dumbledore's death, ready for the next issue of the Quibbler. And catch up on owl post from my correspondents." Luna's father picked up the suitcase he had travelled with. "Even after managing to speak to Minister Shacklebolt's charming secretary, I still can't find out what happened to the Heliopaths that the Ministry owned – or why they were never deployed against the Death Eaters…"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

That night, Harry woke up during the night, already forgetting the dream that she had been experiencing. _He _had been back at the Battle of Hogwarts somewhere on the grounds. Malfoy and Pansy were confronting him and Luna. There had been something said which Harry didn't understand. But try as she might, the memory had already slipped away.

Shrugging, Harry rubbed her weary eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on the stand next to her. It was about 1.30am. And there was heavy rain outside. Another storm. Not a thunderstorm, though.

Feeling a pressure building up in her bladder, Harry got out of bed, dressed only in her knickers and a T-shirt. Taking care not to wake up Luna or Uncle Xeno, she tip-toed into the toilet.

Wiping herself after passing urine, Harry gave a gasp. Frowning, she examined herself with her fingertips.

_You brushed your clitoris by accident, Harry…_

Sitting on the toilet seat, she took a deep breath.

_Alright… I guess it's time. Ginny had fun being me – so I ought to learn, first hand, what works for girls…_

Harry got to work. Dropping the used toilet paper into the urinal, she used one hand to explore what remained of her former member – whilst with the other, she cupped one of her breasts and gently rubbed it, feeling its soft weight in her hand, before she began squeezing the nipple.

Moaning softly, Harry allowed her imagination to roam, even as her fingers moved towards the entrance to her vagina - her finger tickling it, then rubbing the sensitive parts she had discovered, as she gradually returned to her clitoris. The thought of kissing another girl on the lips was now repugnant to her – instead, she idly wondered, instead, what it would be like to held lovingly by a young gentleman. To be treated as a lady, and to be loved as one…

Her moans grew louder, the tingling sensations turned into something more. Her breathing and hand motions gradually became more intense.

With a cry, Harry found herself climaxing. Her eyes snapping open, she allowed the amazing, throbbing sensation to continue for a little longer – and then she stopped, suddenly embarrassed at what she had done. Gulping, Harry made sure that she wiped herself clean – before flushing the loo and washing her hands and private parts. Switching off the glowlights around the bathroom and landing, she hurried back into bed and laid there, thinking furiously about what had just happened. The sound of the rain outside fell steadily – calming her with its lush, natural rhythm…

Eventually, Harry fell asleep once more.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The summer gradually passed. Harry tried to balance her time well – deciding, in consultation with her friends, which subjects she, Ron, and Hermione would be studying upon their return to Hogwarts. In the meantime, Harry and her circle of five friends got together for study sessions, and they practiced – with the permission of Mr Lovegood – in the woods which were warded against outsiders. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, all took it in turns, changing around teams – as they practiced jinxes and water-firing spells, in a wizard equivalent of Paintball. Sometimes, they even had one wizard or witch against four – with one person acting as observer, and giving feedback on how the fighting went.

Over the weeks, the six friends built up upon their knowledge and practical use of both familiar and new spells - as well as the speed of their reactions.

As Xenophilius Lovegood had anticipated, Harry and her friends were not allowed to attend the funeral service of Aberforth Dumbledore, on the grounds that appearing there in their disguises would raise questions from the few guests who were expected. And so Harry, Hermione, and Ron, got together at the appointed time, for a candle-lit, silent service of remembrance at the Burrow.

Acting on behalf of the Ministry who had now employed him as their Werewolf Affairs Liaison Officer, Remus Lupin did attend the cremation – as did Mrs Lupin. Also present were Professor McGonagall, Madame Puddlefoot from Hogsmeade, and Darcey Jardane and Darius Dobbs – formerly of The Hogs Head staff. Rochelle was still missing. Remus informed Harry and her friends of who was there, on his visit to them later that same day.

The weather improved from the middle of June onwards. When it was warm and sunny, the group apparated together to different parts of the country – to go walking, picnicking, and simply to explore places they had not been before. This time, Hermione did not opt to visit the Forest of Dean – but they instead visited the Giant's Causeway in Northern Ireland, parts of the Pennines and Lake District, Chesil Beach on the Dorset coast, and several buildings – including some ruined tin mines in Cornwall and castles on the Northumberland shore. In the latter county, they also visited Alnwick Castle – which Harry thought bore something of a resemblance to Hogwarts. Minus the Black Lake, cliffs, and several other features, though…

During their Cornish coastal trip, Harry wandered off by herself to find Hermione, who was sat, viewing the sunset from the cliffs. To her surprise, Harry discovered that far from enjoying the sea air and the splendid view, Hermione was crying. Instinctively, Harry sat down besides her and wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

Hermione raised her tear-stained face. "I'm missing my parents! And Crookshanks. I miss them so much… I want to see them – but I can't! Not until this assassin is brought to book!"

Harry cursed herself for not putting herself in Hermione's shoes. "Of course you are! I should have realized… Look. We're going to get through this, Hermione. You'll see your parents again. And your cat. I can't guarantee when – but you will… Eventually. We haven't survived this long, after being through so much, to give up now." She hugged her.

Hermione sniffed and wiped at her tears with her handkerchief. "Thanks, Harry." She gave Harry a squeeze back with her hand. "It's just… I wish the war would truly be over! That the Death Eaters would see how _wrong_ they are to impose their fascist beliefs upon society. I wish they would give up - and allow the rest of us to pick up the shattered pieces, put them back together, and just get on peacefully with our lives!"

"If only it was that simple. I wish everyone in the Muggle world would just grow up and stop their differences escalating into violence and wars," Harry grumbled.

Hermione's lips flickered into a brief, bittersweet smile. "Me too, Harry."

Together, they watched the sun gradually sink into the Atlantic Ocean, as the seagulls wheeled noisily in the darkening evening sky. Minutes later, they got up to join the rest of their friends.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

As the weeks progressed, Harry noticed that she was no longer finding it strange to wake up each morning and find herself in the body of a young woman. And the strawberry-blonde haired girl who looked back at her in the mirror was becoming less of a stranger, and more of a comfortable sight and presence. It felt like a steep learning curve at times, but Harry was – amongst studying and having some fun – getting used to a routine of shaving her unwanted body hair, keeping on top of her feminine hygiene, and also (after being encouraged by Hermione) applying a little make-up now and then, starting with lip balm and thinning her eyebrows. She borrowed some of Hermione's powders and brushes to begin with – when the two witches were spending some time together at the Burrow – then Hermione bought Harry some make-up and accessories for her eighteenth birthday at the end of July. Harry was also taking more notice of how her female friends dressed and what they did with their hair. Copying Luna's occasional habit of having her blonde tresses in a pony tail, Harry got her new cousin to tie her by now similarly-long hair into an identical arrangement, and – pleased with her new look – kept it for a few weeks, before deciding what else she liked to try out with it.

Harry also decided, with the hot weather, that it wasn't realistic to wear trousers or jeans each day. Following the lead of Luna, Hermione, and Ginny, she took to wearing shorts most days – making sure that her legs were smooth and hairless first. Then one day, Luna encouraged her to try out one of her summer dresses. Harry was reluctant at first, but relented. Seeing herself wearing Luna's dress, in the mirror, she was feeling self-conscious – but she noticed, with some satisfaction, that the dress allowed her to show off just the right amount of the top of her cleavage. Her breasts also looked the right shape, through the material. Not large, and not too small. The outline of her thighs seemed right, too.

After the first hour or so, during their trek around Old Sarum on a sunny day, Harry just forgot about the moon and stars design on her dress – as well as the fact that she was wearing a dress at all. Until it came to visiting the ladies toilets, along with Luna. Then Harry thought about how lucky she'd been as a boy when it came to doing only a number one. Doing the business as a female took longer – especially when it came to wearing more elaborate clothes.

_Getting ready for a Ball must be a pain for us girls! _Harry reflected, as she finished in the cubicle, and was washing her hands. _Thinking about what make-up to wear, having to put on long dresses… And I've not even experimented with tights yet..!_

_Us girls… _

A chill ran through Harry. Was she trying too hard to adjust? How would she be regarding herself by the time it came to returning to Hogwarts in September? Would she still have to be a girl by Christmas and the New Year…?

"Are you all right, Ha-…Celine?" Luna asked her, changing in mid-sentence, as a Muggle woman walked past them to use the cubicle Harry had vacated.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," Harry replied, leaving it at that.

Ron didn't approve of the changes in Harry – and told her so. For her own part, during a visit to Ottery St. Catchpole with Ginny, Ron had got her light-brown hair cut short, so that she looked boyish. Despite the weather turning hotter, Ron was resisting wearing dresses, skirts, or even shorts. She was, however – Hermione told Harry – shaving her legs and doing what she needed to do during her periods.

"I swear you're starting to turn into another Luna, mate," Ron told Harry one day – when Harry had been invited along to the Burrow one evening for a session of Wizards Chess. "She'll have you believing in all those creatures she talks about, next."

Harry tried to resist a smirk. The words were typical of the old Ron, but hearing them delivered by a boyish-looking young witch struck her as somehow funny.

"Wrackspurts exist, Ron. I've seen them! Ask Luna to lend you her Spectrespecs – that's how you'll find them."

Ron took one of Harry's pawns with her Knight - then looked hard at Harry's face. "You're serious!"

"Yes, I am. And what if I am becoming a little like Luna, anyway? I'm understanding her better with each week… Well, okay…" Harry caught Ron's dubious expression. "Maybe I will never _totally_ understand her - even though I'm a girl too now. But she's lovely, Ron. I wish she and I had been cousins sooner…"

"Really?" Ron straightened herself up from the floor of her bedroom where they were.

"Yes, Ron. She helps to calm me down, and see things from a different angle. I know that I'm happier now, despite our…circumstances…, because of Voldemort and Bellatrix getting their due comeuppance. And also because I can unwind with you and our friends. But… well, I don't _have_ to be the old me, right now! This is more of a chance of having a clean break, after Voldemort, than I was counting for. Even if it means having to be a witch…" Harry brushed a stray lock of hair away from her brow. Then she swept aside the just-smashed remains of her taken pawn from the chessboard, before re-positioning her Queen to a position where she placed one of Ron's Bishops in a pin – if Ron moved the Bishop now, she would put her King in check.

"I'm glad you're happier, mate. But…well, don't lose yourself – whilst being Celine. You understand me? You're dressing up like the other girls now. And wearing make-up, for Merlin's sake! What's next? Painting your fingernails and toenails? Or making your eyelashes stand out?" Ron made her next move.

"I've no plans to paint my nails! Not now, anyway… And I've not tried on any mascara." Harry sniffed. "Anyway, I'm only following the Muggle adage: 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'."

"Eh?"

Harry sighed. "What I mean is, us former wizards should blend in with our female friends, Ron. When we're back in the Gryffindor dormitory at Hogwarts, we should have no hang-ups about dressing up like the other ladies, and we need to talk like them. That means taking at least some interest in the Quidditch players and singers they like to gossip about, knowing how to chose and apply our make up and foundation, and the rest of it. You ought to start practicing, too," Harry retorted, as she played her turn.

Ron rolled her eyes. "First 'Mione, now you. Telling me this… Alright! I'll try harder. It's just that I don't…"

"…want to let yourself go girly. Because we didn't choose this?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah! I don't want to lose what defines me as a young man! In other ways, I mean. Physically – we've both had loses…" Ron's face blushed red.

"I get you. But the longer you hold off being female on a deeper level, the worse it might get. I suppose…," Harry sighed. Moments later, she winced as Ron gave a cry of triumph and her Black Queen smashed her sword into the cowering White Knight, placing Harry in check.

"How are you getting on with Hermione and Ginny these days, anyway?" Harry asked Ron.

"Ginny's trying to get me to go girly, too," Ron admitted. "She's lapping it up having me as her sister, and keeps passing on tips about make-up and clothes. But I told her, I'm not her doll to dress up! As for 'Mione…" She rolled her eyes. "I made the mistake about a month ago, saying that women generally had better lives than men, because they lived longer and were looked upon more favorably than men."

Harry mulled that over. "I doubt Hermione would agree with that, Ron. Women have to cope with periods, pregnancy, and childbirth, for starters. Then there's the fact that women are more likely to be physically abused than men…"

Ron pulled a face. "'Mione gave me a lecture about how things are in parts of the Muggle world. How was I supposed to know that girls and women are treated as sexual objects and commodities, in some places? Or that some of them are…mutilated…down here?" She pressed a hand over her privates, shuddering. "Or that even in this country, women didn't get the same voting rights as men until the 1920s."

"Yeah. Because girls were judged to be too sensitive to stomach politics a century ago. And any other excuse. It's crazy – but that's men ruling with their fists clenched around the reins of power, for you." Harry pulled a face. Then she got up from the floor, and stretched her legs – before looking out of the window towards the back garden where two of the male resident gnomes were fighting each other for possession of one Mr Weasley's marrows. Eventually, one of them lost his temper and slammed it down on the other's head, where it exploded with a _'splat'_. A moment of silence followed. Then the marrow-juice drenched gnome began attacking the taller gnome with even more fury.

"It's check, Harry," Ron called out to her.

"I know." Harry looked at the chessboard and the fragments of her knight. Suddenly, she felt sorry for the animated piece. It wasn't alive, of course – but seeing something being killed or destroyed before her wasn't the thrill it had been when she had been an eleven year-old boy. Or even a sixteen year-old wizard. There had been enough death and destruction within the last year and more. "You win, Ron."

"Eh? You can escape that! I've not yet cut off your options yet…"

"I'm losing my appetite for Wizards Chess… Excuse me." Feeling forlorn, Harry headed downstairs to find out if she could help Molly Weasley with any jobs around the house. If not, she speculated on the idea of seeing Hermione, to see if she could borrow her 'Witch Weekly' magazine to see what clothes and colours would be in style for the coming autumn…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The end of July came round. Harry spent part of her eighteen birthday with a party in the garden of the Rookery – which, as part of the ward defences around the property, meant that nobody could see the partygoers until they had been granted permission to enter the garden by Luna or her father.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were all present – as were most of the Weasley family, with Molly helping Xenophilius and Luna with the catering arrangements. Percy was not there – but amongst the birthday cards Harry received from Ron's family was one from Percy, with a letter of sincere apology for him not believing Harry's warning of Voldemort's rise, which Harry was glad to see. Percy was also pledging his ministry assistance to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in whatever way he could.

Hagrid turned up – and he was careful not to crush Harry in his arms, with the wizard-turned-witch now being smaller and somewhat slighter in her build.

Also joining in the proceedings was Lavender Brown, who had arrived along with Remus and Dora Lupin. Dora bore baby Teddy with her, and got Harry to hold her new godchild. Harry felt somewhat awkward at first, having never been up close with a baby before – but Teddy behaved himself, and managed to grasp the hand of his new handler.

_I was meant to be this boy's godfather. Now I'm his godmother…_ Harry reflected to herself, feeling another pang of mixed emotions. Looking at Teddy again however, she soon felt herself smiling. _He is cute, though._

She tickled his cheeks with her fingertip. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" she teased him.

After another minute, Harry allowed a gushing Lavender – who had beaten Ginny and Hermione to the head of the queue - to take hold of Teddy. Waiting patiently, Dora was eventually able to regain her son.

"Looks like Teddy adores you, Harry. You definitely should have more time with him before this year's over!" Dora declared.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Remus handed her a small wrapped up package, along with a card from him and Dora which had a pouch with some galleons inside.

"Thanks! Both money and a present, Remus?" Harry was taken aback.

"Well… The money is so you can chose what you want to get for yourself. But the present…" He trailed off. "Well, that's for the _present _moment. Open it, Harry."

She did so, revealing a silver ankle bracelet.

"Err… Wow! It's…it's pretty," Harry declared, feeling mixed emotions upon receiving the gift. It was, after all, another reminder of her becoming a witch.

The smile on Lupin's face dropped. With being both a husband and a father, he was happier than Harry had ever seen him before. And he had bought new clothes to replace the worn-looking jackets and trousers he had usually dressed in. Now something of the haggard look returned to Remus Lupin's expression. "It belonged to your mother, Harry. When your parents…died, the Ministry collected their possessions. With no one to claim the items, they were held in your parents' vault at Gringotts. I thought…that you might like to have something of your mum's, to remember her by." He gave a sad smile, as he thought of James and Lily Potter. "Your father bought it for Lily, for her birthday one year. She always wore it."

"Thanks, Remus." Harry nodded, as she looked over the ankle bracelet. "That…that means a lot to me. Having something of mum."

Dora gave Harry a sympathetic smile. "We thought it would. Keep it close to you, Harry. I also know what it's like to lose a parent. I think of my dad every day. I wish he could've lived to have seen Teddy here. He would've been a proud grandfather."

"Too many people died who didn't deserve it…," Harry replied. She glanced over at Lavender, who was sat at an erected picnic table, giggling with Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. Ron was also sat with them, but seemed uncomfortable in the presence of the witch who had been _his_ fling during their sixth school year.

"Um… Is Lavender…like you two, now?" Harry managed to ask.

"A werewolf? Yes, she is, Harry. She first transformed during June's full moon – then again, with us, during the last full moon, three weeks ago," Lupin told her. "She may look carefree right now, and with her arm fully healed – but she's still fragile, within. She needs the support of friends. She still has the Patil sisters as her best mates – but it would be good if she can count on you and your circle of friends, Harry. Lavender…" Lupin checked to see that no one else was listening in, as he leaned closer to Harry. "I'm going to be honest with you, Harry. After I got some sleep in the aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts, I went to check on Lavender, once I'd heard about Fenrir sinking his fangs into her. She was in a makeshift isolation ward, and in a bad way. She didn't look like she was going to survive, so…" He trailed off, looking sad. Dora held his hand, and rubbed his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Remus. And Lavender has accepted the truth of that too, now," she said softly.

Harry tried to interpret the interplay before her. "You…changed of your own accord, Remus? In the isolation area with Lavender. And you…bit her, to make sure she would recover from her injuries?"

Remus Lupin nodded. "Lavender wasn't conscious – so she wasn't able to give her permission. Still, she didn't feel the pain, either. The werewolf condition boosts the immune systems of its hosts, Harry. Dora survived her Aunt Bellatrix's attempt to kill her, and Lavender wasn't able to damage herself sufficiently when she…tried to commit suicide when she realized what I had done and what it meant. So, there is now a blood bond between Lavender and me. Luckily, she's forgiven me."

"I see… And she's lost her parents in this war." Harry shook her head sadly. "How did it go with your meeting with her aunt?"

"Not good. Lavender has been rejected by her aunt, despite our efforts to persuade her otherwise. So, Dora and I are providing a roof over Lavender's head, right now. I'm responsible for her."

"_We're _responsible for her," Dora corrected him.

"Oh…!" Harry wasn't sure what to say. Memories of being treated as an unwanted outcast by the Dursleys rose into her conscious mind. "I can sympathise with her, all right! Do you want me to tell the others…?"

"I would let Lavender tell them herself. She just needs the right moment to do so. We'll telling you, because we knew you would understand, Harry," Dora gave a sad smile. "Part of being a werewolf is a curse – but part of it is also something wonderful, if it's handled in the right way." She looked to her husband, who smiled back and squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Yes. Whilst spending some time hunting around Hogwarts, earlier this month, we've discovered that Buckbeak actually respects werewolves! And, with Hagrid's help, the human part of me is forming the beginnings of a friendship, it seems," Remus declared. "It feels like a kind of animal kinship. Two predators respecting each other."

"Oh! Th-that's good," Harry replied. "Buckbeak accepted me, Hermione, and Sirius… Has he allowed you to ride on his back too, then?"

"Not yet. That's something I'll try later on this year, if I get time." Remus chuckled. He hugged his wife.

"I'm glad you were able to break down my barriers of self-imposed misery, Dora. Thanks to you, I'm discovering that I'm capable of more than I thought possible. Now, hopefully Lavender will go on to fully control _and_ embrace her wolf. She's gradually getting there, Harry…"

"…but back at Hogwarts, she could do with us to protect her from being persecuted for being a werewolf," Harry concluded, nodding. "Lavender deserves to be happy, just like the rest of us – after all. We'll try to look after her back."

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder. "Thanks, Harry. I don't want anyone to go through the misery that I had, in being a werewolf. The war's not over after all, as you know – what with those Death Eaters still at large – and some prejudices and attitudes in our society still run deep… Still, we've made sure that Lavender's had a holiday of sorts, herself."

Harry bobbed her head. "Ron's told me. Her brother Charlie heard about Lavender's wish to see the dragon reserve in Romania where he works. Apparently, she adores them… You're all going there, aren't you?"

Dora beamed. "For a week – starting from this Monday. We'll use a portkey. Hopefully it won't make Teddy sick. And whilst our little man is being looked after, Remus, Lavender, and I will get to explore the Romanian forests in our animal forms during the next full moon."

A little later that day, when most of the guests had gone, Luna gathered Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She led them up to her bedroom.

"What's this about, then?" Ron asked. She looked at Luna – then glanced across to Harry.

Luna paused, her hand on the door handle to her room. She smiled at Ron. "You'll see."

Harry shrugged. "I've not been in here for the last week. Whilst Luna's been redecorating… Oh, of course!" She slapped her forehead.

Luna opened the door and invited the other girls in. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked up, to see the mural on the bedroom ceiling. It was the same design that Harry had seen in Luna's bedroom, immediately before the Death Eater attack had wrecked the Rookery. But this time, instead of just themselves, Ginny, and Neville – the golden ink weaving of _friends…friends…friends…_surrounded an extra three portrait faces. The faces of Harry as Celine - and Rohan and Tamaris Chesterton. And Lavender, too. All of them smiling, their images radiant.

Hermione let out a gasp. "Luna…? You painted all of that…?"

"Oh, yes. It's all my own work," Luna answered serenely. "I made sure that Harry didn't see it, until now. On her birthday."

"It's wonderful!" Hermione whispered.

"It is, isn't it?" Ron added, smiling. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry answered by stepping forward and embracing Luna warmly in a tight hug. "It's-it's even better than the first one I saw. Thank you, Luna…," she declared, feeling nearly overcome with emotion.

"You're welcome, Harry. All of you are…" Luna was beaming as she hugged her adopted cousin back. Then it was Hermione's turn to embrace Luna, followed by Ron – who, Harry noted, seemed more comfortable now with giving hugs than when _he_ had been a young wizard.

Harry ran her eyes over the beautiful mural once more. The face of herself as Celine Lovegood was accurate – and yet different from the features of Harry Potter. It felt odd seeing her old face staring back at her, smiling with a degree of happiness that Harry had not felt ever since the death of Albus Dumbledore, over a year ago.

_Until this summer,_ Harry considered. _I've been considerably happier this summer. And Luna is one of the reasons why…_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

All things considered, Harry had to admit that her birthday had been an enjoyable one, with only the somewhat-strained relationship between herself and Ginny being a problem at the party. She received presents such as perfume and money – and the next day, she – along with Neville, Lavender, and the rest of her friends went shopping. This time in the Muggle environment of London, where – amongst other things, they paid a visit to Tower Bridge and the Tower of London.

However, after returning from a happy day out, Harry and Luna found the Rookery with two visitors, who were chatting with Mr Lovegood. They were Arthur Weasley and the dark-skinned Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Upon seeing the arrival of the witches, Shacklebolt rose from his chair. He shook the hands of first Harry, then Luna.

"Harry… Miss Lovegood… I hope this isn't an inconvenient time to call," he greeted them in his rich, deep voice.

"Um… No, Minister." Harry swallowed and nervously adjusted her glasses. "What's happened? You wouldn't be just making a social visit."

Shacklebolt kept his gaze on Harry. "No… You'd better take a seat, Harry."

She did so, as did the anxious-looking Luna, who sat in the sofa next to Harry.

"We've received a report from our Muggle liaison office. The Dark Mark has been sighted around dawn, yesterday. In Kingston-Upon-Thames."

Harry frowned. "But what's there…?"

"That's where your aunt's family were re-located, in a safe house." Shacklebolt paused, and then sighed. "Harry… Your uncle has been killed. Your aunt and cousin were injured, left with scars. They were badly shaken by the attack – but they've been able to describe their assailants. Death Eaters."

Harry drew in her breath, and closed her eyes, visibly tensing. Luna gave an _"Eek!"_ of panic, and – trembling - reached out with her hand to grasp Harry's.

"How…did they know where to strike?" Harry managed to ask, her face pale.

"We don't know, Harry. It seems somehow, the information got out from the Ministry. Your aunt and cousin are now being treated at St. Mungo's, whilst being guarded. Do you wish to see them?"

"I…" Harry glanced down at herself, and then shook her head. "No! Finding out I'm now a _witch_ will freak them out even further… Wait a moment! This attack happened yesterday – on my birthday?"

"That's right, Harry," Mr Weasley piped up. "Clearly, it was a message – meant for you."

"Does that mean the Death Eaters suspect I'm still in the…?"

Shacklebolt held up a large hand, silencing Harry. "We can't say for certain. It could be that they are hoping that the Ministry contacts you in Australia – and there may be spies at the airports there, watching who comes and goes at the International Apparation terminals. But if my opinion counts for anything, you are probably right _not_ to see your relatives. This could be a prelude to a trap – something to entice you out of the woodwork, so to speak."

"You could still write to them, Harry, if you want to," Luna pointed out, in her airy voice. "You can still pretend to be in Australia – saying you can't see them."

"Yeah…" Harry curled her fingers around Luna's in appreciation. Even though she was seated, the room spun around for a few moments. Shock, she realized. After the abuse _he_ had taken as a growing boy, Harry had no love for Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia – though Cousin Dudley had, on their last meeting, displayed a degree of appreciation towards Harry for saving his life from a previous Dementor attack.

And now the vain, oafish Uncle Vernon had gone. A part of Harry felt that she should've been glad that fate had caught up with her cruel uncle – but she was still stunned by the news. The Durslsey were out of her life now. Death seemed a punishment too far for their sins against Harry.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Xeno asked her. "I know you've told both Luna and me about how that awful man treated you as a child…"

"I'm… I'm okay, Uncle Xeno." Harry looked up. "I think you're right, Minister. This could well be a test to tease me out of hiding. So I'll write to Aunt Petunia instead. I'll explain that I can't see them."

Shacklebolt nodded. "We'll fake the trail of evidence, so that no one will think your letter came from anywhere other than Australia."

"Excuse me, Minister… But what's is happening about capturing the Death Eaters?" Xeno spoke up. "I'm picking up rumours of attacks and kidnapping amongst the magical population of this country… Are any of those true?"

Shacklebolt shifted uneasily in his seat. Then he nodded. "Some wizards and witches have been reported as missing, yes. Mainly adults – but some teenagers, too. I can't give you many names right now… But we've had reports from our Muggle liaison office. There has been kidnappings – _many_ kidnappings - amongst the nation of non-magical folk also, apparently random targets with no clear geographical pattern. One of the latest reports is Madam Puddifoot, from the tea shop in Hogsmeade. She vanished whilst on a recent trip to her sister in Nelson, in Lancashire." He sighed. "But we know it's the Death Eaters – it's their style. What we're baffled by, most of all, is the purpose of all these kidnappings… However, Arthur here has more pertinent news for you, Harry." The Minister nodded to his sub-ordinate.

Mr Weasley mustered a smile at Harry. "Well, we've finally tracked down some records of this mysterious doctor and nurse from your buried memory - and compared them to the record of visitors to Hogwarts during your fifth year. The school record merely states that 'Dr White and Nurse Allardyce' arrived from the Ministry, to administer the routine immunisation jabs for all of the fifth years. But they only visited Hogwarts that one day. It was otherwise the normal rota of nurses both before and afterwards, who saw to other visits to the school."

"What about the Ministry records?" Harry asked him.

"It wasn't easy finding what we were after, Harry." Arthur Weasley grimaced. "We found evidence of doctored records, and any photos of this couple were missing. What we did uncover is the doctor was indeed a Ministry medical employee. His actual name is Tiberius Aloysius Blanchard, and he holds a wizarding doctorate in both advanced human biology and chemistry. The description we've had from you in your Pensieve memory matches his description. He has been missing since the fall of Voldemort."

Harry narrowed her eyes. "Is he…sympathetic to the Death Eater cause?"

"We believe he is, Harry. He did not seem to mind going about his business at St Mungo's when the Ministry had fallen and the Death Eaters were ruling over the running of the hospital," Shacklebolt piped up.

"And this 'Nurse Allardyce…?" Luna airily asked.

"There is a Nurse Allardyce who works for the school visits programme at the Ministry. We've tracked her down – and discovered that her memory of her visit to Hogwarts is wrong." Mr Weasley looked Harry in the eye. "Her memory had been tampered. This took a lot of expertise to uncover. Allardyce was meant to visit the school, along with Dr Blanchard – but it seems she was actually stunned somewhere en route by Blanchard, fed a false memory of visiting the school and doing her duty, and then was later restored back to her normal self by Blanchard, before they returned to the Ministry. Allardyce never saw whoever replaced her."

Luna tilted her head. "Surely somebody at Hogwarts remembers this imposter nurse – even if Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville don't?"

Shacklebolt nodded. "We've tracked down the retired school receptionist, Mrs Marks. She was on duty on the day Blanchard and this nurse arrived. She has a good memory. Anyway, we got a copy of her recall and put it into a Pensieve at the Ministry – then checked what we found against the photographs of all known witches and wizards. We think we know who your 'Nurse Allardyce' may be now."

Harry perked up, and she straightened up in her chair. "You do? Who is it?"

"Mrs Nabilah Zabini," Arthur Weasley replied. He pushed a photo of her towards Harry.

"Zabini…? Is that Blaise Zabini's mother? The one who's had several husbands mysteriously dying on her!?" Harry flared her nostrils.

"That's right."

Harry stared back again at the portrait photo of the aquiline features of the coffee-coloured witch before her. Dressed in cream and brown robes, the stern-looking Mrs Zabini had wavy, dark hair adorned with ringlets. Harry felt her mind drift away. A realization dawned upon her…

"Are you all right, Harry?" Xeno's voice eventually reached Harry's ears.

"Yes… I was just recalling… _Damn!_" Harry shot to her feet.

"Harry…?"

"Did any of the Aurors take any memories from Ron or Hermione about the night we were poisoned?" she snapped.

Shacklebolt frowned. "I'm not aware that they did. They took an account from Miss Granger, during the day after the incident…"

"…and they took accounts from me and Ron, later on. I remember. But you need a Pensieve memory from us three, if I'm right…"

"Right about what, Harry?" Luna put to her.

"Nabilah Zabini." Harry looked at everybody in the room, her silver-grey eyes wide with agitation. "She's different in this photo – but it's her! She was at the Hog's Head that night Aberforth Dumbledore had me, Ron, and Hermione drinking poisoned butterbeers! She must have imperiused him. She was Rochelle Roba!"


End file.
